Good girls have some naughty toys
by KrystyWroth
Summary: Draco tries to blackmail Hermione. You think he'd learn. She has been named the smartest witch in their year. But does he learn? No...
1. Chapter 1

Good girls have some naughty toys.

DM/HG NC-17… what the hell. Better just say R for voyeurism, and consensual sex.

Guess everything I've written is AU since DH. But not in my mind. :)

Summary: Draco tries to blackmail a good witch with some naughty toys. You think he'd learn by now, she didn't earn that title of smartest witch in her class for no reason.

I guess it's just a better reason for me to write a good smutty voyeurism fic. Enjoy.

* * *

'This trip to Knockturn Alley is just what I need' Draco thought to himself. His cousin Charles was working there, in a store that had only been open for a year. Draco had been anxious to stop and see the wares. He had been waiting for a shoppe of this type for some time. He had almost decided to venture into muggle London to see if he could find what he wanted, but he had gotten the owl from Charles and knew that he would be able to provide exactly what Draco was looking for. Getting Dumbledore to give him the pass off the grounds had taken some persuasion but he knew that it would be worth it.

Draco pulled the cape down from his face as he walked into the store. There were a fair number of customers inside, and Draco waited patiently for his cousin's attention. He browsed the store, looking at the different products on display.

Butt plugs? Rubber ball gags? There were some sick fucks out there. He found the dildos and vibrators, and to the right of them he found what he was looking for.

Pocket pussy. Guaranteed to feel like the real thing, or your galleons back. Realistic vibrations.

"You know, that's one of our best sellers." A voice said to him.

Draco turned to find his cousin standing behind him. A quick glance also told Draco that they were now the only two people in the store.

"But how realistic is it? How can plastic feel like the real thing?" Draco asked his cousin.

"Well, as close to the real thing as you're going to get. But why are you shopping for this anyway? I thought you and Pansy were still sleeping together?" Charles asked.

Draco grimaced. "Sex with Pansy has become too predictable. Besides, she spreads for half of Slytherin, and I really don't want to catch anything. She also thinks that just because I fuck her that means that we can be a couple. I just rather stick with something that understands what the words 'no commitment' means." Draco said, motioning to the box.

"Well, let me ring it up for you then." His cousin said, taking the box and walking towards the register. Draco followed him, looking at some of the more unusual things that were kept behind the counter.

"Holy shit. What is that for?" Draco asked, pointing to one of the more unusual models. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. There was a phallic shaped object in the middle, but connected to the bottom of it was a long tail that looked like little balls.

Charles smiled as he took the package from behind the counter to show to Draco.

"It's called the Scorpion. Nasty little bugger, or so I've heard. Has three separate speeds in three separate zones. See, this part here is for the clit, this is for her pussy, and these beads go into the arse. Each zone is controlled separately by this remote control here."

"That's quite a toy. Women don't actually buy it, do they?" Draco asked, almost shocked as he looked it over.

"Are you kidding? It's actually one of our best sellers. You know, now that I think about it, we sent one to our mystery shopper at Hogwarts." Charles told his cousin.

"Mystery shopper at Hogwarts? What are you talking about?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Don't say I said anything, but someone at that school of yours spends quite a few galleons here each month."

Draco had to laugh. "Professor McGonagall? No wait. Hannah Abbott. It's got to be her."

Charles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know who it is. They only order through the mail and they pay up front. But they ordered the Scorpion just last week, and about 2 dozen enchanted batteries."

"Charles I'm begging. Please, you have to tell me who it is." Draco pleaded.

"I'm telling you, I don't know. The forms are never signed with a name, just a set of initials."

The gleam in Draco's eye was almost maniacal as he pleaded for the initials. After much begging which was so very out of character for him, he finally got the initials that he wanted.

H.G.

* * *

Draco made his way back to school, anxious to try his new toy, but also anxious to find out whom H.G. was. His immediate thought was the goody goody Granger, but she wouldn't do stuff like that, would she? He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the Head Girl with the Scorpion in between her legs, bringing herself to orgasm. There were several other girls in the school with the same initials. It had to be one of the others. There were also a few guys with those initials, who shouldn't be ruled out. They might have female friends who got off on that sort of thing.

He had to wait several days for an opportunity to get his hands on the master student list. He knew there had to be more than one copy in existence, but he doubted if Professor Dumbledore would just hand it over if he asked for it. So Draco found the easiest opportunity available to him.

He waited until Peeves created a good distraction, and then snuck into Filch's office. Draco wasn't exactly sure what the Poltergeist did, but he knew that Filch left his office running. Draco quickly snuck into the office, found the file, and muttered a copying spell onto the blank parchment he had been carrying with him. He was back in his own dorm and his bed before he bothered looking at the list. After carefully scanning it more than once, he found 6 names. Two were males, and the other four were females. One of whom was the goody-goody Gryffindor. He would save her for last. He highly doubted that the stuffy bitch ever got herself off.

Two weeks later and Draco Malfoy was still curious as to who it was. On top of that, he was also frustrated. The first name he had selected was Hamilton Grant, a third year Slytherin. He was obviously gay. The other male on the list, Heaton Grayson was a fifth year Hufflepuff who was single and for good reason. The guy was more pathetic than Longbottom, and even more homely.

He moved onto the females, wondering why he had chosen the guys first. Deciding to start alphabetically, he started to study Harmony Gillford, a second year Gryffindor. He studied her for almost three days, seeing nothing that made him think it could be her, but he wasn't sure exactly what he should be looking for.

Next on the list was Harriet Grace-Black, a fourth year Ravenclaw. Draco was quite excited with the prospect that it could be her. She was very attractive with long legs and blonde hair. She also had an enormous rack. But Draco's hopes were squashed when he realized that she was a prude. He happened upon Harriet in the library with a very amorous fellow student, and was disappointed when she constantly slapped the boy's hands as he tried to cop a feel.

Going down the list, he skipped Granger and decided that it had to be the next one. There was no one else left. Except for maybe house elves. He shuddered at the thought.

Hannah Green was the last person on the list. A mildly attractive fourth year Ravenclaw, he quickly crossed her off the list when he found that she was more poor than the Weasleys, if that was possible. She was the oldest of nine children, and her mother had died only a few months before. He doubted that someone with such limited financial means would waste money on sexual toys.

And then one morning at breakfast, Draco got the break he was looking for. When the morning post came in, he was surprised to find a letter for himself. He opened it, finding that it was from his cousin. He told him that the 'mystery shopper' had placed another order for more batteries, and that they would be shipped the next morning. He described the colors of his own personal owl, hoping that it would help Draco in his quest.

The next morning Draco almost choked on his bacon.

The owl that Charles had described came in with the morning post, carrying a box. The owl made its way to Hermione Granger, dropped the package and flew off. Hermione casually picked up the package and shoved it into her book bag. Either her fellow classmates hadn't noticed, or didn't care. Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet that she had been reading and continued on with her breakfast.

And across the Great Hall, Draco developed a plan to humiliate the mudblood.

* * *

During dinner that night, he was still trying to figure out how to get into the room. A cloaking charm could work, but would make taking pictures difficult. He planned to take his camera with him so that he could capture several pictures of her, so that he could continue to embarass her for weeks to come. He would save the cloaking charm and use it as a last resort. His second option would be to transfigure himself. Ever since Professor Moody had transfigured him in the fourth year, he had experimented in changing himself into different animals. He found that changing himself into a ferret was actually quiet simple. Carrying the camera in would prove difficult though. He knew that he could just transform the camera into something simple and carry it in with him, but then he would have to change form when he got into her room, and he didn't want to be seen.

His plan was to take as many pictures of her as he could, and then to send them to her, one at a time. He thought about maybe extorting her. But he doubted that she would have anything that he wanted. Maybe he would make her do homework. Or fail a test. Maybe he would tell her to have Potter throw the next Quidditch match. He hadn't thought that far ahead. It was just the thought of knowing that he held something over her head that made the entire thing exciting.

All of a sudden, the answer came to him; an invisibility cloak. He would be able to take pictures through it, and if he needed to use a flash, she wouldn't be able to see it. Best of all, if he needed to he would able to get very close to her.

Two nights later found Draco Malfoy hiding under his invisibility cloak. He was waiting outside of the library for Granger. His plan was to follow her to her quarters and to listen for the password. If he could, he would follow her inside.

He would wait until she got out her newest toy, and then take as many incriminating photos as possible. He just hoped that she would do it tonight. He would much rather be doing his homework than taking pictures of the mudblood, no matter how much amusement he would get out of it.

Right on schedule, Hermione walked out of the Library, right before Madame Prince. She pulled out her wand and quickly began the trek to her quarters. Draco tried to walk as closely as he could behind her, worried that he might lose her. It was several minutes later when she stopped in front of a large painting of Boris the Snake Charmer and uttered the word 'tempest'. She quickly walked in and Draco followed. She placed her book bag on a chair just inside the door and then continued on to her bedroom. He hesitated before following her. He would give her a few minutes before going into her room.

He listened for a telltale sign, and he heard none. He thought he had probably waited for long enough, and followed the same path that she had only minutes before.

Reaching the door to her bedroom, he was surprised to find it already open. It was only a few inches, but it would be enough for him to squeeze in.

She was no where to be found. He heard the faint sound of splashing, and guessed that she was in the adjoining bathroom. He slowly crept towards the door, shocked to find it open too. Either Granger was confident that she wouldn't be disturbed, or she didn't care if she was. He grinned at this knowledge, adding it to memory, in case he needed extra ammunition to embarrass her.

He was mildly shocked when his eyes found her. She was in a large bathtub filled with bubbles. The smell was of jasmine, with a hint of sandalwood but it was almost floral at the same time. There were at least a hundred candles surrounding her, and the smell was intoxicating. Her head was reclined against a soft pillow, and her eyes were closed.

After pausing for only a minute, Draco crouched down opposite the bathtub. He held the camera at the ready, wanting to get a few shots of her when she stood up. He hoped that it wouldn't be much longer.

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, Hermione's head came up from the pillow. She reached for her nearby wand, and muttered a charm at her lower section. Draco didn't recognize the spell at first, then it came to him; a hair removal charm.

She stood up slowly, and reached for the nearby towel. Draco's finger hovered over the button of the camera, waiting for her to turn around. She turned, drying her body. Draco's ability to hold the camera faltered as he saw her naked form. He was half expecting the mudblood to have a hideously malformed shape. He was shocked to see that she had a beautiful body. Her breasts were exactly the right size, for him at least. Her hips had that small curve in the middle, giving her that hourglass figure. Her behind was round and firm. Her skin had no blemishes or flaws, not even a mole. Her freshly shaven mound was enough to make him swallow hard.

Draco felt a familiar stirring in his pants, and quickly ignored it. He would take a few quick pictures, follow her into the bedroom and take a few more, and then he would go and try out his new toy.

She finished drying her body, and then approached the small counter attached to the basin. There were several bottles and jars on it, and she took one, applying a creamy substance to her body. She began to rub it in using small circles and then long strokes. Draco had to fight a groan, as his dick once again reminded him of the sight before him. Her body bent and curved to get the cream to cover every inch of bare flesh. He had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her ass as it moved in front of him. Pulling his hand away was difficult, but he finally managed, and snapped a few more shots, forcing himself not to moan the entire time.

She hung the towel up on a hook, and walked towards her bedroom, waving her wand behind her. The candles quickly extinguished, and Draco found himself in darkness.

He slowly walked towards the open door, readjusting his bulge as he went. He found the Gryffindor surrounded by candles again, lying on her bed. Her head was back, and her eyes were closed. Her neatly manicured fingers were tracing lazy circles across her body, teasing one nipple, then the other. She moaned out loud, and her hips gently rose off the bed.

Daring fate, Draco slowly crept forward. His erection was becoming painful against its current confinement, and Draco considered wanking while he watched her. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he was afraid that somehow she might figure out that he was there.

Her hands made their way towards her hairless apex, and Draco swallowed hard against the lump that was forming in his throat. He had never seen a girl who didn't have hair between her legs. Her mound was beautifully clean and looked incredibly soft. Most of the girls that he had been with thought that shaving their pubic region was too difficult and painful.

Draco bit down on his own hand when he saw her spread her own folds and slowly insert a finger into herself. Her eyes were still closed, and her head was still thrown back, making the entire thing incredibly erotic. Draco shook his head, trying to bring himself to his senses. He put the camera in front of him and took several pictures.

Hermione stopped, sitting upright. Draco almost thought that she had somehow heard him, or sensed his presence. She reached over to her night side table, and took out a plastic object that he had seen once before. The Scorpion.

He watched as she pulled out a bottle of lube, and coated one finger. She slowly inserted the digit into her bum, letting out a deep, throaty moan. Draco had never seen a girl actually do this, and was shocked to see it for his first time from a prude like Granger.

She made several strokes, apparently trying to stretch herself out. She removed the finger and pulled out the lube again, applying a liberal amount to the beads attached at the base. She bent over onto all fours, and reached behind herself, inserting the beads one at a time. She cried out as each one entered.

Draco's hard on was hurting him so badly, that he had no choice. He silently undid the fly of his pants and removed his rigid prick. He gave it several strokes before stopping to take more pictures.

When all of the beads had made their way in, she carefully flipped over onto her back. Hermione picked up the remote control, and moved several switches. Draco became aware of a faint buzzing sound and realized that it must have been the Scorpion. Hermione inserted the other part into her soaking pussy, and let out a loud groan. Draco stroked himself quickly, amazed to see the Gryffindor fucking herself in this fashion. He was also shocked when only a few short minutes later, an orgasm rocked through her body. She cried out, her body arching upwards. She fell backwards, collapsing on the pillow and removed the toy from herself.

Her body was covered in sweat, and her breathing was ragged. Draco was surprised that she had been able to get herself off so quickly. He wondered if he could get her off that fast, but then shook his head. This was for blackmail purposes.

He snapped several more shots as she tried to gather herself.

Sure that she would now fall asleep, he waited patiently. It was only a few short moments later when her eyes flickered, then closed. He watched her chest as her breathing became slow and even. Her lips pursed into an o, and he knew that she was finally asleep. He slowly tiptoed out of the room, desperately needing a wank.

The Room of Requirement had exactly what he was looking for, go figure. He was able to head straight for the room's location, and able to enter after only a few paces. He had developed his own pictures many times before, and was more than familiar with the procedure. It took him only a few minutes to get everything ready, and then he was able to pull the film from the camera. The images went through the different washing chemicals and then he hung them up to dry. It was only moments later when the magic properties of the film took over and the character began to move.

Every picture was of Granger, in all her naked glory. For being a mudblood, Draco had to admit she really did have a great body. He half expected the mudblood to have some weird growth or a nasty rash or green skin or something. He felt a familiar stirring and quickly returned to his task of hanging up the other pictures.

Draco grew mildly disappointed when he noticed that some of the pictures were out of focus. In a few of the pictures, Hermione's body was cut off, almost as if someone hadn't been paying attention to what they were aiming at. Almost.

'Great.' He thought. As good as the pictures were, some of the best shots were the ones where the camera had obviously been faulty. 'Stupid camera'. Draco would have to force himself to go back and take more pictures.

But first, he would have to send an owl to the Manor and demand that those stupid house elves send him a better camera, since this one was obviously not working properly.

* * *

The new camera arrived the next morning, along with a note begging for forgiveness for such a stupid blunder. Draco smiled as he slipped the package into his bag. Once again he found himself looking forward to his evening.

He saw Hermione a few times during the day. He couldn't help but follow the sway of hips. He stared at her chest, licking his lips as he thought of the treasure that was held beneath that confining blouse. He noticed the gaze of some of the other boys, and had to fight a smile. Maybe instead of blackmailing her, he would sell the pictures to his fellow student body. He could make a bundle.

He waited until after curfew, and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He knew that she had patrol that night, and hoped that maybe he would be able to beat her back to her room. When he arrived at her quarters, he let himself in. He was shocked to hear moaning, and realized that she must have gotten done with her patrols early. As quickly and as quietly as he was able, he crept into her bedroom.

The position that he found her in made his prick instantly spring to life.

She was on all fours, her shapely ass sticking straight into the air. Her face was against the sheets, attempting to stifle the moans. She was rubbing herself furiously, her hips slamming up and down against an invisible partner.

Draco quickly approached the bed, taking several shots of the Gryffindor in all her glory. He was so close with the camera that he could see the moisture on her folds, and it took everything he had not to reach out and feel it. Thinking that she sounded close to her orgasm, he took a step backwards, not wanting to be struck if she happened to convulse.

One cry was almost on top of the next, and the tone had taken a higher octave each time. In a swift and sudden movement, her head shot back as her body rocked through the throws of her self induced passion. Draco quickly snapped pictures of her in this most vulnerable moment.

His heart stopped beating for a moment when in the middle of her bliss, she cried out a name.

"Draco!"

* * *

The pictures were much better this time, but Draco was having problems getting her cries out of his mind. Maybe he had been imagining it. Or fantasizing. At least the camera worked this time.

Developing all of the photos without getting himself off had proven to be a challenge, but he had managed. When he got to the ones where she reaching her climax, he could actually read his name on her lips, making his erection pull painfully.

He put the camera down in a safe place, unable to resist temptation any longer. He looked at the moving pictures in front of him, and pulled out his now aching cock and gave it a hard stroke. He let out a hiss, not realizing the extent of his need. The stupid mudblood had gotten him all worked up, and he she had given him a terrible case of blue balls.

His orgasm was incredibly quick, taking only a few short strokes. It was definitely one of the most intense orgasms he had had in a long time and he inwardly cursed Granger again.

'Stupid bitch. I'll show her.' Draco said to himself as he cleaned himself and the floor, trying to rationalize what the witch had done to him.

* * *

After waking the next morning, Draco grabbed a piece of parchment and his best quill and started to think of the best way to word what he was sure would be the first of many letters.

'Who knew? Want to see some of the others?'

He enclosed a copy of one of the pictures from the previous night. One of the pictures where she had the scorpion deep inside her bum. Breakfast would be fun for once.

Draco watched Hermione as she ate her breakfast. He couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as the morning owls came in the open window. Hermione took the scroll from the owl and opened the letter. She discreetly looked around the Great Hall, as if she was trying to figure out who had written it. When she looked at the enclosed picture, her cheeks blushed. Then, she glanced in Draco's direction and gave a wink.

'She knows it's from me.' He thought to himself. Racking his brain, he tried to figure out his next move.

* * *

Draco almost choked on his oatmeal the next morning when an owl landed in front of him. Granted, owls came for him quite often from his mother, and sometimes from his father, but never a school owl. His mind raced through the people in this school that would want to send him an owl, and his first thought was a housemate. There were several girls that were always trying to stay in his good graces, so they could get into his pants and weasel their way to the legendary Malfoy fortune. No one reacted when he looked their way.

Then it came to him. He looked across the room and saw Granger trying not to look at him. It almost has to be from her. Well, there was only one way to find out. He quickly broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

'Tonight's performance should be legendary. Don't miss it.'

He rolled up the parchment and quickly burned it. Granger wanted to play back, hmmm? This was going to be fun.

His thoughts had been occupied with what he was going to blackmail her for. Homework might be good. There was a huge ancient runes project coming up. But what would stop her from making sure that he failed? Maybe he would blackmail her for sex. That could be interesting. It almost sounded like she was flirting with him, if her last note was any indication. Whatever he decided, he knew it was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

After patrols, he made his way to her room. He almost smiled when the portrait of Boris the Snake Charmer winked at him. He walked towards her bedroom and found her standing in front of her vanity, naked. She was rubbing a lotion onto her skin in a very seductive manner, and Draco had to fight the urge to grab her and throw her onto the bed. He threw on his best cocky smirk, and gave her an appreciative glance instead.

Already sensing him, she smiled before she spoke. Her voice carried an incredibly seductive tone when she asked "What, no invisiblity cloak tonight Malfoy? I'm rather dissapointed."

"How did you know it was me under the cloak? It could have been anyone." Draco said, wondering how she could have possibly known.

She stood and walked towards him. Reaching for his tie, she started to undo the knot. "Please. You're the only person in this school that wears that scent. You're probably one of the few who could afford it. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Her fingernails made quick work of the buttons that held his shirt together, and she opened it, running her fingers over his pecs. "Not bad Malfoy." She took the shirt off the rest of the way, and tossed it into a nearby chair. "So did you bring the rest of the pictures?"

Draco nodded, gesturing to a bag he had brought with him. Wandlessly, she summoned the pictures, and began to leaf through them. She smiled at a few of them, and her eyes grew wide at others. "Nice. Very nice." She started to unbuckle his belt and he grabbed her hands.

"Uh, what are you doing Granger?"

"Well, you were going to blackmail me for the rest of the photos, weren't you?" He nodded. She smiled. "I just thought we could make it interesting." He took matters into his own hands, undoing his belt the rest of the way and unzipping his pants. Quickly dropping them around his ankles and stepping out of them, he tossed them onto the same chair that his shirt was on. His shoes and socks followed and he walked towards her, reaching out for her hips.

"Uh uh Malfoy. We're going to make a little game out of this." She told him, gently pushing his hands away.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow, wondering if this was all just for show. Was she a tease?

"You see, you came into my rooms, without my permission, and without my knowledge to a point. I _could_ run to McGonagall, but I won't." She let her statement sink in for few seconds before continuing. "But only if we do this my way."

"I'm not doing any kinky stuff Granger. You can go get Weasley for that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chose to ignore his comment. She laid down on her bed and slowly stretched out, spreading her legs ever so slightly. She ran a hand down her chest, tracing one finger lazily over her already hardening nipple.

"I noticed that a lot of those pictures were pretty close up. You seem to be fascinated with my pussy. Would that be a correct assumption?"

Draco nodded, his attentions now being focused on the finger that was now tracing its way down her stomach, towards her core. Hermione smiled.

"Well, why don't we see how far that goes? Why don't you come over here and have a taste of what you wanted so badly, hmm?" She told him.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He made his way over to her bed. He crouched down, kneeling before her. He placed one hand on each thigh and deeply inhaled. Her scent was intoxicating. His tongue snaked out for a taste, and Draco smirked when Hermione's hips bucked off the bed.

Before she could change her mind, Draco's toungue began to lavish her hairless mound. He snaked one hand up her body, and began to massage her breasts, trying to give each one the attention it deserved. His dick twitched every time that she mewled and when she cried out his name, he could feel his own orgasm inching that much closer. He began to trace the letters of the alphabet with the tip of his toungue as he inserted two fingers into her hole. She grabbed his head and pulled his face in deeper when he reached the letter H and she screamed when he reached O and Q. For a brief moment, he wondered if she had cast a silencing charm, and was then surprised to taste the tang of her cum on his taste buds. Her body was still convulsing as he sucked on her nub, trying to drive her orgasm on for that much longer. She pushed him away, panting for breath. Draco watched her, fascinated. He had never seen a girl react like that before, ever. A part of him briefly wondered if his other conquests had been exaggerating their pleasure. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, and looked down and the blonde boy who was still on the floor where she had pushed him.

"I will say Draco, you were a lot better than I thought you would be." She grinned, and Draco felt slightly embarrased.

"Let me show you just how much better I can be." Draco told her, pulling himself upright and walking closer as he stroked himself.

"Freeze." She told him. "Not yet." He stopped, and looked at her, not really sure what she game she was playing at.

"Why don't you come over here and lay down on the bed?" She stood up, and patted the spot where she had just been sitting. He sat down and reached a hand out for her.

"Nope." She pushed him down against the bed and slowly stradled his form. Draco fought to surpress a grin. Hermione Granger definetly had no inhibitions about sex, and he found it a nice change from the norm. His hands once again reached for her hips, and she swatted them away. She reached behind his head and pulled the pillows out from underneath his head. Her breasts were suddenly in his face and he couldn't fight the urge to take them into his mouth. He wrapped his arm around her back to hold her in place, while he tried to suck the hardened nipples into his mouth. Hemione let out a deep moan and Draco thrust his hips upward in response, the head of his shaft almost making contact with her ass.

In one swift and sudden movement, Hermione shifted backward and impaled herself on his length. They both cried out at the contact. Neither one could move with the sensations that were wracking both of their bodies. Slowly and very deliberately, Hermione started to shift up and down on his length, resting her hands on his chest. She began to quicken the pace, and then she would slow it down again. Draco's hands moved to her hips, and helped her move her body. He started to counter-thrust on the opposite stroke, noticing that Hermione's moans were getting louder and louder. He reached one hand around to her ass and he began to search for her puckered hole. Finding it rather quickly, he pushed his finger against the entrance. Now it was Draco's turn to cry out, as Hermione's cunt began to spasm. It was clenching so tightly that he didn't want to move at all, but Hermione had other ideas. She continued her tortourous ride up and down his length, bringing his own orgasm that much closer.

He finally joined her, tumbling over the edge of bliss and turning into a puddle on the other side. She was an absolutely amazing bed partner, one that was definetly worthy of his time. He would make sure that there would be a repeat performance. This was too good to waste.

Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the sensations to die down before he attempted another go. He felt Hermione unsheath herself. He was surprised though, when her pussy was shoved against his face and both knees were suddenly wrapped around his head. She began to mash her sex into his face, and Draco had no choice but to toungue at the flesh before him.

He had never actually tasted himself before, and when his other conquests had attempted to do it to him, he would quickly push them away, or kick them out of his bed. Draco was surprised at the taste of his own fluids. It was not what he was expecting, although he wasn't quite sure if it was because his fluids were also mixed with that of the witch on top of his face.

He lapped at the juices, knowing that she was sensitive from her two previous orgasms. If her moans were any indication, she was definetly very close to another orgasm. He shoved his toungue as deep as it would go inside of her, and alternated between licking and sucking on her nub. His teeth barely grazed the swollen flesh and she once again reached her climax, bucking roughly against his face. Draco almost wondered if her thrashing would break his neck. 'If it does, man, what a way to go'.

Hermione collapsed next to him, her head facing the opposite direction, her chest heaving. Draco grinned inwardly that he had actually made her shut up for once. He reached his closest hand over to her leg, and began to stroke his fingers up and down the length.

The witch rolled the other way, and off the bed into a standing position. Walking towards an armoire, she pulled out a pair of slippers and a short fluffy robe that barely covered her ass. She turned and looked at him, smiling in a way that almost made Draco nervous. Almost.

"Well, it's been fun Draco, but I've got some homework I want to get done, and I need to bathe and get this stink off me so I can concentrate." She told him, the same smile on her face.

Draco was confused. She was dismissing him?

His confusion had apparently shown on his face, "What, you can't show yourself out? I think you know the way." She told him. He propped himself up on both elbows. Now he really _was _confused. Normally, a witch wanted cuddling and snuggling and whispered promises that he had no intensions of keeping. And now here was Hermione Granger, kicking him out of her bed. No one had ever had the audacity, and it really caught him offguard.

He opened his mouth to question her, when she cut him off. "I'll contact you about the rest of the pictures later." She started to walk out the door, then stopped. "Thanks, it was fun." She turned again, and walked towards her bathroom, shutting the door.

Draco got up slowly, still trying to understand what had just happened. They had some mind blowing sex, and then she kicked him out. No begging, pleading or whining involved. He went to the chair that held his clothes and started to put them on, still trying to rationalize it all. He took one last look around the room, and then turned, walking out of her quarters.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Hermione held her breath and waited for the sound of Draco's shuffling feet. She heard him dress and leave the room, and then she heard the potrait open and close. She waited a few more minutes, wanting to make sure he was gone. When she was confident that he had indeed returned to his own quarters, she opened up the door and then double checked that he was definetly gone. Satisfied, she locked the door and then made her way over to one of her many bookcases and pulled out the tiny digital recorder. She hit the button that that stopped the taping. The magical device had cost her a small fortune but she had a feeling that it would be worth every penny.

She also had to remember to send a copy of the tape to Charlie, along with a big thank you note and a generous tip for letting her know about the newest muggle-wizarding device.

'They really don't call me the smartest witch in our year for no reason, Draco Malfoy. There could be many more tapes where this one came from.' She smiled, and decided that a hot bath was definitely in order. Along with a fantasy about what she'd make him do for the next set of photos.

~fin~

Well? Worthy of a sequel? I toyed with maybe something more degrading, maybe some bondage, or some S+M. Any suggestions? Or should I just leave it as is? Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Fever for the flava

**You know the routine. I don't own any of it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea how much it inspires me. **

**Special thanks to Fernsfairie and Eternity-xxx. Your reviews always make me smile.**

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a moan as he let the feelings of his own hand overtake him. One long stroke of his palm, then two, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long. Without thinking twice or even pausing, he drove his entire length inside of the warm and waiting pink flesh before him. He almost gasped. He tried to thrust in as quickly as his heart would allow, but his libido was quicker and his orgasm erupted, spilling his seed. Draco saw stars in front of his eyes as he willed his breathing to slow, and he flipped himself onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, knowing that he would be demanding his money back.

_'Realistic feel' my ass._

Although once you've been inside the body of Hermione Granger, being with anyone (or anything) else, there's probably nothing that will feel the same. Granted, Draco had only been with a handful of women. Hell, girls really. And some of those girls he had been with more than once. He and Pansy had been sleeping together on a regular basis for a little over a year. For years, he had listened to the older boys talking about their latest victories. Draco had also seen enough rendezvous with his father and his various conquests. Yes, Draco had a pretty good idea about the different things that could happen, and the things that he would like to happen during his wildest dreams.

Little did he think that Hermione Granger would be the one that would be in them. Not just in them, but starring in them. And it frustrated him beyond belief that she had been acting the way she had been, for the last two days.

Since Draco had left her quarters, she hadn't tried to contact him. Not even once. There had been one brief glance, in the hallway right after Ruins. She was walking by herself in a fourth floor corridor and was glancing through a book. She had that expression that Hermione was famous for, that of a bookworm.

She moved her finger down the page, and a look crossed her face, as if she finally found the information she was looking for. She closed the book, a smile of triumph on her face. She glanced up at me, smirked at me, and winked.

_She winked at me._

I nodded in reply.

That was the day after that incredible night. So here I was, the next day, sitting here with an unsatisfied prick. Well, unsatisfied was a lie. I could get off. And I had. I had gotten off so many times; I was starting to chafe in spots.

But my hand was no match for her. The way she felt when her velvety softness was wrapped around my shaft. When her muscles were milking mine for everything it had. There was no comparison. I began to shudder, and worried that she might have actually ruined my sexual appetite for the rest of my life. What if I could never enjoy sex with anyone else, ever again? What if, for the rest of my young life, I compared every sexual experience to her?

I growled in frustration. Tenderly, I pulled my pants back up onto my hips and went in search of the witch. I needed some answers. And if I couldn't get any answers, I would beg, on my hands and knees if necessary until she once again let me near her sweet pussy.

I stopped at her quarters, and the portrait told me she wasn't in. Something told me I could believe him, so I left. There were only about 30 other places to search for her, including the Gryffindor common room, and I really didn't want to beg for sex in front of Potter and Weasley. Something told me that she could be outside, but it is only a little after three on a Sunday. I have a feeling there's only one place she's hiding.

I walked into the library, heading towards the far northeast corner. It's the table that I know she prefers to sit in. And she didn't disappoint. She was in the usual table, in the usual chair, with books piled around her. She had a younger student sitting next to her, from Hufflepuff. I didn't recognize the girl, but I knew she was young, maybe a first or second year. Hermione was very patiently explaining one of properties of powdered bicorn horn. The girl finally understood what Hermione was explaining, a smile crossing her face. She thanked Hermione, and started to blush profusely when she saw me standing nearby. She picked up her books and left, almost tripping as she hurried past me. The young girls face turned even redder, if that was possible.

Hermione chuckled under her breath as the girl left, and returned to her work. I casually walked over, leaning against the table. She continued working, her neat handwriting flowing across the page. I slid back a little, so that my ass rested on the table now. A few of the books shifted and pushed against the edge of her parchment. She stopped writing and looked up at me.

"Uh, did you need something, Draco?" She asked with her voice full of innocence. Her eyes almost showed the same thing and up until two days ago I would have thought that. But now I could see the twinkling of something that was anything but pure.

"Actually Granger, I have a little problem." I almost laughed out loud when I saw Hermione's eyebrows rise up in that look that I've perfected. "Ok, so its not a little problem. But I've been trying to deal with it on my own, and I haven't really had much luck."

She stood, smirking again. Had she always been so cheeky, and I had just never noticed?

"And just what would you like me to do about it, Draco?" She stood very close to me, and took one of the piles of books and deliberately grazed my arm with her breast. I swallowed. She was definitely playing dirty. She took the pile and walked very slowly towards the shelves, putting the books back into their proper places. I followed her, and for the first time in my life I was nervous. She was actually making me ask her for sex. I was way out of my element. I had never had to ask anyone for sex before. Quite the opposite, actually. I struggled for words as her hips swayed. As she placed each book on the shelf, I placed each word into line in my head.

"Well, I noticed that you didn't take all the pictures the other night." I told her, trying to sound cocky. I wasn't sure, but I think I failed miserably.

"I didn't? Huh. That's funny. I wonder why I didn't." She said. It only took me a few seconds longer than it probably should have, but then it finally clicked. She left some of the photos on purpose. She wanted me to come back again. I smiled, my confidence returning. A grin crossed my face. And just as quickly, it almost fell off.

Hermione was bent over, putting some books onto the lowest shelves. But instead of squatting at the knees, she was bent over so that her ass was sticking straight out at me. Normally, it wouldn't have had the slightest effect on me.

Except that right now, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

None at all.

The newest fashion trend was thongs, and I personally wanted to thank the makers. Very much. I thought they were a beautiful creation. To see two round globes of flesh with a thin strip of material in-between them. Heaven. And then sometimes there would be a beautiful adornment atop of that. A little jewel or something. Regardless, the creator of the thong deserved the Nobel Peace Prize, in my book. A fantastic invention that beautified and accentuated one of Gods best creations.

But Hermione couldn't be bothered by such a trivial piece of fabric, now could she? Not Hermione Granger. She was no slave to fashion.

She had to know I was looking, because when she finished putting the books away she moved over to her right ankle and adjust her sock that didn't need adjusting. She threw a look at me before standing up slowly. She walked towards me, her eyes running up and down my body openly now, stopping at one region in particular.

"Hmm... still have that problem, don't you? So, did you bring the pictures with you?" She asked.

_Shit._

My answer must have shown in my face.

"Tell you what. Help me get my books picked up, and I'll see if I can give you a hand with that." She snickered then, and shook her head. She went back to the table and grabbed another handful, and so did I. I put the books away quickly, honestly not caring if they were in the right places or not. Hell, I could care less if I put them away or not. But this woman had that power over me. Damn her.

She walked up behind me, watching me put away one of the books.

"Uh, Draco." She whispered. After all, it _is _a library.

I swallowed. She was so close behind me; it was honestly all I could manage. My dick had taken over all motor function.

She leaned over me, her breast purposely grazing my outstretched arm, as I put a book away. "It's upside-down." She whispered.

_Shite._

"Maybe I should just finish putting the books away?" Hermione asked, looking at me. I nodded. Once again, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing, picking the stack of books where every single one went on the lowest shelf. Her ass was right there in front of me. It took every ounce of will power not to do anything to it. And I only had about a million ideas.

Strike that. A million and five. And I knew just where I wanted to start. Not being able to wait a second longer, I walked towards her, taking her hips into my hands and roughly pulling her into my groin. She dropped the few books that she was still holding as she momentarily gave into the sensations. It didn't last long, and she stepped forward and my erection was soon humping the air. She stood up, and spun around.

Her look was playful, but her voice was slightly agitated. "Malfoy, I told you I'll take care of it for you, but you need to let me get these books put away first. If you can't behave, you're going to have to go and stand over by my things. Now, can you handle yourself?" She quipped.

I rolled my eyes at her as she continued to put the remaining books away. There were only a few, and she honestly stretched it out to torture me. If I didn't know better, I would think she purposely misplaced the last book. She placed it on an upper shelf, out of her reach. She had to stretch up very high to put it away, and I saw every single inch of the bare flesh hidden underneath her skirt. My prick was screaming at me, loudly. I tried to calm it. If our first experience was any indication, Hermione would not give up her snatch easily. I would have to work for it. And I would definitely be hard.

*********

I walked behind her. Somehow, I was carrying her bag. How she had managed that, I have no idea. I don't even remember picking it up. Blame it on the fever for the flava. She was about three yards ahead of me, walking with that same strut that she always did. Why did I never notice it before? It was the strut of the sexually empowered. I could almost smell it oozing off her. I couldn't wait until we got back to her quarters. I was desperately hoping that I could finally find the heaven that was her lips. If her other experience was any indication, her lip tricks should be something else.

She gave the password, and we walked into her rooms. She walked into the bedroom, a smile playing on her lips. She took her bag from me, and placed it on the desk. She turned towards me, once again giving me the once over.

Finding my confidence again, I reached out to her as I took a quick step to her. She smiled widely and took a step back. "Draco, don't you remember the other night? My terms, love." I quickly thanked whatever gods that I hadn't been wearing my full uniform. After all, it was only a sunday. She made quick work of my tie, and was rapidly unbuttoning my white Hogwarts uniform shirt. It landed in a heap on the floor. I almost said something. How dare she? Of course, it wasn't the standard issue Hogwarts uniform shirt. It was the finest linen that my mother had specially made and sent from Egypt. Handmade. Cost quite a bit. But that's beside the point. It took her a matter of seconds to undo the buckle on my belt and undo my slacks. She pulled down my pants and boxers all in one shot. I quickly stepped out of them, and almost took a chance at stepping towards her. I quickly remembered her words from before and thought twice. Damn, she had me. No matter how I looked at it. She would get to call the shots in our little game. Not that I was really complaining.

Being a guy, were used to calling the shots, always making the first move. The girl is always too unsure, too scared, or too nervous. Whatever. It gets old, quick. And then on top of it, you have to worry that the girl might be one of those who might turn around and pretend that she didn't want it, when she was clearly throwing herself at you a half an hour ago. Girls can be such fickle creatures.

And then there was Hermione Granger.

There was no doubt what she wanted. She had no problem saying or doing what she wanted, and it was a very, very pleasant change. She didn't seem to have any problem letting me just be a guy. She took charge and told me what to do. Literally.

When she had removed all of my clothing, she pushed me towards the bed. I complied, not that I'd argue with her. Not in the bedroom anyway.

I saw a very wicked grin cross her face, and I was almost worried, for a second. But this is Granger. I have nothing to be scared of, do I?

She turned around, and once again bent straight at the waist. Her ass was naked and right there in front of me, again. I wanted to touch it, badly. But that little voice in the back of my head reminded me that she was in charge and she probably wanted me to touch it. She was goading me.

She picked up my tie off the floor and spun around, glancing at my cock. She smirked again. "Control, Malfoy? I'm impressed. We'll just have to see how much control you really have."

She pushed me down against the bed and quickly used my own tie, fastening it around my wrists. She secured the middle of it to one of the bedposts. She was still fully clothed and she was crouched over me, and her naked core was hovering a matter of inches from where I desperately wanted to be. Almost as if she read my mind, she pulled herself off the bed and away from my body. I started to squirm against my binding.

She turned and opened a drawer in her dresser, and after a few moments, she faced me again. She walked towards me slowly, spinning a blindfold from one finger.

"Ever been blindfolded, Malfoy?" She asked her voice very seductive now.

A part of me wanted to panic. I could trust her, couldn't I?

"Actually, no, I haven't." I answered honestly. Maybe she'd go easy on me. But I had to admit, the thought was kind of a turn on. I'd never been tied up before. This would be a first all the way around. I'd tied up a few girls, but I never found anyone willing. Or maybe I had just never found anyone who I trusted enough.

_A little too late for that thought, idiot_.

She secured the blindfold, running her fingers through my hair as she did it. Interestingly enough, she managed to make even that gesture an incredible turn on. My dick started to twitch again. She must have noticed, because I heard her laugh. "Patience, Malfoy. You're going to have to wait. See, that's one of the great things about being tied up. Your loss of vision increases all of your other senses. Your sense of hearing, for one. But your sense of touch increases ten-fold. And its all because you don't know when or where the next touch will come from. And the extra bonus is the anticipation. Its the best aphrodisiac."

I was in total darkness now, lying there, waiting for her to touch me. For anything. It was absolutely unnerving.

"Granger." I called out. It was a little unnerving, having no idea where she was.

I thought I could hear her across the room. Then I thought I could hear her whispering something, and then what sounded like digging through drawer again. "Yes Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure I like this." I lied. I had a feeling I would like this, but I was a little nervous. Blindfolded, and tied up? In the head girls chambers?

"What is there to not like? I'm telling you, just let it go. You'll love it." I heard her footsteps getting closer and then stop. What the hell was she doing? What was she waiting for? My prick wasn't getting any harder. Quite the opposite. I could probably cut diamonds right now. It was actually quite painful.

I felt a warm breath across the head of dick and my hips bucked off the bed in response. "Fuck!" I called out.

Hermione laughed. "See what I mean? About the anticipation? You had no idea that was coming, and that's what made it that much better, for you at least. I'm just a control freak." She laughed again, as I felt her tongue swipe my nipple. I bucked again.

"This is going to be so much fun Malfoy. I am going to enjoy this a lot more than you realize. But unfortunately, I need to go and take a bath. Can I leave you in here like this, or do I need to gag you? I've got a nice pair of my panties that are just itching to shut you up."

Ok. I think I just went way past nervous. Panties? In my mouth? Why did my dick just twitch? Traitor. Could I stay quiet?

"I think I can behave, Granger. Not like I really have much of a choice, now do I?" I quipped.

She ran a fingernail down the inside of my thigh, hard enough that I thought she might have drawn blood.

"No, you don't." Her voice was right by my ear now, and the seduction was practically dripping from it.

I heard her footsteps walking away, and the water started to run for her bath. She was right, my hearing was better. Or maybe it was just that because I couldn't see, I was forced to rely on the senses that were working properly. Normally I wouldn't have noticed her footsteps. But now they were easy to discern. I heard the water shut off, and I had a feeling that she hadn't shut either one of the doors between the bathroom and the bedroom. I wasn't sure if she did that so she could listen for me, or so I could listen to her.

The control that this witch had over me was insane. A week ago, I was my own man. I was in control. I knew what I wanted, and I knew how to get it. And with just one brief fling from this curly haired wench, she had turned me into this pussy whipped man. I was acting so out of character. But how did she do it? All I knew was I had to have her. I needed to have her again, as many times and as many ways as possible. I would let her do it on her terms. I would let her call the shots, and let her set the terms. A part of me hated it, letting her take control in this sick, twisted game that we were playing.

I was so out of my element.

I heard the water sloshing and splashing and I tried to imagine what she was washing. Or maybe it would be a better idea if I not imagine. I gave a tug against the restraints and almost panicked when I realized that they were tied tight. She hadn't been playing around. I wouldn't be able to accidentally get out. I was totally and one hundred percent under her control.

I heard her voice then, coming from the bathroom. "My nipples are so dirty. Mmmm... and these bubbles feel so good." An exaggerated sigh. "And this washcloth feels so good running over the top of my tits." She moaned again, that deep one that she does on purpose. Not that I thought it was possible, but my dick bounced yet again. I started to pull against the restraints, wanting to go and watch her. No, first I'd shut her up. And I knew just what I'd shut her up with.

"Uh oh. I dropped the soap!" She cried out in mock horror. The sarcasm was so obvious I almost laughed. "Oh, here it is! Right next to my bald pussy! Well, I'd better wash it as long as I'm here." She moaned again, and I wondered how much more of this I could take. Not that I had a lot of choices. I was totally at her mercy.

"Well, I'm all squeaky clean now. Better dry off." I could actually hear the difference as she stood. I could tell that the water was running down her body now. That meant she'd be coming back soon. And maybe my prick could finally get some much needed attention.

I could smell her when she walked in. A faint scent of vanilla clung to her. I breathed it in, and actually let out a moan.

"Well, you're still here. Although I don't know where you would have gone." She laughed. I heard a drawer open and close, and her footsteps once again came near. I felt the bed springs sink as she joined me. My hips lifted off the bed as I felt her warm hand wrap around my prick.

"Fuck, Granger!" I called out.

"Oh, not quite yet, Malfoy." She snickered. "Although that is on the agenda."

I felt something cool and tight slip over my prick, rolling down towards the base. I sucked in a breath as it stopped at the base. It was very tight. And while it was uncomfortable, it was a sensation that I thought I could probably deal with.

"Uh, what the hell is that, Granger?"

"A cock ring. Now, you can't cum unless I want you to. Ever used one?" She asked.

"Actually I haven't. I've never had a problem with getting to the party too early." I said, making a joke.

She laughed. "Well, I'm going to test that theory tonight Malfoy. And I don't think I'm going to take it off just yet. The blindfold either. But, seeing you lying here, with this nice big prick, has me all worked up."

_YES!! Finally!_

The bed creaked some more, and then I was confused as I felt a warmth surrounding my face. Her pussy. She was sitting on my face. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I was genuinely confused. I was expecting her to jump on my swollen cock. She noticed my hesitation. "Draco, if you want that blindfold, or those restraints off anytime soon, I suggest you get to licking. And you better make it good."

This would be interesting. Eating her snatch, with my hands tied up? I used my fingers and hands. I relied on them. I needed them. Now what would I do? Back to school, Draco.

I made several quick swipes, the juices already flowing down my chin freely. She was moaning and calling my name. I easily found the nub, and it was already swollen in arousal. I took it in between my lips, applied gentle pressure and sucked. She bucked against my face in response.

"Fuck Draco. You are incredible."

I smiled inwardly. It was Draco now? Interesting. I quickly released the clit from my lips and continued running my tongue up and down the length of her lips again. I realized how limited I was, without my hands and my brain was scrambling for other ideas. I tried varying the speed and motion of my strokes. She seemed pleased. And then I thought of something I had never tried before, but had a really good feeling might just do the trick. I allowed my nose to brush against her clit. I usually tried to keep my face out of a girls snatch as much as possible. I didn't really want to smell like them for the rest of the night. But Granger? I'd make an exception. I let my nose do the work, and I fucked her clit as best I could, letting my tongue travel deep up inside her hole. She screamed then, actually screamed. I allowed myself to smile then. Success.

I needed some thrusting. Generally I relied on my fingers for this. But since they were otherwise occupied, I would have to find something else. I quickly pulled my knees up and started to bounce my entire body, and hers began to bounce right along with it. The cries and screams coming from her were now almost endless, and were building in crescendo. I knew she had to be close to her release.

She finally peaked, a loud wailing sound escaping her lips. Her thighs wrapped around my head tightly, but I didn't care at this point. I quickly lapped at every drop of her essence that was running from her beautiful pussy. I drank like a starved man, continuing to let my nose brush against her clit. I don't know how long her orgasm lasted, although it seemed longer than most. Her reaction was incredibly erotic.

She finally unwrapped her legs from my head, and shifted off of me. I felt her take off the blindfold and my eyes were overwhelmed by the sudden change in light.

"Sorry. I should have warned you." She said a sound of tenderness in her voice. "Malfoy, you are by far, the best pussy eater I have ever encountered. But don't repeat that." She looked at me, and winked. "Well, I think I'm ready for round two. How about you?"

_If my dick could feel emotions, it would be weeping with joy right now. _

She sat up and once again wrapped her legs around my head. _What the fuck?_ _Again? _She didn't put her pussy up against my face yet; she hovered just above my mouth, and looked down at me as she gripped the headboard. She must have read the look on my face. "What's the matter? Is your tongue tired? Or did you just want to fuck?" She smirked at me.

"Actually I just wanted to fuck that shit eating grin off your face, Granger." Two can play at this game. You want snarky? Game on.

"I'd like to see you try. Tell you what. I wont make you eat my pussy again tonight if you beg me." She told me.

What? "Malfoy's don't beg." I told her.

"Then eat muff, Malfoy." She started lowering herself onto my face and I thought quickly. Not that I didn't want to eat her again, but my cock was desperate to be sheathed inside of her.

"Granger!"

She paused. She pulled herself away and then sat on my chest, rubbing her ass-cheeks into my pecs. "Yes Malfoy?"

"Can I please fuck your pussy?" I asked. I really had no idea how to go about begging for sex. Ive never begged for anything. Everything has a price. Apparently, Granger has a price as well.

She laughed. Her voice was deep and very seductive now. "You think I'm going to let you off that easily? No way, Malfoy. You have verbally tortured Harry, Ron and everyone else in our house. Everyone else in this school, for that matter, for no good reason, other than your Daddy told you to. You've been an impossible prat and a horrible person. And you've been especially rude to me. And now that I have something you want, all of a sudden you think you can get away with a simple please? No way. I want you to beg as if your life depended on it. I want to hear you plead like my cunt juices are a magical elixir that will save your pathetic life. And lastly, I want you to apologize for every rude and horrible thing that you've ever said to me or anyone else in this school, and I want you to mean it." She looked down at me, and smirked again.

Was she out of her mind? I mean, seriously. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

It only took the witch about four seconds to decide what her next move was.

I swear she had patented the Malfoy smirk. She shoved herself against my face roughly, avoiding the niceties of the first time. She was being anything but gentle. Even though I was blindfolded last time, and I couldn't see, the first time she had seemed to be more kind.

This time, I think she was actually trying to suffocate me. Literally.

_Reminder to self. Do NOT piss her off ever again._

I tried to lick and swipe as best I could, which was incredibly difficult at the moment. She was humping against my face in very angry movements. I started to get angry. If she wanted to be rough with me, I was going to be rough right back. I found her swollen nub, and bit down, a little harder than I normally would.

She screamed loudly and I knew without a doubt that she was having another orgasm. This one was definitely more intense than any of the others that I had witnessed, and yet again my cock reminded me how badly it wanted its release.

She pulled herself away from my face and collapsed next to me on the bed. Her breathing very ragged and uneven. A small part of me wondered if I had hurt her. It took her a few more minutes to collect herself this time, but when she did, she glared down at me. "I will say Malfoy, that was probably the most intense orgasm Ive ever had. But your friend here just HAS to be getting awfully sore." She gestured towards my dick. I glanced at it for the first time, and was shocked to see that it was more purple and swollen than I had ever seen it in my life. Of course, this was probably the worst case of blue balls I had ever had, and the cock ring was not making things any easier. But I think I had an idea where she was going, and I was not about to agree with her.

"Eh, it's not so bad. It's more uncomfortable than anything." I said, trying to sound casual. I'm sure I didn't succeed.

"Right, Malfoy. I'm sure I don't believe you." She smiled at me, and began to trace a finger along my stomach, drawing lazy little circles. I sucked in a breath.

Fuck. I knew exactly where she was going with this. My chances of victory would be slim.

Her fingers teased their way up to my nipples, drawing circles around each of them. She pinched, and grinned when I let out a moan. Damn it. I was trying so hard not to let her see my reactions. Not that it would do any good. I was still tied up and in her bed. She had me exactly where she wanted me. Her finger trailed down my chest, making its way to my bouncing cock. I couldn't help myself when it actually started to wave at her. I had practically lost control of my lower brain. She laughed out loud.

"Well, at least someone is happy to see me."

It twitched again in response to her face being in such close proximity. She let out a slow breath, right across the head of my incredibly swollen cock. She was rewarded with another twitch.

"Tell you what, Draco. I would be more than happy to help you with this. You know what you need to do." She whispered, doing that thing that she did, gazing up at me with eyes half closed. Shit! Had she read every book on seduction, or just written one? She licked her lips and very deliberately, took in a deep breath, then let it out over the head of my engorged cock.

I groaned so loudly that she actually jumped a little. "Granger! Fuck!"

"Oh yes Malfoy, I plan on it. More than once." She replied." Did you have something you wanted to say?"

I surrender. I give. She wins. I've got to have her, and if it has to be on her terms...

"Hermione Granger, I apologize, from the depths of my pathetic pureblooded soul. My behavior to everyone in the house of Gryffindor has been nothing short of deplorable and I honestly have no good excuse for my actions. I should have told my father off years ago, and followed my own thoughts, but I'm too much of a coward. I know that I should have been expelled years ago and I would have deserved it. No one in this school deserves to be treated the way that the Slytherin treat them, and we're no better than any of them. We're all cowards who are too afraid to stand up to our parents. And I have been cruel to Ron, Harry, and especially to you, Hermione. I was only nasty to Harry because I was jealous of his fame when he's done nothing to achieve it, except for being born, and defying Voldermort, and I was only harsh to Ron because my father has me convinced that those who are not wealthy are not worthy of a purebloods attention. And I have no good excuse to be so hostile and mean and horrible to you, other than I hate Harry and Ron for being able to be so close to you all the time, and not even realizing what they have." I poured out, speaking from my heart, not knowing if it would be enough to placate her.

She smiled. The wide, toothy smile that she gave the professors when they acknowledged that she had gotten the answer correct, or when she discovered that she had gotten a perfect mark on a test. I had to admit, it was actually nice to see. Although, I was probably the wrong person to ask, being that my prick was absolutely at her mercy.

"Draco, I'm actually impressed. I think that actually came from the bottom of the thing you call a heart." She smirked. "Well, I was expecting a lot better."

_What?_

"But, I'm feeling sorry for you. I'll let it slide. This time. But next time, I expect you to have a better apology saved up." She reached over and took my prick in her hand and if I could have cum right then and there, I think I would have. Fucking cock ring. Her hand was pure bliss. Honestly. My hips jerked towards her hand, trying to get her to stroke my length.

She grinned and brought her face the slightest bit closer to my erection. She took a long, slow lick, starting at the base and ending at the tip. Every single touch from the witch's body was sheer torture. She ran her tongue around the tip, making a show of licking the precum that had gathered there. She licked her lips in the most seductive way, closing her eyes as she did it.

"Pureblood spunk. Mighty tasty, Draco." She didn't even stop to pause as she took my entire length deep inside her mouth. I couldn't help but let out a gasp. I've never actually seen anyone do this, and I never had anyone do it to me. The few girls that I've been with who would even bother putting their mouths on me would treat my organ like an ice cream cone. A little girly lick here and there.

And then there was Granger.

Her mouth was incredible. It felt almost as good as her pussy. The warmth from her mouth, and the pressure from her lips were exactly the right amount of pressure. I have no idea how she learned to suck a cock like she had, but I knew that this experience would be ruined for any other woman. No one would ever be able to come close to being as fantastic as Hermione.

She altered her rhythm. Fast, then slow, hard, then soft, and every combination in between. She would take me in all the way to the back of her throat, making milking motions at the base of my shaft. Then she would give a short stroke, and with barely half of my erection in her mouth, she would suck all the air from her mouth, putting so much pressure on my length that I actually saw stars once or twice.

One hand was holding her up, but the other hand was everywhere. She would rake her fingernails up and down each of my thighs, grazing her nails in a way that made every inch of my spine shiver. Her hand would stop at my balls, where she would massage the sac. She alternated here too, between hard and soft touches. Normally, I would insist on a gentle touch, but Hermione definitely seemed to know what she was doing, and I didn't think I even wanted to argue with her. The woman's skills were amazing. She was definitely teaching me new things, about what I really did and didn't like.

I could only handle so much of this, before I had to tell her how much I appreciated what she was doing.

"Granger, I fucking love your mouth."

She pulled her lips off of my cock, and moved her mouth to my sac. She took both balls into her mouth, making them rather wet with her saliva. Her eyes held mischief as she suddenly started to hum. The sensations that were created by the vibrations were unlike anything Ive ever felt in my life.

"Merlin, Granger. Where the fuck did you learn that?"

She grinned, as she let my balls fall from her mouth. "Where else? I don't just read for academia." She moved over me, crouching over as she hovered just over my erection. "I've learned all kinds of tricks. Just wait until you see what I can teach you. I'm already planning your next lesson." She told me, as she rubbed her drenched center along the length of my shaft. I bucked.

"Next lesson? What makes you think there will be a next time?" I asked her, floored. Did she really think I'd be willing to do this again? Ok, I would. But did she really think I would?

"Easy. You didn't bring the pictures." She pulled herself up into a squat and impaled herself quickly. She froze and looked down at me. "And I know that right now, you're enjoying this just as much as I am." She started to bounce up and down on my shaft. "Neither one of us wants to admit this is fantastic sex, but I think we need to accept it." She let out that deep moan that drives me crazy as she took both of her tits in her hands and started to roll her nipples.

I started to fight against the restraints now. I knew I would have bruises and I really didn't fucking care. I think one of my wrists might have actually been bleeding. I really didn't fucking care. I just wanted to fucking touch her, somewhere. Anywhere. She was driving me insane.

"Granger, can I please have my hands back? I really want to fuck the shit out of you and its kind of difficult like this." I bounced my hips as best I could, trying to get the best angle with only my heels.

"Not yet Malfoy. You'll get your chance." She was riding me so hard right now that I knew she had to be hurting herself. She slowed down for what seemed like a fraction of a second. She rotated her legs in one movement, and I had to wonder if she practiced yoga or some weird stretching. She was now in the same position, but I was looking at her glorious ass-cheeks instead.

Every single thing this witch did made my prick grow even harder. I didn't even think it was possible. She used my thighs as leverage as she continued to fall up and down along the length. Wanting to give her the deepest penetration that I could, I pulled my heels up and bent my knees. She now had two great handlebars to hold onto. And hold on she did. Her speed was mind blowing. But I knew she was getting close to her much needed release, because her breathing was getting more and more erratic and her moans and cries became louder.

If I didn't know better, I would think her orgasm surprised even her. The scream that she let out was the kind that you hear whenever a woman sees a spider. A blood-curling scream, the kind of scream where you almost wish that you could hear fingernails on a blackboard instead. Almost. Her body froze and then she spasm for several seconds. I actually stopped thrusting against her, waiting to make sure she was ok. I almost thought that she had physically hurt herself.

"Keep... going..." I heard her croak out.

I won't argue with her. I fucked her as best I could, with everything I had. My heels dug into the bed and my lips lifted and thrusted as high and deep as they could. I tried to keep the best rhythm that I could, but at the moment I was trying to keep her pleasure going. I mean, she asked for it and all. She surprised me when after a few minutes she stopped me, and very gently pulled herself off of me. She turned around and looked at my face.

"This is why you'll be back again, Malfoy." She smirked again. It annoyed me that she had perfected my look. "We can fuck each other silly."

"Granger, you haven't seen anything yet." I promised her. I had a thought then that chilled me. What if she wasn't going to finish this? Or at least finish me? There was no fucking way I was going to function for even one second with this massive erection. She was going to take care of this. Now.

"Promises, promises." She reached down and took the cock ring off, letting some of the circulation return. The pins and needles sensation was actually a little more than painful. She looked down at me, and I saw worry flicker across her eyes for a brief second. She reached towards the spot where my right wrist was tied tight. "Alright, I'm going to untie you, and then we can both find out what you're really made of. But before I do, just give me the time to untie both wrists."

_She was afraid. She thought that she had carried the game too far, and was afraid of what I might do. _

I almost laughed at her. This was something new. Granger, unsure of herself. "I'm going to need a minute to stretch out first, I think. But once I do, I think you'll find out exactly what I have." I told her. I wasn't sure why I was trying to go easy on her. It wasn't like she had taken it easy on me.

She untied one wrist, then the other. With circulation restored, my wrists too became as uncomfortable as my swollen prick. I was able to rub at my wrists and gently swing my arms around myself. It helped somewhat. Hermione looked at me, amused.

"I'm just curious, Granger. Are your orgasms always so intense?" I really was curious.

"I've had a few that have been close to this intense. But the orgasms with you seem to be of the violent nature. I can't even give myself this kind of orgasms." She admitted, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, lets see if your orgasms are this intense when I'm in control." I said. I roughly reached over and grabbed her arm, tossing her onto the bed and swiftly rolled on top of her. Yes, missionary is always good.

For starters.

I quickly drove home and established a quick slapping pattern. I roughly grabbed her tit and pinched the nipple as I did it. She responded by running her fingernails up my back. It was rough and painful, but Merlin, it hurt so fucking good.

I reached down and pulled up her knee and quickly threw it over my shoulder, giving me even deeper penetration. Her moans went up another notch and I grinned, knowing that I would be bringing her to yet another orgasm, and this time I had total control.

She screamed and cried out with every thrust and her hips met mine every time. Her one heel dug into my ass and tried to drive me in even deeper. I played my final ace in the hole, reaching between us and seeking out her nub. I pinched it and she flew over the edge, hard. Her eyes flew open and her body was spasming. The way her pussy walls felt around my cock was absolutely amazing. If I hadn't been so distracted in watching her reaction to her own bliss, I had little doubt I would have reached my own peak. Maybe it was still the residual sensations from the cock ring. Either way, abstaining from my own release to watch hers was well worth it.

I pulled out of her and quickly flipped her over. I entered her from behind and I could still feel the residual contractions against my length. She was crying out loudly now with every impalement. She began to thrust back earnestly and I knew that I wouldnt be able to last much longer. Her cunt was so warm and felt better than anything else I'd ever been inside.

"Make yourself cum again. Cum with me, Granger." I told her. I was gripping her hips so tightly now, the tempo that I was keeping was almost too fast. I tried to slow down to pace it better, not sure how long I'd be able to last. She was rubbing herself at a furious pace. I reached one hand down to her breast and grabbed it, rolling the nipple in between my fingers. Her breathing picked up, her screams increased, and then she started to call out to me.

"Fuck me Draco. Aw, fuck. Right there. Shit. Fuck. Ah!"

I think I actually screamed when I came. Screamed. I might have called her name, I don't know. I just know I saw stars and I was gripping her hips so tightly that my nails did indeed draw blood. And it was the most intense orgasm ever. There was nothing even close to compare it to. Well, maybe the last one with her.

And miracle of miracles, she had gone over the edge with me. That only happens in those smutty, erotic novels, right? But I wasn't going to complain. If anything, the sensations or each others pleasure, had been what helped each other to make it that much more intense. She was right. There was no doubt about it. I'd be back.

I withdrew from her, gently. My prick was actually sore now. Like more than uncomfortable. I think we had actually fucked the shit out of each other.

_Mission accomplished._

She was still lying in the same position, and her chest was still heaving. She glanced at me with through those hooded lids, and gave me a lazy smile.

"Malfoy, consider yourself privileged. For the first time in a long time, I'm satisfied."

I grinned in response. I started to pull my clothes on, gingerly. I was a little sorer than I thought.

I left my tie. Eh, its a nice memento.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think I need to go get some food so I can turn in early. I think you might need a break." Wait. Was I showing her compassion? Why? I was sort of at a loss for words. Now that I've apologized to her and all, I'm really not sure what to say to her about any of this. I don't have words to hide behind anymore, or mock hostility. I guess Ill just play it by ear. What do they call it? Buddies with benefits?

"A nap actually sounds good." She gave me that lazy smile again. I was surprised that the two of us were able to maintain a civil conversation. Had something changed?

"Well, thank you." _Thank you? For tying me up, denying me an orgasm, and forcing me to eat your pussy? _No. Thank you for the mind-numbing sex.

I turned towards the door, and took one last look towards her naked body. I thought she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her and turned back to the door.

I heard her voice call out to me.

"Draco?" She asked. I turned around. Her eyes were still closed.

"Granger?" I responded.

"Tuesday night. Nine. Bring the pictures." She smiled again.

I turned around and walked out of her bedroom. I hesitated before walking out of her quarters, but then I realized I really didn't care if anyone saw me. I could be getting tutored, right? Just not in what they thought.

I whistled all the way to the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy does _not _whistle.

But he does when hes been well fucked by Granger.

* * *

**Woohoo. Finished! Like I said, I had no intention of making a second chapter at all. But as Hermione pointed out, Draco screwed up and didn't bring the pictures, so now I have to bring them back for one more chapter! At least.**

**Damn him. (: I'll whine the whole time. But, I think the next one I might write from HPOV. Just to toss things up. **

**Reviews are my inspiration! The more I get, the quicker I write! To my devoted few, I love you! **


	3. Tease me, please me

**A/N: First off, I truly apologize for the delay. Real life and all. To make up for it, this chapter is incredibly long! **

**And on that note, I don't know if I'll be writing another chapter from HPOV for a while. It was tough writing her as I've written her. Hopefully you'll see why. Not as easy as I thought it would be!**

**I hope it was worth the wait. **

**I'm leaving on vacation on thursday and since we'll be at the nice sunny ocean, and I'm alergic to the sun, I plan on spending the day in the hotel room reading and writing. I'm sure there will be no objections. (: **

**I think it turned out well overall. I hope you all enjoy it too. **

**Chapter is dedicated to those of you who have stuck with me and who take the time to leave me reviews. Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart.**

**As usual, none of it belongs to me. Just the idea. And what ideas they are. (;**

**Chapter 3 -Tease Me, Please Me**

************************************

I lowered myself into the hot bath water, hissing as my nether-regions broke the surface. Once they had been submerged for a few moments, the stinging sensation became more of a dull ache. Dull ache, I can deal with.

I flipped through the pages of the catalogue I was browsing. I knew exactly what I was looking for, but sometimes it's more fun to just look through the pages. That, and I found myself having to look at some of pages more than once. My mind was most definitely elsewhere.

Draco Malfoy had definitely been a fantastic lay. Not the best I had been with, but within the top two. I'd be damned if I'd tell him that. But he did have an amazing knack for oral sex. I'd give him that. Memories of our sex were definitely filling my thoughts and easily distracting me.

Granted, my experience was limited to what, six guys? And maybe a dozen times each, if that? Well, with one exception. So I didn't have a lot of experiences to compare to. I'm sure I had a lot less experience than Draco did. And I'm still not sure what made me think that he would even be good in bed. After all, rumors are just that. Draco is known all over the school as a sex legend. I know you can't believe everything you hear.

And I really didn't care. Pansy was a slag, everyone knew that. And I'm sure she would have exaggerated any and all of her conquests.

But, if she was such a good and dedicated girlfriend, why was Draco Malfoy, sex god extraordinaire, going into sex shops buying toys for himself?

I had been friends with Charlie Kendall for several years. He was actually a squib, born to wizarding parents. Charlie's father happened to be Lucius Malfoy's half-brother.

Charlie had only been at the shop for a few weeks when I made my first visit. I had just decided to break things off with Viktor Krum, deciding that our long distance relationship was just too difficult. I stopped into the shop, wanting to find a sex toy. Viktor and I had shared a very close, physical relationship, and I had quickly found that I missed this aspect.

I was very shocked when I walked into the shop and found my friend Charlie. We talked; I bought my first sex toy, a book on hand job techniques, and left with a date with Charlie.

We dated over that summer. Well, dated is a pretty loose term. We met at pre-arranged times, at pre-arranged places, for pre-arranged things. So yeah, we dated. I learned a lot about oral sex from Charlie. Charlie was more than willing to let me practice, and he enjoyed showing me what he knew as well. But better than that, I got his employee discount.

But as Sandy, a character in the movie Grease said 'It turned cold; that's where it ends.' Something in me knew that it was a rebound relationship, a 'summer fling'. It was exactly what I needed. I left with a slew of toys and books, a plethora of sex knowledge, and a great friend.

So I was incredibly shocked when a few days ago, I had gotten a letter from my friend, telling me what had happened. I wasn't upset with him, not really. Yeah, he gave Draco my initials, but I knew there were other people in the school with the same initials. So what? Let him suspect me? I don't care. I honestly wasn't upset with Charlie. And the more I thought about it, the more I thought that I could really have some fun with it.

So a few days later, when I placed yet another order for batteries, I included a note and told Charlie to 'go ahead and tell him what your owl looks like. I'll keep you updated with what he does.'

I could have kissed Charlie when I got a letter from him the next day, along with a catalogue, showing me a picture of the newest muggle wizarding crossover device. A DVD movie camera. It took me hours to figure out how to work around Hogwarts safety field. Charlie gave me a hand with that too. But in the end, I gave the device its own little field, inside the Hogwarts field. It was a tough piece of magic that was probably way too advanced for a student of Hogwarts. But not for the smartest witch in half a century. I hid the device on my bookshelf, and aimed it towards my bed. Because of the field, I would have to manually start any recording, instead of using a remote device. But I thought that I could probably figure an easy way around that. And figuring out how to get the batteries charged had been a whole different story.

And I had. The first time, I knew he would be there, and was able to start recording ahead of time. Although I hadn't known the exact time, and managed to waste a bit of the media recording space.

Our second time had been a little more of a surprise. I knew he would be back for more, I just didn't know when. I was actually glad that he came back. I wasn't looking forward to approaching him. But something told me that if I just sat back and waited, he would break down. It only took two days. I half expected it to take a little longer, but hey, I'm not complaining.

On the walk back to my quarters, I was able to quickly formulate my plan. I would blindfold him quickly so that I could start the recording. That, and it's always hot to tease and torment someone when they're blindfolded.

But now my mind was thinking forward, to more torture. I wasn't done with the blond bombshell quite yet. I still wanted a little more humiliation. If he brought me the rest of the pictures , then maybe I would consider showing him the movies I've made of our little fuck fests. See how he feels about blackmail now.

I flipped another page. Butt plug. A very tempting thought. But knowing someone like him, I'd have to use the most narrow, and a whole bucket of lube. And besides, it would be more to degrade him. I'd get more enjoyment out of it than he would. Anal beads. Now there's a thought. He'd object at first, but they give fantastic orgasms. But that would take some heavy persuasion. Oh! Here we go!

Leather.

I found exactly what items I wanted, marking off my selections with my wand on the order form. Charlie would get a kick out of this order.

After finishing my bath, I went into the bedroom, lighting some candles. The scent of lilacs always helped to relax and calm me. I made my way to the shelf where the recorder was hidden. I pulled it out and carried it to my bed. Rewinding it quickly, I hit play and turned up the volume.

Perfect. There was Draco Malfoy, naked and tied to my bed. His magnificent cock was jutting out and he was wearing that Slytherin tie across his eyes. I grinned. This was too perfect. I lay back as I watched, and felt myself getting wet as the scene re-enacted before my eyes.

_Wow. I'm really quite the bossy slut._

In a few spots I almost felt bad for Draco. Almost. I really did go quite hard on him. No pun intended. But it was still a huge turn on, watching myself fuck his face. Very humiliating, actually. I wonder what Draco would do, to make sure his Slytherin friends or his daddy didn't see this.

The video got to the end, where I undid Draco's binds and let him go free. Where he threw me onto the bed and drove himself into me. He was pounding into me, hard. It felt fantastic. Watching it was bringing back those familiar sensations. Reminding me of the blood he had drawn when he was gripping my thighs. Yes, it hurt, but I would be the last one to go to the hospital wing and get a potion for it. Call them well-earned battle scars.

The video ended, and I was glad that I had not put on any clothes after getting out of the bathtub. If I had, my panties would already be soaked. I got out of bed and changed the DVD to an empty one, hiding the full one before labeling it.

I debated over whether or not I should take care of this need myself. I was afraid that if I didn't, I would never be able to fall asleep. Then again, I'd had several orgasms earlier. Maybe that would be enough.

I decided to take a chance at sleep. I took my monthly anti-pregnancy potion, blew out the candles, and easily fell into a restful slumber.

*************************************

I had to get up early to mail my order to Charlie. I asked him to add it to my tab. It was kind of a running joke that we had. I was fairly sure that the things I had asked for would be in stock, and Charlie was always good about letting me know right away if something I wanted wasn't in the shop at the moment.

The day dragged on as usual. Lunch held its usual monotony, as Ron and Harry were droning on about Quidditch. Again.

_And the two of you have to ask why you never get laid? Seriously?_

It gets so old. Really.

My class work was done, and even my advanced reading was done. I was bored.

When I'm bored, I'm dangerous. When I'm bored, it almost always makes my mind wander. When my mind wanders, it wanders towards the gutter. And right now that gutter has Draco Malfoy's name written all over it. Merlin's beard. Why did I say tomorrow? That's a long time to wait.

I glanced across the lunchroom, seeing him picking at his food. He looked like he was trying to have a conversation with Blaise, but some random Slytherin girl was also trying to distract him.

Slag.

Keep your hands off my man meat. I am nowhere near done with him. Yet.

I had no intention of walking over to him and saying anything to him. I was hoping that maybe we could slip out for a quickie. I had no idea if he was even paying attention to me. And I did not want to attract any attention to myself. Shit. I hate being horny… I mean bored.

Hmmm… How to distract myself? I didn't have time to run back to my quarters for a wank, but I did have time to give myself a little imagery. Perfect!

I reached down into my bag. Digging down a little, into one of the pockets, I pulled out a lolly.

A bright red, cherry lolly.

I pulled the wrapper off and closed my eyes, letting myself imagine that it was Draco's swollen prick. I let the tip of my tongue swirl around and sucked it into my mouth. I pulled it out with a popping sound, and then repeated. I wasn't able to give it the same motions that I would normally do, but I gave it a good work out. I could feel the familiar wetness starting to form in between my thighs, and I rubbed my legs together firmly.

My imagined need for sex seemed to diminish as I took out my frustration on the lollipop. My tongue and lips gave it everything they had. The aching sensation diminished, and my mental need for sex lessened. My eyes were still closed as I was remembering the previous night with Draco, and how he had reacted. I could almost hear the way he had moaned as I wrapped my lips around him, and sucked on his man flesh.

When my fantasy got to the part where I was rewarded with a big healthy mouthful of spunk, I slowly opened my eyes. I was actually surprised to feel several sets of eyes on me. A few were from my own house, a couple in Ravenclaw. But there were two sets from Slytherin.

Blaise, and the blond who I had been fantasizing about. Blaise was staring with his mouth wide open, like he was mildly in shock.

_Yeah, I know. I'm the goody- goody Gryffindor._

Draco's eyes were narrowed. He didn't look happy. Eh, whatever. Don't take it personal, Draco. I wasn't directing it at you. Although you were the one starring in my day dream, and the object of my mouth's affection, I wasn't trying to be mean.

I placed the rest of my sugary confection on the edge of my plate as the rest of my classmates started to stand up. Some were going to their next class; some were going to places in between. I myself was headed to potions, in the dungeons.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and I was glad that I didn't receive an owl from Charlie at dinner. That meant that the things that I ordered would be in the next morning. I had to smile at that. I ate quickly while trying to do some of my own class work, knowing that I had a tutoring session in a half an hour. It was easy work, but it didn't leave me with a lot of time to do my own work.

Deciding that I had eaten enough, I picked up my books, gave a hurried wave to the boys, and quickly made my way to the library. I had one table in the library that I preferred to use. It had the best lighting, and it was centrally located for most of the tutoring subjects. I put my bag down, pulled out the books that I wanted, and walked down the aisle that had the books I needed.

I didn't even see him around the corner. He had to have known exactly where I would be headed. He was on top of me in a heartbeat. He slammed up against me, his erection against my ass making my panties wet almost instantly. One of his hands grabbed one of my tits roughly; the other hand immediately went to my center and pushed the fabric aside. His fingers parted my folds and I was shocked at how wet I really was. His breath was so hot and warm against my ear. I was glad that for once I was actually wearing a ponytail.

"That was a really fucking good show Granger. You see what you did to me? Can you feel how hard you made me?" His lips started to ravage my neck, planting harsh, wet kisses. His fingers in my panties drove into me, first one finger, and then two. He wasn't being gentle, and I didn't want gentle anyway. The hand on my breast started to pinch my nipple and I couldn't help the soft moan that I let out.

"Yeah, you like that Granger, don't you? You like it when I fucking tease you. Just like you were fucking teasing me earlier. Do you know what that felt like, Hermione?" His fingers had now moved to my clit and were starting to rub in slow, torturous circles. I couldn't stop myself from rotating my hips along with him. He starting to move his hips against my ass, and his erection felt incredible. I was biting my lip to stop from moaning. He resumed his torture on neck, sucking and nipping a warm wet path.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now. I want to take my cock and ram it so far up inside of you, Granger. And when I finish fucking you, you'll be walking with a limp." His lips were right next to my ear, and he stopped to flick. I pushed my hips back against his, and I had to bite my the inside of my cheek to fight myself from moaning out loud when he thrust his hips back, hard.

I started to panic when I heard voices enter the library. Shit. It was probably the girls that I tutor. Fuck it. I needed to get off, now. Draco pulled his hands from my panties, removed his hand from my breast and kissed my neck softly.

"You may want to get out there. And as they say, Payback is a bitch, Granger."

He spun and was out of my sight before I could even react. What the hell was that? I turned to find him. Consequences be damned, I was going to demand that he get me off, right now. He had literally disappeared. I had to wonder if he had used his invisibility cloak.

I stopped for a few seconds, trying to think about what to do next. I really should get out there and tutor. I'd been horny before. Nothing new. I'd never been this worked up during a tutoring session though. At least the session was with girls, and the class I was tutoring was muggle studies. It was definitely a class I didn't have to even think about.

I had to get out there, before the girls wondered where I was. They would see my books and my bag, and I always sat in the same spot, so hopefully that would save me a few minutes. I closed my eyes, took some deep even breaths, and fluffed my hair. I checked quickly to make sure that my clothes were not askew, and then turned to grab the books I had originally came down this isle for. I found them easily, and made my way out to my charges.

They both smiled at me, and then they both looked at me, concern crossing their face. "Hermione, are you ok?" They both asked at the same time. I nodded.

"You look flushed." One of them told me. The both started to giggle, and whisper. I pulled out the books I had found, and started to go over the material that they needed. As they were reviewing with themselves, I found myself daydreaming about what I was planning what I was going to do to Draco tomorrow night.

I was quickly pulled out of my reverie when I heard one of the girls whispered voices say "I'm positive that's a hickey."

_Oh, he did not._

I ignored the girls comment, but cut the study session a little shorter than I normally would have. I quickly pulled made my way to my quarters, and headed straight to the mirror.

That little weasel. Correction, that little ferret.

There, in all of its bright purple glory, was a hickey. It wasn't much larger than my thumb, but it was there, and it was unmistakable. I ran my fingers over it, and my eyes narrowed. Damn him. I had to wonder if he did it on purpose, or if it was on accident. He was a little overzealous . No, he was a lot overzealous. Well, he may have done it on purpose. Well, I wasn't going to hide it. Nope. Well earned battle scars.

Going to bed that night without getting myself off was probably the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. Well, it ranks right up there. It was definitely difficult. But I also knew that if I could abstain, it would make my adventure with Draco a lot more exciting.

*****************************************

The talk on Tuesday morning was interesting. I did absolutely nothing to cover the marks on my neck. I didn't know if the girls had said anything to anyone else in their house or not, but I wouldn't have cared if they did. Malfoy had decided to 'one up' the ante, so I had thrown one in raised the bet as well.

And I could not wait to show him my hand. It was very comforting, going into the game when you know without a doubt that you are holding the royal flush, all in hearts.

I sat down at the table to grab a bite to eat, timing it so that everyone in the Great Hall would see my entrance. The whispers increased with every step I took, and I had to fight hard not to smirk. I made my way to my usual spot across from Harry and Ron, next to Neville and Ginny. They all stared at me. All except Ron. Ron was glaring, and his face was an exceptional shade of bright pink. Ginny stared for only a few seconds, and then smiled and winked.

I asked each of them to pass me something, acting like nothing was wrong, and I was actually really surprised when none of them questioned me. I was half expecting it. Although there were a few times where I saw that Ron would start to open his mouth in that way that he did before he put his foot into it, and Harry would quickly elbow him.

I could have almost kissed Neville when he brought up the topic of Quidditch. Yeah, it's overdone. Yeah, they talk about it every day. But yeah, they're boys. It's a sport. You have to have a penis to understand.

I had almost forgotten the delivery that I was expecting that morning, and I was glad when the post owls came swooping in. They dropped in, making their various drop off, one of which happened to be directly in front of me. I discreetly picked up the package and tucked it into my bag. There was only one set of eyes that seemed to be remotely interested in what my delivery entailed.

His eyes found mine, his eyebrows quirking up in a question. I smirked in response. He'd find out soon enough.

The rest of the school day went by as usual. However, I did find myself secretly thinking about the package that was inside of my bag, and what I would be doing with it later tonight.

I ate my dinner quickly, and did my homework even faster, which was so uncharacteristic for me. I would usually pour over my homework for hours, and pour over my class work for even longer. And then sometimes I would pour over the next chapters to get that edge in the next class. And sometimes I would go over the homework a second time, to double check my answers, making sure everything was correct.

This time, I actually gave it a half ass attempt. And for the first time in a long time, I didn't care.

I double checked that that the recorder was ready for tonight's show, and then double checked my delivery for the night. I ended up pacing, waiting for Draco to show up.

At ten minutes to nine, I sat down at my desk. I wanted to give the appearance of studying. I did not want him to have the slightest clue of the affect he had on me. Or maybe it was fairer to say the affect that our actions had on me.

Cool, calm and collected.

_Yeah, right._

The door swung open at two minutes to nine and he strode in, exuding confidence. His little game from last night had given him a big head. Time to knock that ego down a notch.

I gestured to the bag that was slung over his shoulder. "I take it the rest of the pictures are in there?"

He nodded and reached inside. He pulled them out and handed me a stack. I flipped through them. "Is this all of them?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as he reached in again and pulled out a few more. I didn't know if these were possibly his favorite, or if he had withheld them on purpose. Maybe he was holding them to try and use them for more blackmail. My guess was the later.

I opened up my desk and put the pictures inside. I leaned back against the desk, adopting his same cocky attitude. I smirked at him.

"That was quite a little trick you played yesterday in the library. But giving me such a territorial mark? Malfoy, I'm surprised." I quipped.

He raised an eyebrow in response, and actually chuckled. "I have to apologize, actually. I didn't mean to bite so hard. I got a little caught up in the moment. I was just trying to get rough. But I was a little surprised that you didn't cover it up at all. I would have expected you to cast a glamour or something."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Yeah, normally I would cover them up. But the whispers were kind of nice. Sometimes I get sick of people always thinking that I'm some innocent little virgin." I smiled at him, mentally undressing him with my eyes. "But I don't think we came here to talk, Malfoy. And since you brought the pictures…" I left off.

He took a few steps towards me, reaching for me, and then stopped.

_It seemed he remembered my rules. Good._

I smiled at him.

"Draco, we are going to have so much fun. Well, I know I am." I told him.

I waggled my finger, motioning him towards me. He came closer and reached towards my clothes.

"First things first, Draco. You are going to make up for being so mean to me last night." I told him.

"Mean to you? I don't know Granger. Call me crazy, but if your panties gave any indication, you enjoyed it too." He smirked at me.

"Eh. It was ok." I answered, as nonchalantly as I could. The smirk fell from his face. My grin became wider at his reaction.

I walked into the bathroom, looking over my shoulder to see if he was following. He was staring at me, a look on his face like he was seriously hurt by my last statement. I doubted it, but I decided I'd try to make him feel a little better anyway.

I stopped and turned full around. "I do have to say that getting off in the books has always been a fantasy of mine. Maybe we can put that cloak of yours to use sometime." I told him. He glanced at me, and I winked.

His smile returned. I was a little confused that his ego was so easily bruised, but he seemed to quickly recover. He started walking towards me, and I made my way to the bathtub against the far wall. I turned on the taps, and started the water, selecting a few different scents of bubbles. He stopped behind me, just like I had trained him to do. I had to smile. At least he learned quickly.

"Ok Draco. We're going to try something that I've always wanted to do. You're going to give me a bath." I told him.

His raised his eyebrows at me in response. "You want me to bathe you?"

"Yes." I nodded my head. "And you're going to shave my legs too. And I want you to wash my hair."

"So call a house-elf." He quipped.

"Oh, no. I think you'll do a much better job." I smiled in response. "You need to take my clothes off first though Malfoy."

He looked at me, and I think he actually contemplated defiance for a few moments. With a slight moment of hesitation, he reached towards me and started undoing my tie. He made quick work of the knot, and began on my shirt. I was actually a little shocked when he undressed me the rest of the way without any snarky comments. He turned and shut off the water without any prompting from me, and starting to unbutton his shirt. He took it off and put it on the counter.

I stood there, watching him take his shirt off. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, are you going to get in, or let the water get cold?" He asked me with his best cocky grin.

I was shocked when he offered his hand to help me get into the tub. I took it, and stepped in. I sat down in the water and let it cover me. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I could feel Malfoy's eyes watching me. I opened my eyes, to see something crossing his lips that resembled a genuine smile. I returned it as he reached for a washcloth.

He filled it with my body wash, and began to wash me with a gentleness that shocked me. I was expecting him to take advantage of the situation, but he was actually a gentleman. I was surprised. I would have expected Draco to head straight for the prize.

He bathed me, shaved my legs and washed my hair. He took no shortcuts and used no spells. I wanted to ask him if he'd ever done this to someone before, but I knew that a Malfoy would never bathe anyone else. I'm sure that even when Draco was a child, his mother didn't bathe him. That task would be too menial for a Malfoy.

And even though he was only bathing me, it was a huge turn on. And if the bulge in his pants was any indication, it was affecting him just as much as it was affecting me.

He helped me to stand, and let the water to drain, before grabbing a large and fluffy towel. He slowly began to dry me off, patting in some spots and rubbing in all the right ones. I had to admit; I was getting more and more turned on. He led me over to the counter where he had seen me on a previous occasion. He looked at the bottles in front of him, held one of them up to read it, and without asking me or saying a word; he opened the cap and started to squeeze a small amount onto his hand. Just as he had watched me do once to myself, he began to rub in small circles, up and down each leg. I glanced at his crotch and smirked as I saw his erection straining in his pants.

He moved to my stomach and started to rub the lotion in there, in the same seductive motion. He moved around to my backside, making the same motions. I stopped hiding the moans, letting him know how I was feeling. He made his way up my back, and it might have been my imagination, but he seemed to move a little quicker than he had on my legs.

He finally finished with my arms and my neck, but totally avoiding my breasts altogether. He smiled when he got to the hickey. He placed the bottle back onto the counter and took another towel. He began to gently tousle my hair. I was almost allowing myself to become distracted by Draco's gentle actions. I had to quickly remind myself that I had a game plan, and I needed to stick with it.

"You know Draco, for never doing this before, you're pretty good."

He smirked in response.

"Are you ready to go into the bedroom and see what Charlie sent me?" I asked. He grinned widely and started following me into my bedroom, grabbing his shirt as he went.

I retrieved my wand from where I had conveniently placed it earlier, and lit several candles in the room with a simple flick. I made my way to the dresser and was easily able to start the recorder, while coincidently reaching for my outfit which happened to be on the same shelf.

I turned to face him. He was sitting on my bed, waiting for me to tell him what I wanted. Excellent.

Operation finish humiliating Draco Malfoy was about to begin.

"Well, here's part of Charlie's delivery." I tossed the black leather in his lap, and he easily caught it. He held it up and looked at me hungrily.

"Very nice Granger."

"I have a feeling it's going to look great. I don't like to buy leather without trying it on, but I took a wild guess. But it looks really close. But the great thing about this outfit is the ties in the back." I motioned to them. I stood before him, in all my naked glory, and put my hands on my hips.

"Well? Were you going to put it on me, or did you want to try it on yourself?" I asked him. It only took him a few seconds to pick up the garment, and come towards me, holding it up one way and then the other, as if wondering which would be the best way to put it on. He put the breasts in their obvious cups, and the rest of the outfit more or less fell into place.

Slowly, he walked behind me and started to cinch the corset closed. His knack for dressing me, as well as just taking care of me in general was uncanny. He got the corset in place, and then held the thong out for me, gently taking one ankle and then the other, and then pulled the thong into place. He stood back and looked at me and I could see his erection peeking out the top of his pants.

I took the few steps towards him, slowly and seductively. He grinned widely.

"I don't know why you had me put that on you Granger. We're just going to be taking it off right away." He laughed.

_That's what you think._

I stepped right around him, and sat down on the bed. He turned and looked at me, confused. "Strip, Malfoy."

He grinned and started undoing his belt.

"That's what I'm talking about, Granger." He said. I quickly held a hand up to stop him.

"Whoa. Wait a minute." I told him, and he stopped. I smiled, trying to make it look as innocent as possible. "I want you to strip tease for me."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dance for me. Don't just take your clothes off. Sell me the goods, Malfoy. I want to see what I'm getting." I said. I smiled widely as I leaned back on my elbows. He stared at me, and I seriously think he was having second thoughts. But it didn't last long, and his expression changed from disbelief to something close to embarrassment.

He laughed, and I think he was trying to break the ice. He was nervous! It was actually funny, and I wanted to laugh. If I didn't have to maintain the persona of a hard ass, I would have. But this was a game, and I had a role to play. And laughing was not the best idea.

He shyly reached down and started to undo the buckle on his belt, wiggling his hips to and from as he did. Now I did laugh. It was too hard not to. He managed to get the buckle undone the rest of the way. He pulled the belt out of the loops now, slowly, while he rotated his hips in time to a tune in his head. He smiled his cocky grin at me and I returned it.

When the belt was fully out of his pants, he turned around and exposed his glorious backside. He looked back over his shoulder, giving me a look that was almost shy, almost bashful, and definitely close to come hither. I laughed at his expression again, and then forced myself to stop. I needed to stay focused. The object of today's lesson was to maybe teach this boy humility and I needed to maintain the upper hand.

He started to undo his pants slowly, dropping them an inch at a time. He must have been going commando, because as the pants went lower, there were no other garments covering the skin. Not that I was complaining. The skin was rather nice to look at.

He dropped his pants all the way and continued to shake his hips side to side, then thrusting them back and forth with an invisible partner. I was getting wet watching him, and I knew that I was going to enjoy the rest of our game tonight, very much.

He turned to face me and started thrusting his hips, and I sat up now. His cock was very hard, and I didn't want him enjoy this too much. Not this soon. He still needed to suffer, just a little bit more.

"Alright, you've sold me Draco. The show was adequate. You can stop." I told him. He stopped moving, but the grin stayed on his face.

_Time to wipe that off your face._

"Ok Malfoy. We can do this the easy way or the difficult way. It's your choice." I glanced at his bouncing prick. "You can either bend down over my knees and cooperate, or I will tie you up and restrain you. It's your choice."

"My choice? You're tying me up again?" He asked. "Why? I brought the pictures, I apologized… wait, is this because of my little stunt in the library?"

I smiled at him. "Oh no. I rather enjoyed your little stunt in the library. I'm glad you played back. But honestly, the thing with the lolly wasn't to aggravate you. Not intentionally. It was to relieve me. But now… I'm going to teach you the proper way to apologize. Since your daddy's way wasn't effective."

I saw him swallow, and I almost thought that he looked scared. Strike that. He did look scared. I motioned with my head to my desk. "Walk over to the top drawer and open it up." He did it without hesitating and he only paused when he saw the contents.

"A paddle? Seriously?"

I smiled widely. "I'm sorry Draco, but your apology could have been so much better. This is the only way I know to get it from you. So, I figure either you can grovel right now, or I can spank it out of you. Take it from me though; the spanking is an awesome alternative."

"I'm not groveling Granger. And I'm done with your little game." He shook his head at me, and bent over to grab his pants.

"Well, then you might as well go and pack your stuff. I will be going to Professor Dumbledore first thing in the morning with these photos that you so graciously provided." I explained to him, one upping his hand. I knew he was bluffing.

"Tell him. I'll tell him that we've had a relationship and those photos were consensual." Draco replied, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Hmm… He had a point there. He could tell him that, and it would be my word against his. And he has been horribly rude to me, so maybe I could use that in my defense. But would Dumbledore believe me over him? I wasn't ready to play my trump card so soon, but if I had to...no, not yet.

I reached over and took the paddle from his hands. He looked at me and for the first time since we had started our little game, I wasn't sure what was going through his mind. "It's just a game, Draco." I said in a voice that was just louder than a whisper. He glanced up at me then. "If you're uncomfortable, I stop. But haven't you liked it so far?" I kept my voice low. I was trying to sound seductive, but really I was trying to keep quiet enough so the recorder would not pick up my voice. I didn't know if it would work or not.

He honestly had to think about it. I was worried that I really would have to play the rest of my hand. And I really wanted to play it on my terms, not his.

My logic must have finally won out, and he smirked at me. "I don't think I've ever considered letting someone spank me. You'd better make it good." He winked at me before kneeling down in front of me, and then getting down on all fours. It was my turn to stare with my mouth open. "And if you make it really good Granger, maybe you'll even get that apology you want." He looked back at me, and wiggled his ass in emphasis.

I grinned. I could not believe my luck. This was going to be way too easy.

I stood, and began smacking my own hand with the paddle as I circled him. I was trying to build up the anticipation, but honestly I wasn't sure where to begin. Eh, what the hell.

I stopped behind him, rubbing one hand in small circles on one cheek and then the other. I gave it a very light tap with my hand. His entire body bucked in response. I felt my nipples harden at his response. I made the same motion on his other cheek and slapped his ass only slightly harder. His hips bucked but not nearly so harshly.

"Call me crazy, Malfoy, but I think you like this." I told him. "I think you like getting spanked by the head girl."

He didn't answer me, but when I smacked his ass a few seconds later, using the paddle, he didn't hide the moan that escaped his lips. I smacked the other cheek, and was surprised to see that both sides were already turning a healthy shade of pink.

I started to rotate my strokes. Sometimes I hit the same cheek twice, sometimes I alternated. I hit hard and quick, or sometimes just a tap.

Sometimes he responded. Sometimes his hips bucked, a few times he moaned. I saw his head drop down more than once, and I had to wonder if maybe he was ashamed at what he was doing. Letting a woman hit him? Letting a mudblood spank him? It was time to find out.

I reached down with my free hand and wrapped my fingers around his shaft. I was amazed to find it rock hard. It probably could have cut glass. There was a huge drop of pre cum on the tip, and I wiped at it, using it to lubricate my hand as I gave his length a good stroke.

"Malfoy, are you enjoying this? Because your prick sure is." I quipped.

"Ehh… it's ok, I guess if you're into that kind of thing." He responded. His voice was very strained.

"Do you know why I'm spanking you, Malfoy?" I asked. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'cruel sadistic bitch' but he let out a moan instead, when I hit him a little harder than I intended.

"Because I'm a horrible person, Granger." He managed to say in between strikes. "Because I've treated you so meanly and it's only fair that you treat me the same in return."

"Hmm…. Well, that's really close." I conceded.

"I'm spanking you…" another spank, "and I'm actually keeping track…" another spank, this one a little harder than the last, "for every single time that you've ever made me cry." Three quick smacks in succession. "But don't worry, we're almost done."

"Granger, I'm sorry. " He cried out as he winced at a harder smack than I had intended. "I've never meant to make you cry. And I promise I'll never do it again."

I stopped spanking. Not because we had hit my imaginary made up number. Not because my hand had gotten tired.

I stopped because I believed him. For the first time in my life, I believed him. That and his statement had floored me. I was expecting many things tonight. A plethora of outcomes.

But not this one.

I put the paddle down on my dresser and picked up my wand. I walked over to him and offered my hand to help him stand. I was sure that his ass had to be a little sore. He took my hand without a word and stood before me, wincing slightly when he reached his full height. I motioned towards my bed.

"If you lay down, I'll take care of that for you."

"Take care of it?" He asked.

"I can give you a few cooling spells to help with the stings. I don't think you'll bruise, I don't think I hit you that hard." I answered him.

He nodded and bent over onto my bed. I did the spells quickly. He was perfectly still and I worried that he had actually fallen asleep. He stopped and looked at me as I turned to put my wand down.

"I caught you off guard, didn't I? You weren't expecting me to say that." He said, forming a half question.

"Yes." I answered, truthfully. "I was expecting you to beg and plead for me to stop, make a bunch of empty promises, something along those lines. Threaten my first born, something really Malfoy-ish."

He smirked as he looked at me. "That's really not my style, Granger. My fathers, yes. But not mine."

"So what is your style, Malfoy?" I asked, honestly interested in his answer.

"I prefer to use my incredible good looks, and my seven inch cock to make women do my bidding." He waggled an eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

He pulled himself up onto his feet and walked over to me. He stood directly in front of me and looked into my eyes, cocking his head as if he was studying me. I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

"Draco?" I asked.

"I truly am sorry that I ever made you cry, Granger. That's not who I am. That's who my father expects me to be." He said. He took a quick breath, and then with both of his hands, he brought my lips to his.

Whoa! Where had this come from? Draco Malfoy being tender? This whole night was something out of a weird sci-fi novel. Maybe he'd start singing Elvis next.

His lips were good. His kisses had just the right amount of pressure. His tongue quickly found its way into my mouth, but not forcibly. It was a gentle probe which was not what I would have expected from him. Quite the opposite. His kiss was almost passionate, and that scared me.

His lips pulled away from mine, and he stated kissing a path across my cheek, to my ear. He made a few gentle swipes, and then started placing wet kisses down my neck, tracing the way to my collarbone. His fingers made their way to my back and started to undo my outfit.

I was honestly having a hard time concentrating on anything when his lips were being so soft and undemanding. He was being so… submissive. It was unreal.

As much as I really did enjoy this, we would have much time for this later. Well, should I say many more times for this. He just didn't know it yet. I guess if he wanted to be the submissive, I was going to have to dominate. Not a problem.

I pulled myself away from him, fighting a smile. I reached behind myself and undid the rest of garment, letting it fall to the floor. I peeled the thong down, letting it shimmy down my hips. I stepped out of it, and walked back towards the bed.

I fell backwards and propped myself up onto the pillows. I spread my legs widely and gestured for him to come and join me on the bed. He did and I pointed to my dripping core.

"My pussy could desperately use some attention from that pretty little mouth of yours Malfoy."

He smiled as he dropped onto his knees in front of me, and started making slow, torturous licks at me. I groaned and my head fell back. He used the entire surface of his tongue, and his strokes seemed to run my entire length. He would stop when he reached my clit. The tip of his tongue would dip and swirl around the hardened nub, and then he would lap at my juices again.

Unable to stop myself, I grabbed his head and took a fistful of hair. I shoved his face into my core, grinding his nose against me and loving the noises that he was making in response. I cried out when I felt a finger insert itself inside of my pussy, and then a second finger joined it. He was focusing a lot of his attentions on my clit, and it was definitely feeling the abuse. My climax was literally just minutes away.

I looked down at him, and for one split second, our eyes made contact. He chose that second to take my nub in between his lips and bit down. I came, hard. My hips were rocking violently against his face and he quickly latched both hands around my hips so that he could hold on.

My orgasm rode on a lot longer than they usually did. I let the last few waves' crash over me, and finally allowed myself to smile when they stilled. I could definitely use a nap.

Draco had other ideas.

He pulled himself up so that his face was right next to mine. His breath was warm and hot in my ear.

"Granger. I'm going to fuck you now. You might want to hold on to something. I'd appreciate it if you didn't hold on to my ass though." He told me.

He barely gave me time to blink before he slammed his length into me. He didn't even stop for a breather as he started up a fast and furious rhythm. We were both crying out with every stroke and the bed was cracking against the wall with every stroke.

With his incredible pace, it only took me minutes before I was crashing over the edge yet again. And it didn't even faze him. He kept up the same pace, sweat now forming on his brown. I gripped his back and I know I left some marks as I tried to hold on. I actually did try to stay away from his bum. I honestly had no idea how he could keep up this pace or for how long.

"Fuck Granger. You got me so worked up… I don't think my dick has ever been this hard. You like it when it 's this hard?"

"Shit yes Malfoy." I told him. "Fuck me harder. I want to scream your name."

"Not a problem." He smiled. He reached down, pulled a leg up and put my knee up to his chest. The angle of penetration has just increased, and we both cried "Fuck" at the same time.

I came again a few seconds later. And I was screaming his name. Loudly. Good thing I had thought ahead and put up the silencing charms earlier. I could guarantee someone would have heard this time.

I was on the verge of another orgasm, when the expression on his face started to change. His eyes started to roll towards the back of his head, and I knew he was close. I bucked my hips back with everything I had, and reached down to pinch my own nipples.

"Fuck, Granger… I hope you're ready for this… Aghh.. Shit… Granger!"

I was only a half a second behind when I screamed out "Malfoy!"

He collapsed on top of me, both of us trying to catch our breath. I welcomed his weight. It was actually kind of nice.

When his breathing had become more controlled, he withdrew and rolled off of me. We both glanced at each other at the same time and smiled at each other with big goofy grins.

"Wow." We both said at the same time.

We were both quiet then. I think the reality of it all was sinking in. Although in his mind, it was a different reality. To him, it was our last time together. To me, I knew that with the videos in my possession, I could make him do whatever I wanted. Including continue our little twisted relationship, if I chose to. Although I hadn't really decided, I'd knew that I'd be crazy not to.

Both of breathing had seemingly returned to something closer to normal, and he sighed. It was a little loud, almost as if he was trying to prompt me. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see him looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

_Of course. He wants me to be the stereotypical girl and beg him to stay or confess my love or some romantic shit._

Time to end this game on my terms. Or at least make him think I was.

"Well, thanks for bringing me all the pictures this time." I smiled at him as I sat up. I went to my armoire and pulled out my robe. "And the sex has been great." I walked over to where I had casually discarded my corset and thong and picked them up. I placed them with my other soiled laundry, and turned to see him still sitting in the same spot.

"I guess I'll see you in Defense against the Dark Arts." I said. He still hadn't moved, or said anything, so I could only imagine what was going through his head. If I had to guess, he probably did not want to end things at all, and he was more than likely confused as to how a woman could resist him and his 'seven inch cock'.

He sat up and stared at me.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." He slowly bent over and picked up his clothes. He put on his pants a little gingerly, and put his shirt on, foregoing the buttons. He wrapped his tie around his neck but didn't bother to tie it at all. He put both shoes on, and started to walk towards my open bedroom door.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I had been holding, and sat down onto the bed.

_Wow. I had actually pulled it off._

Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "Granger… Hermione…" he paused. He was quiet for so long that I prompted him.

"Yes Malfoy?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing. Never mind. See you in class, I guess." He turned and I waited until I heard the portrait click shut before I moved again.

When it finally did, I got up and changed the password right away. I really didn't want him coming back in here tonight. I needed to think. Now that I finally had some ammunition, something to hold over his head, I needed to figure out exactly what I was going to do with it, step by step.

I went back into my bedroom and stopped the recording.

I then headed into the bathroom. Hot baths were always a good place to think.

**Whew!! Please, it only takes you two seconds! I know there are a ton of you who have me marked for alerts. Please just hit the little button and say you liked it. Or say hey, it could have been better. Or maybe spank Draco more next chapter! Because you know there will be a next chapter!**

**Maybe you'd like to see the tables turned? Maybe he spanks her? Maybe they finally do get it on in the library. Tell me what you'd like to see. (:**


	4. So addicted to

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! They really do feed me! The next chapter should be even less of a wait, I hope. (: Sorry, lots of rl drama that no one really cares about.**

**But I'll do my best. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer applies. None of it belongs to me. Not a shread of it. Just the idea.**

**Oh, and written from DPOV.**

* * *

As I left Hermione's quarters, I had about fifteen different emotions running through me. And I wasn't sure which one I wanted to deal with first. If any of them. She seemed to bring that out in me. Confusion, anger, desire, frustration and something that felt similar to humiliation. And that was just on the surface. There were so many beyond that, I didn't know if I could put names to them, or if they were just different branches of the same emotions.

I didn't know how to deal with any of them, if I wanted to deal with any of them, or how to even start. Yeah, let's start a support group. 'Addicted to Granger'. Wait. Was I? That could be quite an admission to make. I knew the witch drove me crazy. I knew that when I wasn't with her, I thought about her constantly. I knew that when I wasn't with her, I was thinking about the next time that I would see her, and thinking of excuses for how I could see her. So maybe I was addicted to her.

_That's a scary thought._

Well, I could talk to someone.

_There's an even scarier thought._

I knew that this was the kind of thing that I wanted to be confidential. It wasn't something that I wanted spread all over the school. Not so much for my reputation, but for hers as well. But maybe she didn't really care. We hadn't really talked about it, and she had done nothing to cover up the mark I had left on her neck. And for all I had known, she had told people who had given it to her. Although I didn't think that was the case. I was still pretty sure that she preferred anonymity. So talking to anyone was out. But like I said, I had no one to talk to anyway. There was no one in the school that I could trust to keep their mouth shut. To be honest, I didn't think there was anyone in my life that I could trust to stay quiet. I didn't trust either one of my parents. They were both too worried about image in everything that was done. So they would never give me their honest opinion. And I didn't think that any of my fellow classmates could be trusted either. Most of the people in the Slytherin household would only do something for their own personal gains. So unless I offered them something, they wouldn't give me their silence. And if someone offered them money, Rita Skeeter for example, their loyalty to me would mean nothing.

I made it back to my quarters easily and decided to take a quick shower. The hot water usually helped to clear up my head, and hopefully it would help me sleep if I could alleviate some of this pressure. But honestly, I didn't know which pressure was worse. The pressure in my groin, the pressure in my head, or the funny pressure in my chest.

I turned the water as hot as I could stand it, and let the stream spray over me. The water stung against my bare ass, feeling more like pins and needles than anything close to relaxing. I was actually thankful that Hermione had the afterthought to give me the spells that eased the pain. I would have hated to think of what it might have felt like if she hadn't. Even with the spells, the sting was quite painful.

I stopped and actually thought about the sting itself, and how it had been delivered. At first, I had been absolutely humiliated. I had never even contemplated something so humiliating. I had never even contemplated letting a girl do something so hardcore. And as much as it freaked me out, there was a part of me that actually liked it. Although if you would have asked me, at first; I would have said no. And if anyone asked me, I would deny it.

But if anyone could have done it, it would have been Hermione. Of all the girls I'd been with, I'd been with quite a variety. Hermione was like none of them. Sure, in outward appearances she was like several of them. But as far as her demeanor? She was unique. She was the one person in my life so far that had challenged me, in the bedroom and outside of the bedroom.

No one had ever challenged me in the classroom. Most people were usually too intimidated by me to do that. But not her. She stood up to me, argued with me, and defied me. I really despised her for it, but a part of me admired her for it too. It took a lot of gall to stand up for yourself, and for what you believe in.

And then there was the bedroom. Who the hell had taught her what she knew? Or maybe I didn't want to know. But it would stand to reason that Hermione probably learned what she knew from books. Not to say that she didn't have a partner or two. After all, there are some things that you just can't learn from books. But I knew that the way Hermione loved to read, I was almost willing to bet that she had read a good majority of her skills.

No matter where she had learned her skills, they were top notch. And it was a shame that they were no longer available. And I had come so close to asking her…

Asking her what? For a relationship? Well, relationship was a loose term where we were involved. But yeah, that was probably what I wanted. Just something so that we could continue what we had been doing. No commitment, no attachment, no empty promises. We could just get together a few times a week, or whenever we both agreed on, and have some hot, meaningless sex. And if that meant that I had to survive getting my ass spanked every time, I'd put up with it, gladly. It was worth it for the supreme fucking that came along with it.

I got out of the shower and put on the loosest pair of pajama pants that I could. The friction on my ass was slightly painful, but at the same time it also felt good. It brought back a flood of memories of a few short hours ago and made my dick twitch in anticipation.

I allowed the familiar sensations of pleasure wash over me, but as I rehashed our night together, I started to remember little tidbits that I hadn't noticed before. The more that I remembered, the more frustrated I became. I couldn't help but think of the way that she had virtually treated me like a slave. The way that she had made me undress her and bathe her. Yes, I had found it erotic and sexy at the time, but looking back at it now, it was a little humiliating. Who did she think she was? I wasn't anyone's slave, let alone hers.

And dressing her up in leather? That was another level of twisted all together. Yes, I had fantasies of seeing sexy women in leather. She hadn't been on the list, but now that I had seen what she had under her robes, I would probably add her to my mental list. But still, leather belonged in the world of bondage. The only dabbling I had ever done had been with Granger. Letting someone tie you up meant that you gave up power; you gave up being in control.

And the strangest thing in the world was that I had let Hermione Granger be the one to take those reigns. And she had totally taken advantage of that control. Her treatment had bordered on abuse. And I had like it, but regardless. I didn't deserve to be treated like that, no matter how she felt I treated her in the past

She got her fucking apology. That was all she cared about. My humiliation was just an added bonus for her. Seeing Draco Malfoy on all fours while she spanked his bare ass was just an added bonus to her.

And I had almost stooped so low as to ask for a relationship? From her? No. I could do a hell of a lot better. Wet holes were a dime a dozen. I could find another female who was more worthy of my attention who wouldn't humiliate me so I could get off.

_Fuck you, Hermione Granger. It was fun while it lasted_.

**************************

The next morning I found myself refreshed, and walking with a spring in my step. Even though my ass was still sore as hell from the night before. I again gave a silent thanks to Hermione before continuing to the Great Hall to breakfast. I was mildly surprised to see her coming the opposite direction, and we were going to approach the doors at the same time. She smiled at me, her eyes giving me a once over.

"Malfoy." She smirked.

I nodded. Fuck her. What was the bitch trying to do? I wasn't her eye candy.

I went into the great hall and sat down at the first empty spot I found in the Slytherin table. I fought a smirk when I noticed how many of the ladies were suddenly paying attention to me. Was I suddenly wearing a sign around my neck? 'In need of a good fucking?'

I started eating, not really paying attention to the people next to me, but then had to fight back a smile when I realized who was on my left. None other than Daphne Greengrass. Next to Pansy, she was the biggest slag in Slytherin, and she loved to give head. And she was single at the moment, not that it would have stopped her anyway.

And she was exactly what I needed.

I subtly reached under the table and put my hand on her right knee. Not that I needed to be subtle around her. She would have taken the direct approach just as well. She turned and looked at me, giving me a wink. Her hand quickly found its way into my lap.

My eyes quickly shot to Granger. She didn't even notice what was happening. Nor did anyone else at our table for that matter. This was actually kind of sad, with the workout she was giving me. Even through my pants, she was making me hard. I kept watching Granger, waiting for some kind of reaction. Any kind of reaction.

Nothing.

_Well, if she wasn't even going to bother looking_…

I was easily able to secure a date for later that night. Well, girls like Daphne don't date. But you get the idea. But it didn't matter. In less than twelve hours, I would be fucking Hermione Granger out of my system.

The day dragged on forever, but the time for my date finally arrived, and I found myself sprinting to the astonomy tower. Yeah, I know it's a cliché kind of place. But it was comfortable, convenient, secluded and dark. Perfect for a midnight meeting.

She was already there when I arrived and the thought actually crossed my mind that maybe she had met someone up there before she had met me. I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind and greeted her with my biggest smile.

We both skipped the formalities and stripped, and began a pretty heavy make out session. Her kisses left something to be desired, but her tits were just the right size. I began to massage them, as she ran her nails down my chest, towards my man flesh.

She began to pump and stroke at my flesh, and then let out a girlish giggle.

"Problems, Draco?" She asked.

I let out a groan. For the first time in my life, I had a limp dick. Well, not limp. But definitely not at its full potential. It was only half hard, and she knew it. Daphne and I had been together a handful of times, and she had seen me at my best. Now she was seeing me at my worst.

My very worst.

This could not be happening. I couldn't get it up? What was the problem? I was in the Astronomy Tower, with a naked woman who was fairly attractive, and more than willing to have sex with me in as many ways as I wanted to.

And I couldn't get it up.

I flipped onto my back, and looked at the ceiling. Daphne took this as a sign and paid extra close attention to my almost flaccid member. She wrapped both fingers around the base and began pumping with short fast strokes, and took the head into her warm, wet mouth.

No go. It felt good, but not good enough to make me rise to the occasion.

I closed my eyes. All I could see was a pair of chocolate eyes, surrounded by an ocean of flowing chestnut curls, and the way those eyes looked when they locked with mine as her lips connected around my flesh.

I felt a jolt rush through me and my dick sprang to life. I imagined her head as it bobbed up and down on my shaft. I could vividly remember each sensation that went through my body as her lips expertly performed their talented skills all over my naked flesh.

Another jolt. I heard a moan, and it wasn't from me.

My eyes shot open and I looked down. The image was ruined, and so was my erection. I was limp in a matter of seconds. Daphne's eyes looked up at me, questioning.

"Draco?"

"I'm fine. I think we should just do this another time." I told her, rapidly trying to think of a better explanation, but not coming up with one.

She dressed quickly, and left with little drama. That was one of the good things about fucking the house slags. Little drama. It was refreshing.

I lay there, still in the same spot, staring at my penis. I had no idea what was going on with my favorite muscle. If it wouldn't work anymore, I'd might as well take my own life. Life without sex? Well, was it broken? Had it been overworked? Granger had ridden it pretty hard. Maybe it was just overused and needed some recovery time. I took myself in my hands and felt around. Nothing felt broken or sprained. It all felt the same as it usually did.

I needed to get myself hard, to prove that I could. To prove that everything was still working ok. To prove that it must have just been something that Daphne was doing wrong. I lay back on the cushions on the floor and imagined Daphne as she had been just a few short minutes before. Naked, hot, and ready. I thought back to some of our previous meetings. How she had looked then. The things we had done. I played with my limp prick. Nothing.

I was frustrated, and I was worried. Could this really be permanent?

I needed to try something else. Wait. When Daphne had been trying to get me off, I had been thinking of Granger. I closed my eyes and imagined Granger and our times together. When she would go down on me. The way her pussy tasted. The way her body quivered when she would reach her orgasm. The way her muscles clenched me when I was deep inside of her, riding her to my own orgasm.

I glanced down. My prick was rock hard. I grasped it and quickly brought myself to an explosive orgasm.

As my body came down from its euphoria, I reflected on my discovery. So it was thoughts of Granger that got me off? How the hell did she do that? Why did she do that? I didn't want that. I didn't ask for that. How the hell could I ever have sex with anyone else ever again, without thinking about Granger the whole time? Had she slipped me a fucking potion or something? Cast a fucking spell? Either way, I would not spend the rest of my life like this. No fucking way. Not happening.

I grabbed my wand and cleaned myself up, and then got dressed.

That woman had some explaining to do.

I was at her quarters in record time. I gave the password, and the portrait refused to let me in. I repeated the password. The portrait then ever so politely informed me that the password I had provided was no longer the password; the mistress had changed it and had not allowed anyone to enter without the proper password.

_That bitch. She did it now._

Merlin, how I hated that witch.

I walked back to my quarters, utterly dejected. My life was over. I couldn't perform, and apparently the only way I could perform was if I thought of Granger.

_Yeah, just kill me now._

I climbed into my bed, still having no idea how to handle any of this.

I woke up the next morning, not having slept very much at all. Or very well for that matter. My dreams were totally plagued by a certain girl.

And as luck would have it, I happened to run into her at every possible chance that day. And the next. Whether it was in between classes, or just on the way to the great hall, she was at every turn. And it was unbelievably frustrating. Maybe it was just my imagination, but it almost looked like she had shortened her skirts. And maybe she was wearing tighter shirts. Maybe. And was she purposely wearing that scent that drove me fucking nuts? It smelled like lilacs and waterfalls, and just fucking… Granger.

_Yeah, she did this shit on purpose. She had to. She was trying to torture me._

Either way, here was Hermione Granger, walking around in her little mary janes and her school girl uniform looking totally fuckable. And here I was, walking around with a perpetual hard on. And it was embarrassing as hell. I was sneaking into the bathroom to wank. And I hated myself for it.

I was getting ready to go and ask Pansy for a go, but I was almost afraid that the same thing would happen that happened with Daphne. And somehow, I didn't think Pansy would be so forgiving. Luckily, Daphne had kept it just between us. But something in my gut told me that Pansy would tell everyone and anyone who would listen. And I really wanted it dropped. I actually appreciated the fact that Daphne did drop it. I knew that Pansy wouldn't. If Hogwarts had a yearbook, that would be the caption underneath my photo. 'Most likely to get a limp dick.'

Now, there's a reputation I want to keep.

I was sure that whatever this condition was, it was only temporary, but still. I didn't want to take a chance at a repeat performance. So as badly as I wanted to test the theory and try a sure thing like Pansy, I decided not to press my luck.

But I still needed to figure out what I was going to do about my problem. If it was a problem. Maybe it would go away with time. Somehow I doubted that.

I finally decided that I would try another go with my pocket pussy. After all, it does have a money back guarantee, right? I went into my quarters, dug it out of the bottom of the trunk where I had hidden it, and slipped it onto my aching member. It did feel good, and it did feel like the real thing.

But get me off? No. I wasn't even close.

Until I thought of Granger.

As soon as I let thoughts of her delicious body fill my mind, my cock would instantly become rock hard and I swear I could fuck straight through steel. I let images of her naked body run through my mind as I let the toy do its job. It lamely got me off to a mediocre orgasm.

I lay in my bed, nearly in tears. At least I knew what a woman felt like now. I was beyond sexually frustrated, dejected, and I didn't know what to do. As stupid as it sounded, I wanted to cry. But men don't cry.

I looked down at the wasted lump of rubber I was holding in my hands. What a waste. Then I got a fantastic idea. Kill two birds with one stone. I could get my money back for this worthless sex toy, and get Charlie's opinion. He's a few years older than me, and I'm sure he doesn't know anyone who even goes to this school, so I can freely talk about her. But maybe, just to be safe, I'll use a made up name. No, fuck it. I'll use her real name. It's not like he'll know her or anything. Maybe if it is a spell, or a potion that she's used, he knows of it, and can tell me a counter-curse, or an antidote.

Now that I had a plan of action, I actually felt a little better, and was able to get a little rest.

Luckily, we didn't have classes the next day. Dumbledore was gracious enough to give me another day pass. Of course, I had to fib a little and tell him that I needed to get a gift for my sick grandmother. All of my grandmothers are dead, and I'm pretty sure he knows that, but sometimes I think he just lets me do things because he knows if he says no, I'm going to sneak out anyway. Needless to say, the man had grown on me quite a bit in the last few years. Not enough that I thought I'd ever name a kid after him or anything, but enough.

He was generous enough to let me floo to the Leaky Cauldron, which again shocked me. It would have taken me a while to use other means. I quickly made my way through the relatively empty streets and down Knockturn Alley to the shop where Charlie worked. An older gentleman was walking out just as I was walking in, and he held the door, stopping that annoying chime that would always sound when you walked in.

I stopped as I noticed a new display of vibrators, and stopped to look at it. I still couldn't believe that women actually enjoyed that kind of thing. To a man's perspective, it looked incredibly uncomfortable, with all of its knobs and bumps. But the woman in the picture looked like she was enjoying herself immensely, if the look on her face was any indication. And I had watched Hermione use a similar device on herself and I knew that she had enjoyed it. And they made a lot of money off of the things, so they must not be too uncomfortable. I still shook my head in disbelief.

Then a thought occurred to me.

_Why was Granger resorting to keeping herself busy with toys, instead of the real thing? _

With talents like hers, she should have no problems finding a man, or keeping one. In fact, if they knew what he did, they'd be lined up at the door to her quarters. It was a waste.

I glanced at some of the paddles and other spanking tools behind the counter and for the first time ever I paid attention to what I was looking at. My mind flashed back to my spanking encounter with Hermione and I had to fight a grin. No, Draco. Concentrate. Remember why you're here.

I walked towards the counter and was shocked when I heard the voice that I had just been thinking about. The voice was slightly muffled, but I knew the voice. I had been hearing it every night in my dreams.

_"Malfoy, are you enjoying this? Because your prick sure is."_

_"Ehh… it's ok, I guess if you're into that kind of thing." _A pause, and then,

_"Do you know why I'm spanking you, Malfoy?"_

I could hear the voices, and it was obviously Hermione and me. And apparently it was from our last night together. It was a recording of some type. I very slowly walked around the counter and made my way towards the partially opened curtain to see if I could figure out what was going on in the back room.

A huge part of me wished that I hadn't.

I found my cousin, watching what I thought was called a video screen on a video recorder. He had a smile on his face, and kept shaking his head in disbelief at the camera screen. Or maybe it was because he couldn't believe what Hermione was actually doing to me. Or what I was letting her do to me.

"_Because I'm a horrible person, Granger."_ I could hear my skin being slapped, and my ass actually twitched in memory.

"_Because I've treated you so meanly and it's only fair that you treat me the same in return."_

I was floored. I was beyond floored. She had taped our performance. Wrong.

She had taped me. She had taped what she had done to me. And my cousin, my own flesh and blood, was watching the performance. And he was obviously enjoying it.

I was under the impression that Charlie was my friend, that he was helping me out. I was definitely wrong. Hermione was his friend, obviously. Or at least she felt comfortable enough with him to share a video with him of the two of us having sex of such of a demeaning nature. And he was enjoying it. He wasn't acting shocked at all. This led me to believe that possibly he had first- hand knowledge of this video. Wait. Could there be others? Could she have actually recorded our other sessions? I was almost sick to my stomach with the thought of betrayal.

I turned and quickly left, not wanting to make my presence known. My mind my literally swirling with the thoughts that were threatening to take over. The rage and fury were almost mind-boggling. I wanted to pummel something. Anything. I wanted to hurt Granger. What the hell was she trying to pull? And Charlie? We were family. Well, more or less. How could he betray me?

I had no idea what I was going to do to Hermione when I saw her next. A confrontation was definitely in order. But of what nature, I had no idea. My first instinct was to make her pay in as many ways as humanly possible. Maybe I could take the negatives of the photos and make more copies. Remind her that she did not hold the only hand in this game.

I made it back to the castle quickly, and even though I was starving, I refrained from going near the great hall. I didn't want to take a chance at running into Granger just yet. I needed to come up with a plan.

It took me the time to walk to my quarters to come up with a plan.

I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower and for the first time that I could remember, I used no soap. I used only the water to wash off any of scents that were on me. I must have stood under the spray for a good half an hour, trying to make sure that there were no traces of any scent on me. If I was going to do what I was planning on, I had to make sure that Granger had no idea that I was there. She had told me that she could smell me, so I did not want to give her a heads up in any way.

Feeling clean enough, I got out of the shower, and tried to search for clothing that didn't smell like me. Frustrated, I eventually broke into Blaise's trunk, and took some of the things at the bottom of his trunk, hoping that they would have the least smell. I put them on, and then snuck to Snape's classroom and stole a vial of his invisibility potion. I didn't want to risk using my invisibility cloak, in case it had retained any of my scent. For what I was planning on doing, I needed total secrecy.

I swallowed the potion, and made my way to her quarters to wait. I waited right next to the portrait, not wanting to take the chance that I would miss her, or her new password.

It took me several hours, but she finally came back to her room. I had no idea if she knew I was there or not. If she knew that I was there, she did a really good job of playing dumb.

She spoke the new password, "hypocrite" and it opened. I wanted to follow her in, but my revenge would be much sweeter if I caught her off guard.

It would have to wait. I had the password now. I headed back to my quarters to change into my own clothing, and to wait. And of course, to make my game plan.

Hermione Granger was going to suffer. And this time, I would be delivering the blows.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah. Draco's pissed. Just a bit. Hermione's in a little bit of trouble. Ok, she's in a lot of trouble. But in such a good way. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Feed my addiction! Take two seconds, and drop me a line? **


	5. I can't quit you

**I'm back! To all my loyal readers, it's been a long time, and I'm sorry. I had some drama that was so un-friggin believable, I could probably write my own short story! Seriously! But I'm back and I'm not going anywhere ever again! But I had a lot of down time to think about where I want to go with the next few chapters. After that, I'm not so sure yet. But the next few should be pretty intense. You should enjoy them. **

**So, to all of you who patiently waited, thank you. I love you. I read all of your reviews, even though I was without a computer for the last year and a half. And internet. (Actually I'm still without.) For those of you who stuck by me and who are still reading my authors note, I dedicate this story to you. My next chapters will not be so long of a wait, I promise. Enjoy! Hope it was worth the wait! **

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Adults only, please.**

**Written from DPOV.**

* * *

I was going to return to her quarters a few hours later. I wanted to make sure the witch was sleeping, and I wanted some time to formulate a plan. I paced for a while, I thought, I agonized, I paced some more. I wanked. I had a rough idea what I was going to do to her. Humiliation at the top of the list; payback a close second. She was going to be getting me off, several times. And the more she had to work at it, the better. So I figured if I got myself off, shed have to work that much harder.

I considered a second wank, and thought against it. No. I'm going make the witch get me off until I feel vindicated. And if that means she's sucking my cock until she's got lockjaw, so be it.

* * *

I took another quick shower, again using no soap or shampoo. I'm not going to take any chances. I want to make sure I take her totally by surprise. I went commando, and dressed in black. I made sure to grab the supplies that I wanted, including my invisibility cloak, hoping that she wouldn't smell it, and then left my quarters. I thought about using an invisibility potion like before, but then I would have to rely on a counter potion, and I would have to steal from Snape's storeroom again. I knew I'd never be blamed, but I didn't want to take the time.

I made it to her quarters in record time. I removed the cloak long enough to get into her quarters. Her portrait was asleep, and looked a little crabby that I was asking entrance.

"You have the correct password this time?" The portrait asked, with a grin. The portraits always seem to know way more than they let on.

I gave my patented smirk. "Hypocrite."

The portrait smiled at me. "Good luck, young man." The portrait opened without a sound, and I slowly walked in. I put the cloak back on, unsure if she was awake or not. It was after midnight, but I never knew with her. She wasn't in the common room, and there was a faint light coming from her bedroom. I crept towards the partially open door.

Her wand was on the night side table. She must have enchanted lumos to stay on. If she wasn't asleep, she was a very good actress. I studied her form for a good five minutes before I moved into the room. Her back moved in a slow, steady rhythm. She would occasionally let out a soft snore. She was lying on her stomach, and wearing a pair of boy shorts that barely covered her perfect ass. And the shirt. I doubt it covered her glorious tits. I was praying that she would roll over. It would make what I had planned so much easier. I thought for a minute. No, actually, the way she was laying would be absolutely perfect.

I slowly opened the door a fraction of an inch and waited for a reaction. Nothing. I took one step, then two. If she had any wards in place, I would have broken them by now. I kept watching for a sign to see if she was faking sleep, but I couldn't see one. I wordlessly cast a silencing spell, and then silently removed my cloak. I pulled the supplies out of my pocket.

Silk scarves. Wordlessly, I sent one scarf at a time to each limb, tying her to the bedposts. I didn't know if I could do it myself, without waking her up. And I was almost afraid that she would wake up during this. She whimpered a few times, and I would pause, and she would fall back asleep. Then I would slowly and carefully continue with my work. I didn't want the witch waking up. This wouldn't work if she woke up. I needed the element of surprise. After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only minutes, I finally had her secured. It was rather tricky getting her spread eagle, when she hadn't been in the first place, but I was able to gently nudge the bindings, like a snake, before I secured them to the bedposts.

Now, before I woke her up, one last thing. I quickly searched her room, as quietly as I could; making sure that there was no recording device. I didn't want a recording made again. Even though this wouldnt be humiliating for me, I didn't want anyone to see this. It wasnt right to be taped without consent.

Feeling confident that whatever recording device was not out in the open, I turned to the witch on the bed. I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to wake her, but I knew I wanted to alarm her. Hmm...

I took off my clothes, and was surprised to find my prick rock hard. I hadn't even noticed that with all of my preparations, I was sporting the world's largest hard-on. I walked over to her partially open mouth, and rubbed my cock against it. She moaned, and licked her lips. Her ass wiggled in that delicious way, and her whole body almost tried to move, and I think that subconsciously she realized what was going on. I rubbed my prick against her mouth again, although this time it was closed. I saw the drop of pre-cum and rubbed it against her lips. Another moan from her, and this time she did move. And this time she did realize what was going on. And I was certain this time she was waking up.

I took a step back, watching her whole body. Maybe she thought it was just a dream, because her body made like it wanted to stretch. She tried, realized she was tied, and her eyes shot open. Her eyes were full of panic. I grinned down at her, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Granger."

She pulled against the restraints, the look of panic changing to terror; she tugged against the restraints even harder and let out the softest whimper. Her eyes met mine and for a fraction of a second I almost wondered if I had crossed the line. I was actually going to let her loose, when the expression on her face changed.

"Malfoy. The tables have turned. I'll give you credit, you caught me off guard. Don't get cocky, it won't happen again." She managed to say.

_Well, she recovered quickly enough. Let's just see how quickly you recover, bitch._

"You know Granger; I'm holding all the cards. I don't think you have any right to get bossy with me, you little slut." I took a handful of her hair and tugged backwards on it. She hissed.

"Don't be a fucking drama queen Granger. Now, do you want to know why I've broken into your quarters Granger? Why I've tied you up? Why I'm going to humiliate you, like you humiliated me?" I spat at her. I was angry again. Her insolence was just helping.

"Humiliated you? What, you mean spanking you? You liked it, Draco." She said, the fear just starting to edge into her voice.

"Stupid bint. You know what? I did like the spanking, as much as I hate to admit it. It was the fucking video. You took a video of what you did. You took a video to humiliate me and sent it to Charlie. And who knows what you would have done if I hadn't found out about it. So you know what? I'm going to spank you. I'm going to spank you until I feel better. And your ass is going to be raw. And I expect an apology that gives me a reason to stop. And if I don't get one, Ill be back tomorrow night."

I was furious now, and I didn't care. I was way past humiliated and I was probably going to hurt her physically. But I was way past caring. I reached down, ripped off her shorts at the seams, and started to spank her with my bare hand. This wasn't erotic. This was abuse, plain and simple. I was assaulting her. I was striking her ass with my open palm, strike after strike, and I looked down at her face. She was biting her lip, trying very hard not to cry out. Tears were streaming down her face. I stopped, realizing what I was doing. My rage was out of control.

I quickly switched gears. I tried doing it the way she had, delivering short slaps at random. I rubbed random circles, and then delivered another slap.

"How's that bitch?" Slap. "How does it feel to be the one getting spanked?" Slap. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I walked in to the shop and saw Charlie watching that video, bitch?" A hard slap this time. "You like seeing the poor defenseless man do your bidding?" Slap."How does it feel now that the tables are turned?" Slap. "You little slut."

"Draco, stop. Please. I'll explain everything." She begged me.

"Explain quickly, and I'll think about stopping." I told her. I still delivered some random spanks as she began.

She choked back her tears, and quickly started. "Charlie and I used to see each other, a few summers ago. We still get together now and then. We're nothing more than friends with benefits. He lets me use his employee discount. He let me know about the recorder when it became available, and he let me know that you wanted to know who the mystery shopper was at Hogwarts. We both agreed to let you figure it out with some help. I decided to tape you all on my own. When I figured out that you were taking the pictures of me, I knew that you would blackmail me. So I just decided to protect myself and used the videos as my own personal blackmail. Charlie just wanted to see it. I wasn't going to do anything with it; I was only going to use the video if you decided to blackmail me with more photos. I was just trying to protect myself against the King of Slytherin."

I stopped spanking. This was nothing like what I had expected. At all. This was actually a Slytherin type of move. I was almost impressed, if I hadnt been humiliated in the process.

"Actually Draco, I'm not quite sure how to do this. I really liked the sex that we had. It was good. It was better than good. I know that before, it was under the pretext of blackmail. But I would really like to see if maybe we could try to set up something a little more permanent." She actually stuttered over the words.

I had no idea how to respond. At all. This was not what I was expecting. Ok, yeah, I had been thinking the exact same thing a few days earlier. But now that she had brought it up...

"So what are you saying?" I asked her.

"I'm saying maybe we could get together, for sex, with no pretext." She replied.

I paused. Sex with Granger, on a regular basis? This could be a good deal. I was suddenly struck with a great idea.

"Tell you what Granger." I quickly released her bindings and fell backwards onto the bed. "Show me how badly you want this." I motioned at my swollen cock.

She licked her lips and grinned. She wasted no time in engulfing it between her lips. Her head started bobbing more quickly than I could have imagined. One hand was cupping my balls and massaging them, the other hand was stroking my shaft. But her mouth. She was giving me the best blowjob I had ever had in my life. Her tongue was everywhere at once. She would trace the tip, swallow the shaft, and with just the right amount of pressure, swallow my entire length. I put my hands on the back of head, and within a matter of minutes I blew a huge load down the back of her throat. It was an intense orgasm that bordered on painful, but it was so worth it. I fell backwards onto the bed, and she smiled at me.

"Well? Did I prove how badly I want this?" She asked. Her cockiness had returned.

"I don't know Granger. That was a pretty good blowjob. But I think you can do a better job. Why don't you get me hard again, and we can find out?" I told her.

Defiance crossed her face for the briefest of seconds, and then she grinned. No problem. Her lips once again found their way to my cock and began to work their magic. Incredibly, even after that orgasm, I started hardening within a matter of minutes. I stopped her.

"Ride me." I told her. She grinned; that grin that I was really growing to love.

She pulled herself on top of me, and I entered her. She was impossibly wet. Whether from the spanking, or from sucking me off, I had no idea. But it was absolute nirvana. Each stoke was bliss. I grabbed her hips and thrust against her, watching as her tits bounced up and down through that flimsy shirt. I reached up and took it off for her. I took each one in my hands and started to massage her beautiful tits.

I was suddenly struck with a great idea.

"Granger, stop. Turn around." I told her. Reverse cowgirl is always fantastic.

She smirked and obliged. I was rewarded by the sight of her magnificent ass. She began to bounce again, and within a few seconds, she started to cry out as she came. Loudly. I grabbed her hips and held her down on my cock as she did. I was nowhere close to my orgasm. Yet. She recovered rather quickly and started bouncing again, and gave one cheek a quick slap, then another. She came again, louder and harder this time, and she stopped for a moment. She pulled herself off of me.

"Hold on. Just give me a second." She panted, sounding out of breath.

"Not on your life." I told her. I quickly flipped her onto all fours and entered her from behind. I reached down to find that nub and stroked and within a few seconds, she had yet another orgasm. She didn't even pause during this one, she just screamed the entire time. I kept up my pace, knowing that my orgasm was going to be pretty close as well. Ehh...might as well finish off with tradition. I pulled out, flipped her over onto her back, and quickly re-entered her. My orgasm was now imminent, and she must have known it, because her hips started to match my pace. I knew we would both have bruises in the morning. This was rough sex, but it was fantastic.

I called her name, her first name as I came. I felt her reach another orgasm at the same time, and I collapsed on top of her. I didn't even have the energy to pull out. We were both exhausted.

I may have dozed off. I'm not sure. The two, no, three orgasms that I had were probably right up there with most intense I had ever had in my life. I'm not sure if any time passed, but I do remember rolling off of her. I fought the urge to fall asleep. While I had accomplished my goal, I was very curious to hear what the witch had planned. I glanced over at her. She wasn't sleeping, just laying there with a glazed look on her face. I grinned at her.

"This is a first. Hermione Granger's been fucked speechless. Shall I owl the Daily Prophet?" I asked her, pulling myself onto on elbow.

She glanced in my direction. "Sure, owl them straight away." She smiled then. "I will say, I don't remember ever feeling this sated. It feels great."

She propped herself up also, matching my position. I tried not to notice as she winced slightly. "Draco, I really do need to apologize to you. I've been torturing myself for the last few days. I've been thinking about coming to find you and making an arrangement of sorts. The sex was really too good to pass up and I think it would just be a shame if we didn't hook up on a more regular basis. After all, neither one of us is in a relationship right now."

This was better than I could have hoped. This was actually perfect. It was like she had read my mind. "Ok, Granger. So do we lay some ground rules or something?"

"Yes." She quickly replied. She was going into her bossy, organization mode. Not that I cared. Who was I to object? As long as I was fucking her on a regular basis, I didn't care.

"Well, above all else, secrecy is of the upmost importance. We tell no one, or our verbal agreement is voided. And that includes Charlie, from here on out. We both agree that there will be no more video, or photos taken of any other encounters, even if the other parties consent. And to show my goodwill, I will get the videos back from Charlie and destroy them." She looked at me, a look of pleading.

"I promise that all of the pictures and negatives will be destroyed." And I meant it.

"We will agree to give each other the passwords to each other quarters, and not change them for any reason. If one of us needs to meet with the other, well send the other one an owl with a short coded note. It will have to be short, and simple, but something that someone else won't notice if our friends happen to see it. Maybe we can work out some kind of simple hand or head gesture. Or maybe something so that we meet on every other night of the week. Let's see. No marks left on the body. Wait, maybe that should be no marks left where others can see them."

We both thought for a minute.

"I guess I can only think of one last thing. Either one of us can get out of it, for any reason, at any time. No questions asked". She finished, her last condition coming out with a little less conviction than any of the others.

I nodded. "Sounds alright. I only have one condition, if I can make one."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Do I have to have any more spankings?" I asked, throwing my best Malfoy cockiness into the question.

She smirked. "That depends. I'll only spank you if you deserve it." She leaned over and kissed me, a teasing kiss that quickly became a lot more.

She pushed me down onto the bed, almost forcibly, and I let her. For now. Somehow my prick was already springing to action. She must have felt me poking her, because with little effort on her part, she slid down my length and was once again riding me. But unlike our earlier coupling, this time it was slower. She was taking her time. She looked down at me, keeping eye contact. I reached down to find her swollen nub and with just a few circular motions, she cried out.

She never broke her gaze with mine.

When she paused for the briefest of seconds, I moved my hands, and grabbed her hips. I started to thrust into her, making the pace a little quicker than she had been keeping. I think she was still riding the crest of her orgasm, and she still managed to keep her eyes open, but there were a few times where her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head.

I flipped her over after a few minutes, and pulled out of her, and settled myself between her thighs, throwing a thigh over my shoulder. I knew she would be incredibly sensitive, and this would be nothing short of torture.

I was right.

She came almost immediately. And loudly. Her body spasmed around me, and my face was instantly drenched in that sweet nectar that is distinctly Granger. I lapped at, making her orgasm go for as long as I possibly could. I think she might have actually had a second one when I stuck two of my fingers into her still quivering pussy. I continued to suck and lick and nibble and bite and pump my fingers at a maddening pace until she begged me to stop in breathless tone.

I grinned, and replaced my face with my rock hard cock. I shoved myself in to the hilt, and then pulled out almost all the way, and then back in as far as I could. Then back out, and then back in. I cant be sure, but I think she came again. Somewhere in there. I couldnt help but grin.

She was tossing her head back and forth, and almost mumbling incoherently at this point.

_Wow. I had fucked Granger senseless. Thats something to brag about._

My orgasm was getting close, and I started to concentrate on a steady pace. Not too hard, not too slow. Just something in between. Once I did that, she seemed to regain some composure. She wrapped her legs around my ass, driving me in deeper with every thrust.

I came very hard, actually seeing spots. She came very shortly after I did. Practically simultaneous.

This was going to be the beginning of a great arrangement.

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait for all of you! I am very pleased with how it turned out, and with their arrangement. **

**Sorry for any grammar errors, problems with the upload.(:**


	6. Dirty Little Secret

Thank you as always to those of you who take the time to review.

I've got a week off for the holidays, so I might get another chapter out even soon than I planned. (: Not promising anything. Enjoy!

As always, please, follow the age guidelines.

Written from Hermione's POV.

* * *

My bum was still on fire, and probably would be for days, but it had been worth every second of it. Draco had learned quickly. Granted, he had gotten a little out of control for a while, it had still been worth it. I knew I'd probably have difficulty sitting for another day, if not two, but I really didn't care. I loved it. I hadn't been kidding when I told Draco that I was sated for the first time in my life. It was true. It was a great feeling.

I was debating taking a bath, but I wasn't sure that my ass could handle it. I always did my best thinking in the tub. I would have to settle for my current spot. On the bed, with my midsection propped up on pillows. Draco had been kind enough to give me some cooling spells before he left. I was a little shocked to find that he knew a few that I hadn't. I guess that was one of the perks of being with a man that was in an abusive sport.

Trying to keep my mind off of my bum, I turned my attention to the parchment in front of me. Draco and I had agreed to meet the next night and go over the finer points of our arrangement. Namely, how we would meet. I was trying to think of discreet code words to owl each other with, and discreet hand signals and gestures. There was always the possibility that we would have to just make this up as we went along, something that neither of us were comfortable with. I was also trying to make a list of places that both of us were comfortable meeting at. The places needed to be neutral, but they also needed to be someplace safe, and someplace where we wouldn't be caught. Naturally, each of our quarters was the best place for a rendezvous, but we both felt that it might look odd, if one of us was noticed leaving the others quarters. And it was almost a given. He actually came up with the idea, and I offered to make the list.

So far I had only come up with two.

The list of hand and facial gestures was a little easier. While I knew that sometimes we would just have to play it by ear, I had already come up with a dozen each. I didn't know if he would shoot them down or not, they were just ideas. We were still likely to butt heads about everything, except for sex.

Sex was the only place where we seemed to just click. But wow, did we just click.

I rolled up the parchment, satisfied with what I had done. I placed it within easy reach, and put my head down onto the pillows. Exhaused from our earlier workout, I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I was surprised when I woke the next morning in the same position I had fallen asleep in. I was a little stiff, and quite sore, but I was actually able to sit without that much difficulty. I did a few stretches, wincing. The pain would be bearable, but I took a pain reduction potion all the same. As I readied myself for the morning, I realized that today was a Saturday, and Draco would have a Quidditch scrimmage. It would be a great time to test things out.

I walked into the Great Hall, and as usual the mood was upbeat, everyone looking forward to the upcoming Quidditch match. Ravenclaw had an exceptional Seeker, and the Gryffindor team was always anxious to see the Slytherin team get beaten up. I was just anxious to see one particular Sytherin. And he'd get beaten. But on my terms.

I ate breakfast, glancing at Draco. He was talking with some of his other teammates, and I saw him glance at me a few times. We never made eye contact, but I could feel his eyes on me.

_Just wait, Draco. Just wait._

The crowd filed out to the Quidditch pitch, and I slowly made my way down as well. I could see the boys, sitting with Ginny and Luna. It almost looked as if Ginny was holding parchment, and getting ready to take notes. I stifled a laugh. I didn't want to join them. I would need to get out of the stands quickly, and without anyone noticing. I thought that standing on the sidelines would probably be better. I did step back into the shadows, so I wasn't as obvious. I had to laugh at myself. I was already practicing the art of subterfuge.

I watched the match, but more in particular, I studied Draco. Sure, Ron and Harry were studying his moves, looking for weaknesses. I was looking at Draco in a new light, and getting incredibly turned on. Sure, Harry was a great flier. No one could dispute that. He flew with his heart, and he put everything into it. But Draco was different. Draco's flight was flawless. His technique was perfect. He flew like he had been taught by the best tutors that galleons could buy, and I'm sure that he had been. The precision was remarkable. Watching it from this angle; when I wasn't cheering Harry on, it was actually easy to see. His father should be proud, but somehow I doubted that.

I watched Draco fly this way and that way. I studied his form as he stretched and reached on his broomstick. He sat up straight, stiff and proud; his eyes racing around the entire field. At the same time he was trying to watch his fellow teammates. He thought he caught a glimpse of the snitch more than once and would dip and would race down across the field, or he would notice some motion made by the Ravenclaw seeker, and would follow him.

The Ravenclaw seeker spotted the snitch a split half second before Draco. While Harry flew with passion, and Draco flew with skill, the Ravenclaw seeker flew with luck. It allowed him to get to the snitch that much quicker that Draco. The crowd was on its feet as the two Seekers raced, but Draco was inches behind. The Ravenclaw seeker caught it after a few swipes, and the match ended. The look of frustration and defeat on Draco's face was obvious, and I wanted to go to him, but not quite yet. I had other plans in mind. I quickly left the field ahead of the other students, and made my way to the locker rooms.

This was going to be tricky, and I would have to time it just right, if I didn't want us to get caught.

I made it inside just in time. I waited just outside the locker rooms. I wasn't exactly sure which locker room he was in, and I couldn't take a chance at a cloaking charm. He needed to see me, because I was probably going to have to grab him quickly. A few players started to come out of one of the rooms and I pulled back into the shadows. I was in luck. I had picked the right room. A few more players came out, and no one seemed to notice me. Or pay me any attention. A few more came out, still no Draco. I was starting to wonder if maybe he had walked the long way around the castle, or decided to stay out on the field and practice some more. I decided to wait for a few more minutes, wishing that I had been counting how many players had come out. Then I realized I had no idea how many people there should have been in the locker room anyway.

Three more came out, and then Draco came out by himself, looking incredibly frustrated. Or maybe angry. I would only have a few seconds to do what I had planned, so I waited until I was sure that the others wouldn't turn around, then I reached out and tugged on his cloak, hard. I shoved him back into the alcove that I had been hiding in.

"Granger? What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Shut up Malfoy." I kissed him, hard. I drove my tongue into his mouth, and he kissed me back. He grabbed the back of my head, and threw his frustration into the kiss. I rubbed at his crotch, feeling his erection growing. He froze when he heard the door open, and some more of his classmates came out of the locker room, but they were apparently oblivious to us, or we were that well hidden. Or a little of both. I made quick work of the fly on his pants and dropped to my knees. I took his entire length into my mouth and heard him moan. I kept up a quick rhythm, stopping to circle the tip, and then I took the whole shaft into my mouth again. He grabbed the back of my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pumping the same rhythm that I was keeping. I tried a different technique, lightly scraping my teeth along the shaft.

He hissed as he came, and I swallowed the entire load. He actually pushed me away, and I quickly got up and did up his fly. I kissed his lips, and reached into my pockets, handing him the parchment I had been working on last night.

"Here's what I've been working on. Let me know what you think. Feel free to add to it if you want." I kissed him again, sucking his lower lip into my mouth as I did it. "See you later tonight."

I walked off, leaving him looking thoroughly dazed.

* * *

The rest of the day I spent making sure I had all of my classwork done and extra reading done. I had a feeling that with our little arrangement, I was going to be losing sleep, and that it might just be cutting into my classwork. I didn't want my grades to suffer. I went to dinner, and listened to the monotony of the boys rambling on about the Quidditch match. And I was right, Ginny had been taking detailed notes about Draco's weaknesses. She and the boys were talking about the mistakes that Draco had made. I had to stifle a laugh. If she only knew his weaknesses like I did. I casually glanced across the dining hall several times. Draco seemed to be in a better mood. I'd like to think I had something to do with that.

After dinner I enjoyed a hot, relaxing bath. My bum was still a little sore, but after a few minutes in the water it was tolerable. I closed my eyes and I was just starting to relax when I heard the door to my quarters open. I started to sit up. There's only one person who knows my password. Well, Professor McGonagall can gain access, and Professor Dumbledore in the event of an emergency. But somehow I didn't think it was either of them. I waited for my visitor to make their presence known.

"You take an awful lot of baths." He said. He was wearing his usual weekend clothes, jeans and a button down black shirt. He was propped against the door frame of the bathroom, wearing his usual cocky grin.

"I like them. I find them soothing." I replied.

"I find they wrinkle my toes." He smiled. It was rare, but it looked good on him. "Mind if I join you?"

"You'll get your toes all wrinkly." I warned him.

"Somehow, I don't think we'll be in the water long enough." He told me. He kicked off his shoes and he started to unbutton his shirt as he walked forward. It dropped onto the floor. He undid his pants and he was once again wearing no underwear.

"Commando again, Draco?" I asked.

"I just find that with you, they get in the way. Too many layers." He smirked. He quickly removed his socks and slowly entered the tub, hissing at the temperature. He sat across from me. I resumed my earlier reclining postion, and soon he did too. The silence only lasted for a few moments.

"You know, I'm actually kind of surprised you got away with your little stunt earlier. I never heard a single thing about it. Did you cast a befuddlement charm?" He asked.

I opened one eye, and glanced at him. He hadn't even lifted his head, or opened his eyes to ask me the question.

"Actually, no. I didn't. We were just incredibly lucky." I told him, smiling.

"That thing with your teeth, my god; that was incredible. I always thought I would hate teeth. Sensitivity and all…" He said. He opened his eyes now and grinned at me.

"One of the many things I've picked up in one of the dozens of books I've read. Some guys are supposed to like it, some guys don't. I took a chance, and it paid off. I knew you wouldn't last long anyway, with us being right out there in the open." I gave him my best cocky grin. "I've always wanted to try something so daring. Anyone could have walked by, and caught us, at any moment. It was pretty thrilling."

"It was exciting. I'll give you that. Can't say I've ever tried it, out in the open. I'll have to give it some thought before we try it again, that." He responded.

All the talk about our earlier action was making me randy. I slowly moved my foot the few inches towards his lap, and found his prick already hard. Not like that was difficult to believe. I mean, didn't teenage boys walk around with perpetual hard-ons? I curled my toes like a fist, and started to stroke the length. He groaned. I used my other foot on the other side of his erection, and managed to stroke the length, keeping up a decent pace.

I had to stop, suddenly, when my toes cramped up. I laughed out loud, and he looked at me.

"Problems, Granger?"

"Sorry, my toes cramped. I've never tried that. I was just seeing if I could." I said, trying not to giggle.

"Well, now it's my turn." He replied. He stretched out his long legs, and I spread my legs the slightest amount. His toes found my center easily and he started to wiggle and stretch and tickle in a delicious way. But it definitely felt good. He inserted his big toe inside of me easily, and I almost laughed at how silly it all was. But it was also so incredibly erotic. He would fuck me with his big toe, and then his toes would wiggle against my clit. My orgasm was getting close, and then suddenly he removed his foot altogether. He flipped around and was face to face with me.

"Enough of that, Granger." He kissed me, his tongue already deep into my mouth. His hand was working an intense pace, rubbing at my clit. Both of our bodies were slippery and impossible to hold onto, but somehow we managed. I felt my orgasm growing deep inside, and he must have sensed it too, because he told me to look at him.

"Open your eyes Granger. I want to see your face when you cum. Let me see it."

And that was all it took. I came hard, against his hand. I kept my eyes open, and on his the entire time. The intensity in his eyes drove me on, and almost scared me.

He sat back against the tub, and pulled my form against his, letting me calm down. I welcomed it. He ran his fingers down my arm, back and forth in a very soothing motion. It only took me a few minutes to catch my breath, and after I did, I was feeling daring.

"Mind if I try something I've never tried before?" I asked him.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. I didn't wait for him to answer. I had no idea if this would work or not, but hey, what the hell? I took a deep breath, and ducked under the water. I took his semi erect penis into mouth and started to suck. Without a potion or spell, I knew I wouldn't have long under the water, and it was going to take some concentration on my part to not let all the air out of my lungs. So I slowly let the air out as I sucked. I came up for air, and replaced my mouth with my hand. I gave slow, hard strokes, the kind that I knew he liked. I took a few breaths and glance up at him. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Hermione. That is unbelieveable."

I grinned. "Just wait. There's more." I took another long breath and ducked under the water. He was kind enough to hold my hair for me this time, and I continued with the same strokes I had before. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, but I knew he was enjoying it. Every time that I came up for air, the look on face was unbelievable. It was a look filled with intensity and desire. I came up for air again, and he stopped me.

"Hermione, as incredible as that feels, I really need to stop you. Either we're going to fuck here and now, or I'm going to take you on the floor. Pick one, and do it fast." He said, his voice slightly strained.

I gave my best Malfoy smirk. "What's the matter Malfoy? Are you toes getting wrinkled?"

His lips smashed against mine in a searing kiss, our tongues dueling in a battle that I didn't know we were fighting. But I was sure who would be the victor. He hefted me out of the tub in one quick movement, water sloshing everywhere. We landed on the floor in a heap and he quickly had the upper hand and I had no problem letting him take it. I knew that both of us would have bruises, and I doubt either one of us cared. He was being incredibly rough and forceful and I didn't mind in the slightest. He used his knees to slide my legs apart and then entered me quickly and fully. His pace was that rate that both of us loved; where the slapping was all you could hear. Even though we were both still slick with water, he had no problem finding something to grab onto. He used my shouderblades as he drove in, deep and hard, and I wrapped my legs around him, urging him deeper with every stroke. As before, I looked into his eyes as I felt my orgasm approaching. He was getting close as well, and he helped me along, reaching down to pinch my clit. It was hard, and instantaneous. My orgasm sent him over the edge with me, and I fought hard to keep my eyes on his as I came. He pulled out, and collapsed next to me.

Slightly out of breath, he turned his head to me. "I feel like one of those rock stars that just trashed the hotel room." He grinned, and it was genuine. I had seen him smile so few times, but I was really enjoying it. I knew I wanted to see it again. "Shall we move to a more comfortable location and go over your list?"

He rose to his feet, and gave me his hand. And then Draco Malfoy shocked me again. He grabbed his wand out of his pants on the floor, and cleaned up the mess that we had made, before I could even move to do so. Naked, we each grabbed a towel and made our way to my bedroom.

* * *

"Alright, the Astronomy Tower, it's so over done Hermione. Not that I have a problem with it, mind you. But a lot of people use it. Easy to get caught." He said, and I'd swear he was picking a fight with me. We were both lying naked on my bed, on our stomachs, with the list in front of us. We had agreed on the hand signals, and gestures, and he had added a few. We were now just going over the places. It was a triviality, really.

"Honestly, Draco, I was just pulling places off the top of my head. I mean, we can't just always meet in our quarters. We're bound to get caught, sooner or later. I was just tossing out ideas." I said, getting a little frustrated. I was sure that my organizational skills were annoying him. They annoy most people. Or was he really picking a fight?

"Well, what else. The Greenhouses? Really? Hermione, it's like a bad piece of fiction. And besides, I'm not about to get it on with Merlin knows what poking me in the bum. What else is on your list? The Room of Requirement? Hermione? An empty classroom? Blimey, Granger. Let's just put a sign on the door that says 'Free peep show'." He dropped the paper and looked at me. " You forgot the Potions classroom you know. What about the Great Hall?"

"Did you have any better ideas, then? Did you just want to have a go on Professor Dumbledore's desk? What about the Slytherin common room? Oh wait? Let's just see if we can have a go in the kitchens." I was getting frustrated with him. I wasn't sure if this was a game, or if he was pulling my chain, but he was starting to annoy me. "Oh, I forgot the Prefects Bathroom. Pefect for a clandestine meeting." I was totally sarcastic now, and very annoyed.

He sensed my annoyance, and put his hand on my back, rubbing my shoulders. "Hermione, relax. It's a joke. I'm fooling. You have some great ideas. But I want to compromise about some of these, alright? A few of these are a little, shall we say, frequented by other students, and that bothers me. After all, we don't want to get caught. Right?" He smiled, that smile that seemed to come naturally, and I had to smile back. I was instantly at ease.

He leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss, then another. It turned it into a deeper kiss, and one of us took the parchment and tossed it onto the floor. I pushed him backwards on the bed and he didn't resist me, running his hands down my back and pulling me deeper to him. We kissed for several minutes, the kisses growing deeper in passion. I pulled myself from his mouth and started to kiss my way down his chest, stopping to lick and nip at each of his nipples. He actually laughed when I did it, his hips bucking off the bed. _Who knew Draco Malfoy was ticklish? _ I bit a little harder and he moaned. I kissed my way down his chest, and I glanced up at his face. His eyes were locked on mine as I took his erection into his mouth. It was incredibly erotic. He moaned again as I took my time, slowly taking his length into my mouth. Inch by inch, I teased him. I started to hum, with his entire length deep in my throat. He gasped.

"Hermione, would you mind swinging your legs up here for me?" He managed to say. Sixty-nine? I was only happy to oblige. I only had my legs half way around before he grabbed them and pulled them the rest of the way up and around. It was seconds later and he had his face deep inside of my core. He was eating my pussy like a starved man. His always talented mouth was everywhere at once. I was seconds away from my orgasm. And then he inserted a finger and I went over the edge. Hard. I was bucking against his face and I didn't care if I was hurting him. The release was incredible.

I rolled off of him, spent. He propped himself up on one elbow, that cocky grin on his face. Funny how much I really loved to see that grin, and loved trying to wipe it off his face. And that's exactly what I was going to do.

Casually, I reached over and wrapped a hand around his length. I gave him one short, slow stroke. His eyes rolled back into his head, and the rest of his body fell backwards onto the bed. I quickly replaced my hand with my mouth, wanting to keep the upper hand in our sudden game. I pulled myself up onto both of my elbows to give myself better leverage, which turned out to be a mistake.

I was so distracted by all the attention that I was paying to his lovely prick that I failed to notice when he reached over and once again pulled me into our earlier position. I'd be damned if he would make me cum again, and so quickly. Not without a fight. I began to suck his glorious cock like it was my last meal, fucking my own face at such a fast pace that I was choking myself. I started to rake my fingernails down his beautiful thighs, something else I knew he loved. Not quite deep enough to draw blood, but just enough to remind him what I was doing. And then, of course, for the piece de resistance, his newest weakness, I added my teeth.

He knew that I was giving this blowjob everything I had, and he was quite possibly giving my pussy the best licking it had ever had before. Not that I would ever give Draco Malfoy poor marks in this department. Far from it. His oral skills were exceptional. But this time, he was using ever trick he had, and I think he might have actually been inventing some as he went along. His tongue was phenomenal. His lips were the best they had ever been. I almost lost it when he inserted one finger, and then two into my dripping core. And I have no idea what stopped me from going over the edge when he removed one of those fingers, and slid it down even farther. Sheer willpower. I was not going to let Draco win this one. No way.

I threw everything I had into this blow job. I tried to block out everything that he was doing, and just thought about what I was doing. Remembered every single solitary detail that I could rembmer about sucking dick, and more importantly, what I could remember about sucking his dick. And then I just gave it my all.

And then suddenly, I felt it. That barely perceivable twitch in the base of his prick. If I hadn't had my mouth full of man meat, I might have smiled. I kept up my pace and stroke, and actually dug my nails into his thigh, slowly.

Pay dirt. He came then, groaning as he did. It took everything I had not to join him with my release. I fell off of him, and actually giggled as I watched him struggle to regain his composure.

"Now then. Since you're so big on compromise, what if we change from Greenhouse Three to Greenhouse Five?" I asked, innocently. "And there's an empty classroom on the seventh floor, in the south wing that I'd really like you to consider."

* * *

AN: You gotta love bathroom sex. (: Leave me a review, takes ya two seconds! Just be gentle! (:


	7. You've Really Got Me

AN:I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I gave up, and just decided to post this in two parts. I hope you'll understand why. :) It was a bitch to write. And real life got in the way. I hope to have the next half up sooner. Hope you all enjoy.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Written from Draco's POV

* * *

Every school has one. The class that you hate, that you dread taking.

Every school has one. That project that you really don't want to complete.

Every school has one. That student that you do NOT want to work with, especially during that project , during said class.

She drove me insane, in the classroom. Honestly. Always jumping up and down like she did, asking for extra credit, being the first one to read the book. Hell, she read the books sometimes before school even started. It was really fucking annoying.

If I had any clue what I was getting into, especially with our agreement, I might have paid more attention.

But, no.

* * *

We had just finished our agreement, and considered ourselves fuck buddies. We both even managed to agree on the terms. I left her quarters, and headed for my own, after one more quick fuck to seal the deal. I left the contract with her. I trusted her. I had no reason not to. Yes, she had videotaped the two of us and shown it to my cousin, and maybe others. But she had explained why she did it, and I honestly believed her. For whatever reason, I trusted her.

We had decided on a temporary arrangement of twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday. Weekends were going to be pretty much a given, and we would decide those as we went along. And then of course, the arrangement could be altered if need be, if one of us had a problem with homework demands. And since both of us were taking NEWT level classes, it was always a possibility. And then with Head duties, and Quitdditch demands, there would be alterations, if needed. We both still had our competitive nature, and wanted to stay at the top of the class. Hermione grinned when I mentioned that.

I didn't even realize how much I would be needed by Hermione until after the project was completed. I'm actually surprised that either of us survived.

I'm not even kidding.

We both walked into Ancient Ruins, both trying to maintain our façade of enemies. It wasn't like we hated each other, but I think we both knew that we were far from enemies. Something closer akin to friends. As the class was given the assignment, I stifled a laugh. Her quill was furiously taking the notes that the Professor put on the board. This was notoriously known as the hardest project for the Seventh Years. It was quite legendary, actually. The Fifth and Sixth years even whispered about it. Some students would refuse to take Ruins, just because of this project, and its rough demands. We were given two weeks to complete it, and it was fifty percent of your grade. Something that was quite unheard of, even at Hogwarts. But I could almost see the wheels spinning in Hermione's head, and she pulled out yet another piece of parchment, and started scribbling more notes. There would be no more assignments given until this project was completed. We could either meet here in the classroom, or in the library. The Professor had made special arrangement with Madame Pince, so that we could check out more than our allowed number of books from the library, and could stay for an hour past the allotted time in the library if needed. I had to stifle another laugh. I was almost certain that Hermione already had these privileges. The Professor started to go into greater detail about the project, and what was expected, and I took notes about what was expected, but I couldn't help but glance at Hermione. She now had three scrolls spread out in front of her, and was furiously switching between them, chewing on her lip as she did so.

When the class ended, she scooped up her things, and I picked up mine. She glanced at me, and dropped her quill in a very deliberate manner. _One of our signs._ I bent over and picked it up for her, to acknowledge that I had received her sign.

"Careful Granger. Don't want to lose your things." I told her. Everything I said was very carefully orchestrated, and very neutral. I placed it on the edge of the desk, in our pre-arranged signal of acknowledgment.

"Sorry Malfoy. I'll try to be more careful with my things." She responded. I turned and walked out of the room before her, and made my way to my quarters. It was lunchtime, so the halls should be relatively empty. It was only a matter of minutes later when she joined me.

She looked around as she placed her bag in the corner. "Nice. Not quite what I had expected." She said.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" I asked her.

"No, I was. They were First Year Slytherins, but I shot them dirty looks and they ran towards the Great Hall. Don't piss off the Head Girl and all." She said. She had loosened her tie, and was unbuttoning her blouse.

"All the same, I think we should save my quarters for nighttime visits from now on." I told her. I had removed my shirt and was making quick work of my pants.

"Agreed." She was nude now, and reached for my erection.

I reached for her naked form, and without wasting any time, inserted two fingers inside of her. She was already slick with want for me. She let out that moan that I love. I sat on the edge of the bed and quickly pulled her down on top of me. This was something else that we had agreed on. We were going to have to have quickies, more than likely. Whatever would attract the least attention. And we both knew we wouldn't have much time to clean up. Especially now when our friends were at lunch, and probably wondering where we were.

I grabbed her hips as I drove into her, and she put both hands on my shoulders. Our pace was quick, and her orgasm was quicker. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she did, and she threw her head back, arching her neck. When her neck went back, her back angled ever so slightly, and that was what sent me over the edge to join her.

She climbed off me after only a few moments, and started to dress quickly. I began to dress as well.

"Do I need to ask what brought that on? We just fucked last night. I thought you'd be alright for another day." I fought the urge to laugh.

"I can't even explain it. All I know is that after I have sex with you, I'm calm. All of that talk about the Ancient Ruins project stressed me out. And I couldn't stop thinking about the deadline, and all the research, and how much work it is. Five feet Malfoy! Five feet! That's so much work! In two weeks? With all my other class work on top of it?" She started to ramble, and her eyes were starting to glaze over, and I knew she wouldn't stop rambling.

I leaned over and kissed her to shut her up. It worked.

"Granger. Relax." Another quick kiss on her nose. I stroked her shoulders in a soothing way. "You'll do great as always. Tell you what. We can study together if you want."

We both finished dressing quickly, and actually giggled at the notion of the two of us studying together.

I opened the door to my quarters, and looked both ways. I saw no one, and quickly motioned her out ahead of me. I let her go several feet before I closed the door and started walking, and then turned down a separate corridor.

Even though the other Professors were aware of the project, they didn't feel it necessary to cut back on our other homework. So I now had a two foot scroll due in Potions, and Transfigurations had moved into transforming furniture. Quite tricky. And a two foot scroll due there as well. I walked into the library, prepared to get started on my Runes project. I headed back to my favorite corner, and found my favorite witch was already there, her hair in a messy bun, with books all around her. She must have been working on four different pieces of parchment. Her quill was scribbling as usual, and she was in the frantic mode that I found so annoying. And mildly amusing.

"Really, Granger. The whole table? And you undoubtedly are using the books I need." I quipped, dropping my bag on the table across from her. She barely looked up from her work as I sat down on the edge of the table and took off my cloak. She made a wide sweeping motion with her hand towards the books around her.

"Help yourself to anything I have." She said, and then turned her full attention back to her work. I shook my head, and began my own work. She did indeed have several of the books that I was looking for. And there was an organization to her little piles. I reached over and took the ones I needed, and I don't think she even noticed. She opened one book, flipped through the pages, copied whatever it was that she wanted, closed the book, and grabbed another from the pile.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for probably an hour and half. Several students walked by, and neither one paid either one of us much attention. After all, it was well known that the Ancient Runes project was huge, and a killer. And it was also well known that Hermione and I were the two best students in our year.

The lights started to go out around us. Madame Pince was closing up for the night. She came around a corner, and noticed her favorite student, and myself.

"Oh Hermione, dear." She glanced at me as an afterthought. "Are you almost finished?"

Hermione looked up, very deep in thought. "Oh, yes, for today." I couldn't help but notice the dark rings under her eyes. She was way past tired. This project was going to kill her. She always pushed herself too hard, and this project would be the same. "I just need to pick these up."

"Alright dearie. I'll lock up, and when you're finished, you can show yourself out. Or do you need me to stay?" She glanced in my direction briefly. Our past history was known, but I almost smiled. She wasn't aware of our recent history.

"No, we'll be fine. Draco can help me put these away, and we'll show ourselves out. Goodnight ma'am." Hermione replied. I nodded at the woman and smiled.

The woman nodded and left. I couldn't help but see the slightest hesitation from the older woman before she left, like she wasn't quite sure about leaving the two of us alone. I heard a door close and lock.

I started to pick up my papers and put them into my bag and Hermione did the same. I picked up some of the books, and grabbed my wand as well, using Lumos because the library was now almost completely dark. I returned to the table for another stack to find no Hermione. I started to put away the second stack, and just as I had the last book put away, I felt a pair of hands cup my ass. One hand squeezed, and the other hand reached around me to find my cock. How in the hell does it start to get hard that quickly? She spun me around so quickly that I dropped my wand, the Lumos extinguishing. She grabbed my shirt and roughly pulled my mouth to hers. I didn't even try to resist. She moved her hand to my neck and held me tightly to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss even further. These kisses were like nothing we had ever exchanged before. They were rough and carnal. Definitely full of need. A hunger that went way past desperation. She pulled her lips off mine and started to kiss her way up my neck towards my ear. She bit on the earlobe, tugging a little when she did. I groaned .

"Draco, I need you." She told me in my ear.

I nodded. Duh.

"No. I want you to take me, right here, right now." She said.

I stopped. There's no one here. Supposedly. This is a huge risk. No more of a risk than we've taken before.

It took me maybe all of about three seconds before my brain took over. My male brain. I turned her around, and flipped her skirt up. When had she taken off her panties? Or did she just walk around all day without them? My dick ached with the thought. My …friend was walking around like this all day? Where any guy could see? Oh, she would pay. I got down on the floor, and moved her legs apart, and put my tongue in between those two delicious folds. She shook as I ran my tongue teasingly over every square inch of her, except where she wanted me to be. I slid one finger inside and pumped, and then added a second. She moaned now, and I stopped teasing and took her nub into my mouth. She cried out as I flicked her clit, pumping my fingers in a steady rhythm. She was holding the ledge of the bookcase in front of her for leverage, and had her other hand in my hair. I could feel her starting to rock against my face. I knew her orgasm was close and I bit down. She cried out as she came and I placed the two fingers that had been inside of her, into her mouth to quiet her. I didn't know if we were really alone, and I didn't want to take a chance of someone coming to investigate. She seemed to take the hint, and sucked on my fingers greedily. She used the same motions that she would use if she was sucking my cock, which reminded my member that it desperately needed some attention.

I unzipped my pants and let them fall to my ankles. I entered her slowly, savoring the feeling of her warmth. Of course she was having none of that. She pushed against me, hard. I sucked in a breath. She started to rock back and forth against my length and I grabbed her hips, deciding if she wanted it hard and fast, that's what she'd get. My fingers dug into her hips as I pounded into her. If there was anyone in the library, I'm sure they could hear us. The sound of our skin slapping was resonating through the library. She was trying to buck against me, but I was pounding into her so hard that I don't think she could keep up with my pace.

My orgasm was rather quick. I held her hips to mine as I shot my load. I was a little disappointed that she didn't join me, but it doesn't always happen that way, does it? I pulled out of her, and retrieved my wand so I could clean myself up before pulling my pants back up. I handed my wand to her so she could clean herself up as well. She blushed a little as she performed her own cleaning spell.

"Feel better? Or do you need another one?" I asked, throwing on my best Malfoy smirk.

She smirked right back. "I'm good for now." She leaned up and kissed me, and it was one of those kisses that was difficult to pull myself away from. "Thank you."

She smiled and looked at me. "Hey, I've gotten one of my fantasies out of the way."

I couldn't help but smirk at the witch.

We went back to the table and put the rest of the books away, picked up the rest of our things and went back to our respective quarters, alone.

* * *

Tuesday must have been an easier day for her, or less stressful. I went to her quarters at our prearranged time. I was caught up on the normal schoolwork and was feeling pretty confident about the project. I had a decent head start at least. When I walked into Hermione's quarters, I wasn't sure what to expect. She was sitting at her table in her main room. It honestly looked liked she had half the library with her. She was writing furiously and barely glanced up when I walked in. I wasn't sure what to do, but then she put her quill down and looked up at me.

"I think I might actually be making some headway." She told me.

"What, the project? I've been finished for a few hours." I smirked.

The look on her face was priceless. "Finished? You're finished?" She actually turned toward the desk and made like she was going to pick up her quill before I stopped her. I took her hand in mine.

"Granger, I'm not even a quarter of the way finished. Relax." I laughed. The look on her face told me that she wasn't entirely convinced. I took her hand and led her toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing Draco?" She asked.

"You are taking this way too seriously Hermione. You need to relax." I led her into the bathroom and started running a bath. She smiled at me, that genuine smile. As the water ran, I added lavender and chamomile. I turned around and helped her out of her clothes, which amused her to no end. When the water was deep enough, I helped her get in. She leaned back against the pillow and let out a sigh.

"This is just what I needed. How did you know that?" She asked.

"I pay attention." I smiled back. I went to the counter and picked up her shampoo and walked back over to her. I started to gently wash her hair. I had no idea where the hell this had come from, or why the hell I was doing this. Why did I give a shit if she was relaxed? After the shampoo, I applied conditioner, and then I even shaved her legs for her, and she giggled the entire time. We both laughed and she was genuinely relaxed. It was good to see.

After she was properly cleaned and dried, I took her hand and led her into her bedroom. I flicked my wand and lit the candles in her room. I led her over to her bed and motioned for her to lie down. I quickly stripped and joined her. She reached for me, and I gently pushed her hands away.

"Roll over on your belly." I told her. She looked at me with a quizzical look, but obliged. I started on her shoulders, kneading gently at first, but then a little more deeply as I felt the knots. I had to switch both hands to one shoulder at one point when I felt a particular knot that was very deep. She would moan every so often as I hit a sore spot, but she remained still, letting me work the tension out of her body. I worked my way down her shoulders, I spent a lot of time on her neck, I inched my way down her back, and I thouroughly enjoyed the time I spent on her butt. By the time I got to her thighs, I think she might have been sleeping. I started on the left and as I brushed against the inside of thigh, I could feel her wetness, and she spread her legs.

_Nope. Guess she's not sleeping._

I finished on the right thigh, and move down to her calves. The muscles were very loose and didn't need a lot of work. I moved down to her feet, placing one in my lap, and the other in my capable hands. It wasn't until then that I noticed my massive erection. She moaned as I hit a particularly sore spot on her foot, and my dick twitched in response. I finished her foot and picked up the other, finding the exact same sore spots. I was able to work them out easily.

Her massage finished, I placed both feet in my lap.

"Hermione? If you roll over, I can start on the front." I told her.

Her eyes opened slowly and she gave me a lazy smile. "That was incredible. I feel amazing."

"Consider that the first course." I smiled back. "Are you going to roll over?"

"With pleasure." She flipped over onto her back and gazed down at me, waiting to see what was next. Her feet were still in my lap, and I gently took one, and then the other, and placed them on either side of me. I slowly crept my way up her body and settled my face over her mound. I inhaled deeply. She was dripping wet from my earlier ministrations. I ran my tongue across the folds and lapped the juices there. It tasted delicious. She let out a sigh. I ran my tongue along her folds again. I swirled my tongue slowly and lazily, down her labia and then again to her clit. I took it in my mouth and sucked gently. She came almost instantly. I looked up at her as she came, watching the myriad of emotions that crossed her face. She opened her eyes and looked down at me. I resumed my torture. Again, I slowly licked and sucked at her core. Where all of our previous encounters had been fast paced and feverish, this was slow and deliberate. I inserted a finger, then a second, as I continued to suck and lap at the juices that seemed to be never ending. She was almost mewling now, as a second orgasm rocked through her body. I gave her a moment to collect herself, and then continued. I never quickened my pace. It was slow and torturous and I know I had to be driving her insane with need. Her third orgasm was harder than any of the others, and her hips bucked off the bed. I continued to suck on her clit as she came, and I could feel her spasms around my fingers that were still buried inside of her.

I removed my fingers and pulled my face away from her apex as I let her collect herself this time. She was breathing so hard, I almost wondered if she was hyperventilating. She looked down at me after a few minutes.

"Draco Malfoy. That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. Hands down. I have never been this relaxed in my life." She told me, her voice cracking half way through.

"So I suppose you don't want to fuck." I asked.

"Are you kidding? Get over here." She laughed. "But you're going to have to be on top, I'm still a little weak. Prat."

"Not a problem." I moved into position and slid inside in one fluid movement. Merlin, she felt incredible. I actually had to pause for a moment to gather my bearings. I could still feel the aftershocks of her previous orgasms and it took a lot of concentration not to shoot my load right then and there. I started a steady pace, and found myself unable to look away from those brown eyes. With every thrust, I just kept looking deeper. I wasn't sure why, or what I was looking for. I mean, I was just looking for a sign of her orgasm, right?

There, right there. Her nose was scrunching. Just the tiniest bit. She was close. And so was I. Another nose scrunch. Her eyes fluttered, and I felt my release, only a few seconds after hers. I collapsed on top of her. I rolled off after a few minutes, and decided that lying next to her was ok. We were buddies after all. It wasn't in the contract, but she hadn't said we couldn't.

"Can I ask something Draco?"

"Um, you just did, but yeah." I replied.

She lightly smacked me. "Prat. Where did you learn that? That was amazing."

"Well, believe it or not, the house elves used to give me rub downs after flying lessons when I was a child. I picked it up quickly. And like you told me once, I don't just read for acadameia." I told her, trying not to sound cocky.

"That was exactly what I needed. Thank you." She replied, sincerely.

I got dressed and went to my quarters, but I had some difficulty sleeping. I was beyond confused. I didn't know what had happened tonight. I was generous, I was considerate. And to Hermione Granger. I was gentle and kind. And I had no idea why. No, I knew why. She was stressed out. She was working too hard, like always. But why do I care? I mean, if she gets a bad grade, then I get a better grade, right? And that means that I can stay at the top of our class.

After a few restless hours, I came to the conclusion that I was developing feelings for her. What the hell was wrong with me? A few weeks ago, I had thought that the witch had cast some spell, or potion or even hexed me to make it so I could never enjoy sex ever again with anyone but her. And now I actually had feelings for her? After only having sex with her a dozen times? That doesn't happen, not in real life. It takes time to develop feelings for someone. You have to spend time with them, get to know them, learn their likes and dislikes, go on dates and such. You don't just get feelings for them. Alright, I know I'm not in love with her. But I know it was something close.

This was bad.

* * *

Wednesday came and I was a little nervous to see what the day would hold, but I pushed my feelings aside. Malfoys don't get nervous. I would deal with it as it happened. Yeah, it sounds corny, but I was really unsure how to deal with feelings like this. This was really new to me. I saw Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast, and gave her the slightest of nods. This wasn't one of our signs, this was just an acknowledgement of hello. She responded in kind. No one noticed, and it made me feel good that we could at least be some sort of friends.

Keeping up on the regular class work had been difficult, but I had managed. I decided to go to the library for Ancient Runes to work on the project during our regular class time, and as I expected, I found Hermione sitting at the same table as last time. She was sitting just like she had been the last time, books surrounding her, parchment covering the table, and her quill working at a feverish pace. Just as I reached the table, her quill snapped, and she swore.

"Merlin, Granger. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" I asked her.

She glanced around and that sweet smile crossed her face. "This mouth does all kinds of very dirty things, Malfoy." She quipped. She dug in her bag for another quill and resumed her work. I sat down across from her, and pulled out my own parchment, and started my own work. We remained silent , the only sound was the occasional murmurs from other students and her quill scratching against the parchment.

She had been working for several minutes when she dropped her quill under the table. She swore again, and dropped under the table to get it. I didn't pay any attention to her, but resumed my work. I heard a muttering from under the table, and then felt a pair of hands in my lap. They slowly spread my legs apart. My hands froze.

As casually as I could, I glanced around. There were no other students around us. I slowly ducked my head down to the ledge of the table and whispered to her.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing?" I asked her.

"I cast a disillusionment charm. Just sit back up and enjoy it." She told me. I sat up, and tried to act natural. This girl was out of her mind. She needed to be in St. Mungo's. I felt her start to undo my belt, and my zipper. My semi limp erection was no match for her warm mouth. I was rock hard in only seconds. I was biting down on my lip so that I wouldn't moan. Her mouth was bobbing up and down as her hand massaged my balls. I wasn't quite sure how she was managing this without hitting her head on the underside of the table. The tip of her tongue started to twirl the tip of my cock and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. And she must have known it too. I had to close my eyes as I came, and I gripped the edge of the table. She lapped up every last drop, kissed the tip, and then did up my fastenings. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and sank back into my chair.

I heard another mutter from under the table, and Hermione's head came peaking into view a moment later, her quill in one hand.

"Whew. Found it." She was grinning widely. She winked at me. "I'm about half way through with my project. How about you, Malfoy?"

* * *

It was shortly after dinner when I was finishing up my Transfiguration homework, when I got an owl. _Another sign._ It was a school owl, and it was a plain note, but I knew it was from her. It had come to my quarters, but it was in our code. I wasn't happy about this code, but we had agreed that it would be unnoticed by other students, if intercepted.

Mr. Malfoy, your shipment of Ferret food that you ordered is now in. Please pick it up at your earliest convenience.

My homework finished for the evening, and satisfied with my progress on the Ancient Runes project, I grabbed my cloak and made my way to her quarters.

I walked in, and made sure to lock the door behind me and set up the silencing wards. She was sitting at her desk and when she saw me, she put her quill down and got up. She made her way to me with a purpose in her eyes. She kissed me hard. She started taking my clothes off immediately. I was almost completely naked within thirty seconds. Her kisses were of that desperate nature again, and I was only too happy to return them. She raked her nails against my back, and I knew without a doubt that she was drawing blood. I tried to remove her clothing as quickly as I could, and she quickly helped me. I reached down to see if she was ready, and found that she was already dripping wet. With no hesitation, I pushed her up against the wall and entered her. She wrapped her legs around my hips for leverage. Perfect. I slammed into her again and again and I was sure that I had to be drawing blood from slamming her into the brick wall like I was. She cried out with every thrust. I licked and nipped at the nape of her neck, tasting the sweat that was gathered there. I bit down onto her collarbone, and she came, calling my name as she did. Her spasms milked my erection, and I came a few seconds behind her. I leaned into her, holding her against the wall as we both caught our breath.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and carried her over to the couch. I gently put her down on the arm, and pulled out of her. I walked around her, to see what kind of damage had been done to her back. I was actually shocked to see that it was minimal. There might be some bruising, but just some small scratches.

"Did you want me to heal them for you?" I asked her, walking back around to the front of her.

"No, they'll be fine. I can hardly feel them." She told me. "But there is something I'd like you to do, if you don't mind."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Ever tried anal?"

She led me into her bedroom, and it's not that I was nervous, but I was just a little unsure. This was something that I had never tried. So yeah, it's one of those things that you have to worry that you might screw it up, or do it wrong, or whatever. But it's sex, it's pretty basic, right? She reached into her little bedside table and pulled something out. Lube. Now I was getting nervous.

She looked over to me, and I must have showed my anxiety. "Come here. It's really not that complicated. You just need lots of lube, and you need to be patient. And you have to listen to me." I sat down on the bed next to her. "We really don't have to if you don't want to. Really."

I kissed her with all the enthusiasm that I could. "Just tell me what I have to do."

She handed me the bottle of lube and I tried not to be nervous as I followed her instructions. I applied the lube to my fingers and inserted one finger into her hole, and started a slow pumping motion. As she started to adapt, I inserted a second. As she said it would, it became easier. She started to moan, and this was the deepest moan I've ever heard from her. My cock was twitching in anticipation. She suggested that I make my motions wider, and more circular, to accommodate my girth, and I did so. I stopped and added a little more lube. I was actually shocked when she came once just from fingering her asshole, and nothing else. She shifted position, and got on all fours. I repositioned myself behind her, and continued my earlier movements, slowly thrusting my fingers in that same motion. Her hips were rocking back and forth to meet me, and just as I was about to ask her if she was ready, she told me that she was. I picked up the bottle of lube, and just as she had instructed, I amply coated my shaft with the slippery substance.

Taking a deep breath, I positioned myself behind her, and started to insert myself slowly. And just as she said, I let her take the lead. Even though I had given her asshole a workout, it was still unbelievably tight. I managed to work myself in about an inch, before she told me to stop. I froze. Literally. I didn't move a muscle. I had no idea what I was doing. I was totally at her mercy. Somehow, I felt the muscles surrounding my cock begin to relax, and pull my erection forward. I didn't move, because she didn't tell me that I could.

"Alright, Draco. Slowly. I'll tell you when to stop."

I moved slowly. The tightness was incredible. I could only imagine what it felt like for her. It was actually a good thing that I was concentrating on not hurting her, because if I stopped to think about how good it felt, I'd probably shoot my load. I might have made it another inch and a half before she stopped me this time. But I was getting the hang of it. I started to pull out, very slowly. And her muscles started to accommodate me, and then I pushed forward, very slowly. We kept up this rhythm, very slowly, letting her take my mass at her pace. Her moans were driving me insane, and I knew her orgasm was very close. When I was buried as far as I would go, I started to thrust, very slowly, letting her adjust. She came almost immediately. I stopped, letting her ride it out. The spasms were intense, and almost enough to drive me over the edge. Fighting my orgasm was one of the most difficult things I've had to do in a long time. When she had calmed down, I started a very slow rhythm, grabbing her hips, trying as hard as I could not to hurt her.

Apparently she wanted none of that. She recovered quickly, and her hips started to rock back, meeting mine with every thrust. Her hand reached down towards her nub, and she started to rub herself, bringing herself to another fast orgasm. There was no way I could stop this one.

I came shortly after her, gripping her hips as I did. It was an incredibly intense orgasm for me. But hell, with her, they all seemed to be intense. I collapsed onto her back, unable to move. She fell onto the bed, and giggled.

"I take it you enjoyed that?"

* * *

Thursday she called me twice more to her quarters. Both were quickies. Hard and fast, which seemed to be our specialties. I was starting to wonder about this little arrangement of ours. Friday came and was almost coming to a close. I was in the library, and was just finishing up the Ancient Runes project when Hermione handed me her scroll and asked if I'd mind reading over part of it.

_Another sign._

There was a small scrap of parchment inside of the scroll, and I discreetly took it and put it in my hand. I unrolled her scroll and began to read it, making a bunch of drama as I did so.

"Blah Blah Blah. Seriously Hermione, you've been working on this for a week and this is the best you can do?" I dropped the parchment long enough to see her death glare, and winked at her. Her glare didn't change. "Did I mention I'm finished with mine?" Her eyes got wide at that, and my eyes grew wide in return. I handed her back her parchment. I made an exaggerated sigh, and a stretch for good measure. I packed up my things, and glanced over at her, her quill already scribbling furiously.

"Well, have a good night, Granger. Don't stay out too late." I answered with our code reply. I almost thought she had forgotten about the note she had slipped me. I glanced quickly at the note.

GH 5

I turned around and looked at her and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She had stopped writing, and was waiting for me to leave. I had to find somewhere to stash my bag before I made my way out to the greenhouses.

Damn that witch. I hated the greenhouses. They were dank and dark and always smelled foul. Why did she have to always pick someplace like this? I would have much rather gone back to her quarters. Oh yeah, because the other students are still awake. That's right. And it's a Friday. I'll be lucky to leave before one. She must need it bad.

I made it inside without getting seen. The good thing about this greenhouse, is that it's rarely used. If ever. From the looks of it, it's a storeroom. There were a few plants, but they didn't look deadly. I had to trust that Hermione did her homework in that respect. I made my way to the back, just in case someone else saw me come in. And maybe if I was in luck, I could find someplace soft to lay down. I was in the back of the greenhouse when I heard the door open. I crept towards the door, and found her.

She walked up to me with that evil glint in her eye and reached for my nipples, tweaking both of them. "The best I can do? I've been working on the bloody thing for a week and you actually have the nerve to say that?" She grabbed my neck and pulled my head down for a crushing kiss. When she finally let me go, I backed up.

She was pissed. Seriously.

"Granger, I was kidding. Honestly. It looked fine." I sputtered. Her glare was still there, and was still worried. She reached for my belt and I was worried for my manhood's life.

"Fine?" Her voice had risen an octave. She had undone the fastenings and had my cock in her hand. She squeezed it, hard.

I swallowed. "Granger, I was joking. I thought you would get that. It really looks good."

We both froze as we heard voices approaching.

The door opened and then closed. She pushed me back, deeper into the shadows. Her hand never left my prick. My eyes got wide. We both listened to the two voices, obviously younger students, who were obviously trying to do the same thing that we were.

"Sebastian, I don't know. It's really creepy in here. What if we get caught?" A female voice asked.

"'Sarah, no one comes in here. I promise. C'mon. I thought you said you wanted to… you know." Her male companion responded.

"I do, but I don't want to get expelled." She responded.

"I have it on very good authority that no one ever comes in here. Now come on, do you want to, or not?" He asked again.

The female sighed. We could both hear the unmistakeable sound of kissing then, and we couldn't help but peek from our spot. They were making out, and definitely getting very hot and heavy. They couldn't have been higher than third year. One was a Ravenclaw, the other a Slytherin. They were taking each others clothes off as quickly as they could, tasting and exploring each other bodies in the process.

Hermione looked at me, grinned, and got down on her knees. She put her finger to her lips, in that universal gesture, before she put her mouth on my cock.

_I was going to kill the witch._

It was nearly impossible, not to let out a sound. Hermione's lip skills were second to none. I'm not sure how she was managing to suck me off without making a sound. But her lips were working overtime, and listening to these kids mere feet from us, getting each other off? How I managed to cum, and not make a sound, I'll never know.

She silently did up my fastenings, and we watched the rest of the show, fighting giggles. They left, holding hands.

She turned to leave, and I spun her around, kissing her hard. I claimed her mouth and fought her for control.

When we were finished, she was breathless.

"My quarters. One hour. You're going to pay for that."

She grinned. "I look forward to it, Malfoy."

I took a quick shower and had finished up the rest of my regular class work when the door to my quarters open and shut. She used a locking spell, and a silencing spell and walked over to me, dropping her cloak and her wand.

"I used a disillusionment charm this time. Just to be safe." She told me.

"Good." I told her. "No more meeting in the greenhouses."

Her lip curled down in a pout for the briefest of moments, and then she smiled. "That's fine. It really was a close call."

I stood and crossed the space to her, taking her in my arms, kissing her deeply. We quickly removed each other's clothing, allowing our lips to separate for only the briefest of moments. I nipped and licked my way up her neck, leaving several marks on her neck, and not caring. I took her earlobe into my mouth and tugged, enjoy the response that I got when I did it. I pushed her backwards onto my bed, a little harder than I wanted to, but I quickly covered her body with my own. I recaptured her mouth with mine, and quickly straddled her body. I pinned both of her arms up towards the head of the bed. I rose from her naked form, and her eyes filled with confusion.

"I told you. You're gonna pay for that." I said. I walked over to a dresser, and pulled out the silk scarves that I had used on her on an earlier occasion. She grinned. I straddled her again as I first tied her wrists, and then tied them to the bedposts. I checked to make sure they were secure, and then resumed kissing her.

"Not to quote you or anything, but can you keep quiet, or do I need to find something to shut you up with?" I asked her.

"I don't think that's exactly what I said." She said, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Close enough." I laid a trail of kisses along her collarbone, very slowly from one side to the other. Long, leisurely, and definitely tortuous. I stopped to lick my way up her neck, nibbling on each lobe, tugged gently a few times, and then resumed kissing my way down her chest. I kissed slowly, down to her very erect nipples. I sucked on one as I massaged the other breast. She mewled the entire time. I did stop and take the time to leave a very deliberate mark this time, right above one nipple. And I smirked at her after I did it.

I made my way down her chest, licking and kissing her belly button, those soft sweet kisses that drove her insane and made her hips bounce off the bed. I kissed lower, towards her apex, ignoring it totally and started kissing and nipping her inner thighs.

Eh. What the hell. Another deliberate mark here. I took my time with this one. She was practically panting now. I glanced up at her and saw that her eyes were following my every move. I grinned and moved closer to her core.

"I don't suppose you want me to help you with something, do you Granger?" I asked, as innocently as I could.

"You prat, you know what I want." She told me.

"You're almost cute when you're frustrated, Granger." I replied.

I gently blew out against her clit, and her hips bucked off the bed. She shot me a look that was nothing but pure evil. I grinned and winked. I inhaled and smelt that scent that was overwhelmingly Granger. I decided to end her torture, and slowly traced my tongue along her folds. She cried out almost immediately. I sucked on her over swollen nub for the briefest of moments, and then resumed my trail up and down her labia. I stopped, just short of her orgasm. She was definitely shooting me a death glare now. I pulled myself up towards her face and kissed her, letting her taste her own juices.

"How about if we try something new, Granger? We're going to play a game. It's called the 'Hermione's not going to come game'. Sound like fun?" I asked her.

"I'm going to hex you into next week." She growled at me.

"But then you'll never finish your project." I grinned at her. "Face it, you need me."

I positioned myself over her, and entered her very slowly. She gasped and fought against her restraints. I started a very slow rhythm, watching her face for those little signs. Her hips started to rock with mine, and she started to moan. I kept up a gentle, easy pace, studying her face, and then I saw that first little wrinkle in her forehead. I pulled out.

She glared at me.

"You're totally serious about this." She said.

"Yes I am." I smirked.

"But I was so close." She almost whined.

I entered again. I knew that this time I would have to pay closer attention, that this time her orgasm would be even closer. And it wasn't very long before I saw the now familiar wrinkle. I pulled out quickly. She bucked her hips against me in response and growled.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm going to kill you." She growled.

"Patience, Granger." I told her. "Maybe I'll get you off. Maybe. But I'm going first."

"Like hell you are." She told me.

"Hey, if you want, you can just suck me off." I drawled.

She glared at me. "Good luck making me suck it."

I was having trouble figuring out if she was really pissed, or just playing. If she was playing, I was convinced. I entered her again, and took several deep, long strokes. I quickened my pace, and had to pull out again after a few minutes. I was not going to let her come so easily.

This went on for a while, each time getting the same reaction from her. I stayed calm, and actually stroked myself a few times, letting her watch. I saw that lustful glint in her eyes, and I knew that she was playing then. She was a hell of an actress.

"Alright, Granger. Tell you what. I think I've tortured you long enough." I reached up and undid her restraints. I barely gave her enough time to let the feeling return to her arms before I drove into her. I didn't hold back this time. I didn't pump into her with our usual frenzy, but I was faster than the pace I had been keeping. She came quickly, and I came ten or fifteen seconds behind her. I collapsed next to her, and then quickly rolled off.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about that, if it got out of hand."

"No, you're right. I did deserve it." She smiled, that lazy smile. "It wasn't that bad."

She leaned over and gave me one of those deep kisses. It was just what we both needed.

* * *

Saturday morning she walked into the Great Hall sporting two hickies that I didn't remember leaving. I had to stop and think. I remembered the two under the clothing. Oh shite. Yeah, I guess I did remember leaving those. I was just a little pissed when I left them. She sat down and poured herself a glass of juice. She made eye contact with me, and I raised my eyebrows at her. She smirked in return. Of course she'd do nothing to cover them. The little witch would flaunt them. Go figure.

"Mate, see Granger?" Blaise asked me.

I had to swallow my toast.

"What about her?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could, and wondering if I was.

"Looks like she's getting some. Want to make a bet on whether it's the red head or scarhead?" He asked.

I tried to fight my bile, or was it rage? "Sure. I'll bet a galleon on Potter." I muttered. I hated the image of her with the weasel.

I was back in the library, going over my project, and doing the rest of my classwork when Granger showed up. Of course I did happen to be at her usual table. She sat down opposite me, opened her parchments and books and started working without saying a word.

I took out a blank piece of parchment, and making sure that no one was around, I quickly scribbled a quick note to her. I slid it over to her.

_I'm really sorry about the marks on your neck. It was the heat of the moment. I didn't realize what I was doing._

She read it and smiled. She quickly wrote a response.

_It's not like I don't know how to cast a glamour. I don't mind. It's nice to know that people think I'm not a goody goody._

I smiled in response. I thought twice about my response.

_Still, you should know, people think it's Potter or Weasley._

She rolled her eyes at this one. She handed back her response.

_I expected as much. I guess it's better that way._

I read it, and looked at her. She gave me a half ass smile. I cast an incendio to the note, and we both returned to our work.

* * *

Saturday nights are our pre-arranged meeting nights, so I went to her quarters. I took my cloak this time. I entered her quarters and spoke the locking charm and silencing charm. I expected to find her at the desk as usual, pouring over books and parchment. After all, there's only a week left in our project. But her common room was empty. I heard the now familiar splashing coming from the bathroom and made my way to her.

She was just getting out of the tub, and I took this moment to just stand back and watch her. I had been an absolute fool. This woman incredible. Her physical attributes are amazing. How she kept that body hidden under her robes for so long, was a miracle. And her bedroom skills were unbelievable. And then there was her mind. She wasn't like any other woman. She was smart. But not just about books, about so many different subjects. It was just such a shame that I had let my father's ideas cloud my mind for so long.

She had just finished putting on her lotion when she saw me watching her in the mirror.

"Draco, I didn't even hear you come in." She said. She turned and looked at me. I must have had an unusual look on my face, because she asked me if something was wrong.

"No. I was just watching you." I told her. But there was something wrong. I wasn't sure what, but I was nervous all of a sudden. I had butterflies in my stomach. I almost felt queasy, and for the briefest of moments, I thought I might actually be nervous.

She smiled at me, and walked out of the bathroom. She walked towards her bedroom, and I took a deep breath and followed.

Why was I so nervous? I've had sex before, and I've had sex with Granger before. Alright, time to stop this.

I walked up to her, and took her face in both hands. I kissed her deeply. She returned it as always. My hands trailed down her shoulders, to her waist, and I held her to me. She started to take my clothes off, with my help, our lips leaving each others as little as was necessary. Our pace was much slower than any of our other previous meetings. There was no urgency. But the depth was there. It was almost as if we were both waiting for the other to change the pace, but we were both perfectly content with the way things were. I slowly started to massage her breasts, and I knelt down before her and took one in my mouth. I caressed one as I suckled the other, and then after a few moments I switched. Her fingers were running through my hair as she moaned. I gently pushed her back to the bed, so she was sitting.

I spread her legs out before me, and started to lick and suck at her nectar. She fell backwards onto her elbows. I took her clit into my mouth and sucked, applying the pressure that I know she enjoys. I licked all the way down her labia, tasting the juices that were now overflowing from her, and then flicked her clit against my tongue. I inserted one finger, and then a second. I twirled my tongue through her labia again and was rewarded with her orgasm. Not her usual screaming, bucking, out of control, kind. But the kind that makes her whole body spasm, all the same. I smiled up at her, as I stood up.

I slowly stroked myself, and then inserted myself, trying to ignore the butterflies that were still in my stomach. Had someone slipped me a potion?

She moaned as I buried myself deep. We were both still in the same postion that she had been in earlier, so she stopped me, and moved back up onto the bed. I started a slow and steady rhythm, watching her face the entire time. I couldn't help but notice that she never broke contact with my eyes either. One hand was on my shoulder, one hand was on my lower hips. Her hips were gently rising to meet mine.

I saw the familiar wrinkle on the bridge of her nose, and knew her orgasm was close. I didn't change the pace, I just let her orgasm ride out. It did, and she called out my name as she did, arching her back.

Watching her, seeing her face, seeing her reaction was what took me over the edge. I collapsed next to her, and suddenly the butterflies were back in my stomach. What was wrong with me?

I must be ill. That must be it. I was overworked, from all of the work on the damn project. And all of the sex wasn't helping at all. I looked down at Hermione, to see a dreamy kind of look on her face, but suddenly it became one of confusion.

"Draco? You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm think I'm just coming down with something. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead, and when I did, the pressure in my chest increased tenfold. The butterflies got worse too. What was wrong with me? I quickly got dressed, and Hermione leaned up in bed, watching me dress.

"Do you want me to walk you to Madame Pomfrey? You're not looking well." Her voice was concerned.

"I'm sure I'm fine, really. This project has taken a lot out of me, really. And all of this sneaking out for sex. It's rather draining. I'm sure it's nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix." I assured her.

She didn't look convinced. She threw on a robe and walked me to the door. "Well, if you feel up to it, I'll see you tomorrow night." We had reached the door, and she leaned in, and kissed me deeply. "Feel better, Draco." She reached her hand up, and cupped my face, and smiled at me. I took the hand that was cupping my face and squeezed it, and walked out the door.

The aching in my chest was unbearable now. And the butterflies were now going faster than ever. I felt like I had a fever. What was going on? I had no choice. I had to go to the medical wing.

I walked in to the empty ward, and as usual, Madame Pomfrey appeared from nowhere.

"Mister Malfoy? At this hour? What have you been up to, hmm?" She asked. She came over, as always, in her sterile white uniform. She put her hand on my forehead, and put her hand on my wrist. I think she was checking my pulse. "What seems to be the problem? You look rather peeked."

"Well, I'm not sure. I… uh…I'm not … feeling right…" I told her.

She led me to a bed and waved a wand over my body, muttering a series of spells. The wand glowed certain colors now and then, and she would frown, but none of the diagnosis seemed to send her into a panic.

"I see. And what exactly are your symptoms, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

I paused. "Well, shortness of breath, tightness in the chest, upset stomach…" I paused to think if there was anything else. I glanced up at Madame Pomfrey. She was smiling at me. That knowing kind of smile.

"Would I be correct to assume that you've also had some difficulty sleeping, and maybe some loss of appetite?" she probed.

I stopped to think. Yeah, I had. I nodded. She smiled, the smile that adults always gave to the young adults.

"I'll be right back." She told me.

I was a little nervous now. Did I have something serious?

She returned only a few moments later with a few small bottles.

"Here's a bottle of dreamless sleep potion for you, and a pepper up potion, that should help."

"But what's wrong with me?" I asked?

"Ah, Master Malfoy, you've got to figure that out on your own. You need sleep, and time. Now back to bed with you." She said, and dismissed me back to my quarters.

I picked up my bottles, and walked back to my quarters. Why did adults have to be so cryptic?

I took a long hot shower, and struggled to figure out what Madame Pomfrey was talking about. Was there something wrong with me? No, she wouldn't have sent me back to my quarters if I was ill. But why couldn't she have been more direct? Why did she want me to figure it out for myself? What did I have?

Finished with my shower, I went to my bed and took my dose of dreamless sleep potion. Before the potion took effect, the last thought I had was that of Hermione in my arms.

* * *

To my loyal readers and reviewers, thank you! I read them all, and they encourage me to write! I promise, part two is coming soon! I really didn't want to have to break this one up into two parts, but I felt bad that I hadn't updated this in a while, and I had this much written. And it was just begging to be updated. So here you go!


	8. You've Really Got Me Part 2

**I cannot apologize enough for this delay. I myself get annoyed when there's months and months between updates. All I can do is say I'm sorry. I'd love to say the next chapter won't be so long in coming, but I can't make any promises. (: I had a totally different direction planned, and then I ended up doing a rewrite. But I hunkered down, and did the last 3,500 words in I think 12 hours? I hope it was worth it. I like the way I went. It worked out a lot better. Well, you'll see. **

**I do have the outline started for the next chapter. Hopefully it will be quicker. Cross those fingers. And keep your comments coming, they really do help me know that someone is reading, and wanting me to continue, honestly. It really does make me write quicker. And the next chapter is from Hermione's POV. Much easier to write. Maybe that's why this one was so difficult for me. Guys are so tough to write! (:**

**And Kudos to everyone who figured out what Dracos illness was! Not that it was THAT tough to figure out... men are sooo transparent.**

* * *

I actually woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I still had no idea what was wrong with me, but the night of sleep had done its job of clearing my head. Well, that and the potion. I was feeling better, and able to think more clearly. I took a quick shower, and headed to breakfast. Sundays were always the best in the castle, and I wanted to get to the Great Hall before it ended. I took a dose of Pepper-Up Potion and left my quarters.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat down, quickly putting a little bit of everything on my plate and began diving in with a new found appetite.

And then Hermione walked in.

Suddenly my appetite was gone.

And it wasn't like she was wearing anything out of the ordinary, or anything unusual. Just her normal non-uniform attire. She wasn't doing anything to attract any attention to herself.

But as soon as she walked in, my throat tightened up, I couldn't breathe, the butterflies were back in full force, and I knew I wouldn't be able to eat another bite.

She sat down at the table near her friends, who virtually ignored her. I tried not to watch her as she helped herself to some food. Her gaze made its way around the Great Hall then, and she looked at me, and her eyebrows rose at me in a silent question. I gave her a weak smile. And the butterflies went even crazier, if that was possible.

_Madame Pomfrey was out of her mind. There HAD to be something wrong with me._

I picked at my food, and managed to take a few more bites, but they didn't go down very easily. That lump in my throat was making it difficult to swallow. Shrugging off my friends' questions, I got up and made my way to my quarters. I was half tempted to go back up to the nurse, and demand that she tell me what was wrong with me, or ask for a stronger potion. But something told me that she wouldn't. Something told me that she would just give me that knowing smile again, and send me on my way.

I paced around my quarters for a while, which only made my stomach ache worse. My restlessness finally getting the better of me, I grabbed a cloak, and my broom, and headed outside.

* * *

The Quidditch Pitch was empty and I took off on my broom before I even hit the field. I started out with some drills, and then just started racing against an invisible partner. Or maybe I was chasing an invisible snitch. I'm not sure what I was doing, but I was abusing myself physically. It was the only thing that kept my discomfort at bay. The faster and more risky I flew, the better I felt. I was sweating, the wind was whipping through my hair, and the adrenaline felt great.

I brought my broom to a coast, high above the pitch. My heart was racing, but it was from the adrenaline of racing and nothing else. This, I could deal with.

I wanted to think about my problem at hand. See if I could figure it out. Just for a few minutes, now that I seemed to have it out of my system for the moment.

Alright. Butterflies in the stomach, couldn't eat, difficulty swallowing, rapid heart rate. And Madame Pomfrey had treated it with Pepper-Up Potion and Dreamless Sleep. And she didn't seem concerned about it. Maybe I should go to the library and look it up in a medical journal. From the basics I knew of medicine, the symptoms sounded pretty generic and probably covered a lot of different things.

_Think, Draco._

When had the symptoms started? About a week ago, maybe two.

Well, food poisoning. No, strike that. That would also include vomiting. And although sometimes I did feel something close to nausea, I had never gotten sick. So I could rule that out. And since I always ate in the Great Hall, other students would have gotten sick too and as far as I knew, I was the only one.

The common cold. Wasn't there always something going around? I had to stop and think about this as well. I didn't have the normal symptoms. No coughing, sneezing, sore throat, stuffy head. Well, I guess I could rule that out too.

What else was a common ailment? What else was there, that was so common that Madame Pomfrey would dismiss me from the medical wing with two basic Potions and no words of advice, and nothing but a smile? I was beginning to get frustrated, so I started to fly again, fast and quick. My brain started to race, much like my flying, trying to think of any common ailment. I had to be missing something. Maybe I should ask Granger. She was the smartest witch in the school.

Shite. The butterflies came back, as soon as I thought of her. I pulled my broom up to a quick halt, as my brain processed this.

_Thoughts of Hermione gave me butterflies?_

I replayed the conversation with Madame Pomfrey. Her knowing smile, the potions, my responses… Oh shite. It couldn't be.

So this is what love feels like.

It feels great, and scary, and overwhelming, and wonderful all at the same time. But as soon as I said the words to myself, 'I love Hermione Granger', I felt this sort of peace wash over me. The butterflies grew into something else. They were still there, but the beating of their wings became something else altogether. I smiled, and I knew it was a stupid, goofy grin. I knew if anyone was watching me, I probably looked like a moron, but I honestly didn't care. This was the best feeling I had ever felt in my life. I felt complete, somehow. Whole.

I brought my broom down to the earth and hopped off, throwing the broom over my shoulder. I walked back to the castle, a new found spring in my step. Whoa…. Wait. I'm the King of Slytherin. This is way out of character. I can't just go around being a goofy teenager. That's not who I am. I can't just change in five minutes. People who fall in love don't just change overnight. Even me. What would people think?

My new problem was how do I act around her? My first thought was to be gentle and kind. Shower her with gifts. Read her poetry and give her flowers. After all, that's what my father did to my mother on their anniversary, and on her birthday. And on those rare occasions that he would really mess up and do something to make her angry.

But I knew what I wanted to do. Make soft, slow, sweet love to every square inch of her naked flesh. Ughh… I was in way too far over my head. But I had several hours before our meeting later that night to think about it. Draco Malfoy, love sick puppy. Disgusting.

* * *

By the time our usual rendezvous was growing nearer, I was closer to getting a plan. I was also getting more and more nervous. I had ultimately decided not to tell her. Not at this time. I really could see no need for it, and a small part of me was worried that if I told her how I felt, she would cancel our arrangement altogether. We had never brought up anything about 'what happens if we develop feelings for each other?' but a part of me was afraid to find out what her answer might be. So I'd just avoid the question altogether, and hope that we could continue our arrangement for the time being. And hope to Merlin that I could continue without letting my heart get more involved than it already was.

I finished up the last of my regular class work, and took a quick shower. I quickly made my way to her quarters, the now familiar butterflies returning. They didn't scare me so much now, that I knew what the cause was. I guess that helped the discomfort a little. Now they made me smile. I entered her quarters, spoke the locking and silencing charms, and removed my cloak. I could hear Hermione in the bathtub, and made my way to the door. She was just getting out, and I stopped to watch her.

It was like I had never seen her before. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I sighed. _Man, I had it bad. Knock it off, Draco!_

She turned and smiled as she noticed me. "Feeling better?"

"Loads." I told her. And it was the truth, almost. Now that I realized what was really wrong with me.

"I almost didn't think you'd make it. You looked so pale at breakfast, and then you left the Great Hall in such a hurry. I was worried about you." She paused, and gave me a strange look, for just a moment. "You sure you're up for this?" She asked.

I nodded. "It'll be a cold day in hell when Draco Malfoy turns down sex, especially sex with you." I added. I followed her to her sleeping quarters as she turned out the lights in the bathroom.

She turned and faced me, and started taking off my clothes, seeing that she was already naked. "Well, how about if you just take it easy, all the same. I'd hate for you to relapse." She had me undressed rather quickly, and very gently pushed me backwards onto her bed. She smirked before adding, "You just lay back and let me do all the work, alright?"

_How could I argue with that logic?_

"Well, if you insist." I said, trying to sound blasé. She was at the foot of the bed, crawling up very slowly. The look in her eyes was that of a predator, and I was the prey. If I didn't know her better, I would be scared. My stomach did a flip flop and I quickly pushed it away and tried to concentrate on Hermione only, and what she was doing.

"I do insist." She started to run her tongue up my thigh, with a pace that was way too slow. She would stop and place a kiss every so often. Her hands began to run up my stomach, and her fingernails began to trace a whimsical pattern. It only took her a few minutes before her warm lips and tongue wrapped around my cock. Her wet mouth began to work its magic, and her hands continued to trace their lazy patterns along my skin. One hand gripped the base of my shaft, and with a firm hold she started to pump. My hips started to rock off the bed, and I couldn't help but watch her lips as they continued their torture. Finally, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and started to pump her mouth up and down. I didn't change her pace at all; I still let her control the speed. My orgasm started from deep in my belly, and I could feel it growing slowly. She must have known it too, because I felt her gaze on my face.

"Fuck Granger, you love sucking my cock don't you." I was very close now, and I stopped bucking off the bed, and just concentrated on what I was feeling. This was going to be a strong orgasm; I could feel it from the way it was building. "Merlin, woman." She had shifted her head just slightly, and was scraping her teeth with just the barest amount of pressure. I grabbed her head in both of my hands and hissed.

My orgasm ripped through me. I cried out. "Fuck!" My hands released her head and grabbed the sheets in handfuls, scrunching them again and again. The fluids were spurting from me and she kept swallowing. It was a fantastic orgasm and I needed this release in a way I didn't even realize.

She sat back onto the bed and smiled at me, as I lay there catching my breath. "Feel better?" She asked.

_Damn woman had the Malfoy smirk on her face. Where the hell does she get off doing that? That's my look. I've perfected that look. _

I reached over towards her, and she gently swatted my hand away. "Just lay back Draco." Her voice was still teasing. I'm sure if I would have tried again, or with a little more force, she wouldn't have stopped me. I decided to just see where she went with this. She moved to the other end of the bed, so her body was down by my feet. She propped on one elbow, and bent one knee up. I watched her, intently.

"Do you know how much I love to suck cock Draco? Do you know how much I enjoy sucking your cock?" She never broke her eye contact with me while she took one finger, and started to trace a lazy pattern across her chest. Her fingernail traced around her nipple, and I could see it getting hard. She moaned, and her eyes closed. She opened them and it was as if her eyes never closed. She circled the other breast and then pinched the nipple, so it was quickly as hard as the other. Her fingers found their way down her stomach, stopping at her open thighs. She spread herself open, and then she stopped.

"Do you know how wet I am right now, Draco? And it's all because I was sucking your gorgeous prick." She stuck a finger inside of herself, and moaned. She brought the finger out, and removed it. She took the finger and very slowly rubbed her juices on the inside of my thigh. I could feel the wetness there, and my prick started to stir to life. I glanced down at my muscle for only a second, and she clicked her tongue. "Uh uh. Draco, eyes over here. I want you to watch me." She stuck a finger inside herself, then two, and slowly started to pump. I could actually hear the juices from across the bed, and with each thrust my cock reacted. I had never wanted her as badly as I did right now. She pulled those fingers out of herself and started to rub at her nub, and when she did, her moan was torture. I could smell her and it was all I could do to stay where I was. She started to rub in short little tight circles, and then she stopped and inserted a finger inside of herself again.

She began rubbing her clit at a faster pace, and with her other hand, the two fingers were starting to pick up the pace. I stared at every motion she was making. She was never more beautiful than she was right now. She looked at me.

"Do you know what I think about when I masturbate, Draco? I think about how good your big, thick cock would feel. I think about how much better your wet, rough tongue would feel against my pussy. I think about how much I enjoy it when you take my clit in your mouth and suck on it." She moaned. I swear I almost came right there. The hand that was rubbing her clit started a different path now, and like a pair of feet, they started walking their way upwards, towards her breasts. They stopped at one, rolling the nipple and pinching hard. Her body actually lifted off the bed when she cried out. I noticed that my prick sprang upwards as my hips rocked with hers. Her eyes were still connected with mine as she continued her tortuous narrative. "I wish that it was your cock that was thrusting into me. I wish that it was your fingers making my nipples so hard." She groaned, and had to shift her weight a little. I shifted mine as well. Her pace started to increase now, and I was frustrated because I didn't think I'd be able to touch myself. I knew I wouldn't join her, not yet. Then again, she did say she wanted to do all the work.

Her breathing started to become more and more shallow, her hand started to rub at herself more quickly, and with one quick movement and a shout, she came. Her eyes shot open widely when she did. I couldn't remember ever seeing a woman ever do this. Sure, the first time that I had seen Hermione naked, I had watched and taken photos of her masturbating with a toy. But that was when she was an object, a body.

Now she was Hermione. She was the something different. She was also the woman I loved. She had just let me watch an incredibly intimate act. And it was sexy as fuck. I was rock hard and ready to put it to good use too. Apparently she had the same idea. She crawled up the bed towards me, eyeing me carefully.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" She asked.

"Never better." I lied. Well, white lie.

She kissed the tip of my prick, before sitting down on my shaft. Slow was the name of the game tonight, apparently. Our usual pace was fast and frenzied, quick and rough. I wasn't sure if it was because of the illness that she thought I had, or just because of the long week that we had both had. Her pace was very gentle and easy going. I reached to grasp her hips in my hands, rocking her pelvis and grinding it deep against mine. She reached up and started to rub her tits as I fucked her. I replaced one of her hands with one my larger ones, rolling the nipple before pinching it with a little more force than I usually would. She called out when I did. I grinned at her as I suddenly flipped her over onto all fours. I again took her hips into my hands and started to drive into her. It wasn't our usual fast pace, but it was deep and what we both needed. She reached down to rub her nub, and came after only a few minutes. I was shortly behind her. We both collapsed onto the bed, and in an unusual move, she snuggled up next to me.

"You shouldn't have done that. You're not well." She told me, concern in her voice.

"I'm feeling much better, honestly. And Madame Pomfrey actually never diagnosed me, so I don't think there's any worries." I explained.

"What do you mean, she never diagnosed you? That's not like her. You looked so strange." She started to make a motion like she was going to get out of the bed, and I pulled her back.

"Honestly, I'm fine. She gave me Pepper Up, and Dreamless Sleep. I'm sure I'm just overworked with that damned project, which I've thankfully finished." I tried to tell her in my most convincing voice, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions about what was wrong with me.

"Finished? Are you serious?" She tried to get up. "I still have another foot and half until I'll be satisfied with my project. And with all my other class work I've been struggling to even get it done." She pulled away again like she wanted to get up, and I held her against me.

"Hermione, you still have another week. And we both know you'll finish it with plenty of time. And it will be great. Now let me take your mind off things for a little bit." Without even giving her time to respond, I dropped down the length of her body and spread her legs open. I started to lick and suck at the fluids that were still flowing from our coupling, ignoring the slightly bitter taste of my own juices. She was swollen and sensitive and I took full advantage of it. I took her nub in between my teeth and bit down with slightest amount of pressure, fighting a grin when her hips bucked off the bed, hard. I continued to lap and suck at the juices that were now flowing freely, inserting one finger, and then two. I pulled my face away from her core, and looked up at her.

"So which is better, Hermione. Your fingers or mine?" I shoved deeper for emphasis, and flicked her clit once with my thumb.

"Yours." She panted, looking straight at me.

"You sure? Because I can stop. I know you have no problem getting yourself off." I gave her a smirk, and flicked her clit once more, then twice.

She groaned, and her hips bucked again. "Fuck Draco. You know your fingers are better than mine. You know your tongue is what I crave. Your cock is what I dream about at night. And any man that I'm with from this point on will have problems pleasing me, because they'll never be able to satisfy me the way you do." She cried out in frustration.

I started pumping again, slow and steady, and then I stopped. She groaned. I stopped teasing and resumed my earlier torture on her pussy. Licking and sucking every square inch of her exposed flesh that I could find. I would lick her raw, until she begged me to stop, or until my tongue was cramped beyond use. Her first orgasm took me only a few minutes. I knew her body that well. Her second, a few minutes behind that. I stopped licking her, to give my tongue a rest, and fingered her to a third. That one took me a little longer. I knew that she was probably sore, but I was enjoying myself, and I had a feeling she was too. I gave her a few minutes to recover, before I started on her fourth. This one took a little longer, and I took my time, actually being slightly creative, leaving some love bites on her thigh. Funny, how that term had new meaning now. Love bites. I was marking her as mine. This orgasm was slow and long for her. And she cried out as she came, which I loved to listen to. I took a breather for this one. I smiled up at her and repositioned myself between her legs and she said "Please, Draco, no more. I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"That's the idea." I responded.

I gave one slow, leisurely lick. She quivered in response. Another lick, then I stopped just above her overly swollen clit. I sucked gently. She hissed in response.

"Please Draco."

I crawled up her body and slowly inserted myself. She cried out. I looked into her eyes. Had I carried this too far?

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm just a little overly sensitive right now." She smiled. "I wasn't joking about not being able to walk right tomorrow."

I had a thought. "Well, I could always stick it in your bum, if it's that uncomfortable."

She grinned and nodded.

Anal was definitely easier the second time around, now that I understood the fundamentals. I lubed her ass, which was even more enjoyable now that I understood how, and I lubed myself, letting her watch as I stroked myself. I made a little show out of it, and she giggled a little. And much like before, I let her call the shots, but now that I knew what to expect and how to do it, it was easier the second time around. She had me lay on my back and entered me 'reverse cowgirl', she called it. I was able to stare at her beautiful ass cheeks. It was still impossible not to thrust, but just like before, I let her control the depth and thrust control. And when she said I could, I took over. A slow and steady pace, and if it was even possible, this felt even better than the last time. She fell backwards, so she was on top of me, and I was thrusting up into her. Her hands were still supporting her, but I was holding her hips up, and controlling the depth and length of the thrust. I tried to vary it as much as I could. She was wailing the entire time with her impending orgasm. I stopped.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok? Is this too much?" I asked.

"This is fantastic! Keep going!" She cried out.

"As you wish." I replied. I continued my pace, with varied strokes. Her cries became louder and louder, and she finally had her final orgasm of the night. She was using every ounce of strength that she had not to collapse against me, waiting for me to join her. I was only a few seconds behind her. I pulled her against me and as gently as I could, I rolled both of us onto our sides, letting us separate. She snuggled up to me in that way that everyone calls 'spooning' and sighed.

"I might be sore as hell tomorrow, but it was so definitely worth it." She laughed.

* * *

My eyes opened, and the first thing I realized is that I wasn't in my quarters. Second thing, is that I wasn't alone.

Shite. I had fallen asleep in Hermione's room.

We were still in almost the same position as we had been the night before, snuggled up next to each other. I had an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to me. Or was that protectively? She was still just as close to my form as well. That made me feel good, to know that she was at least that comfortable around me. I glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 5:15. It was still early enough that I should be able to make it back to my quarters and not have to worry about running into anyone else. And maybe still have time to get some more sleep.

I moved my arm from its spot around her waist and tried to gently shake her. "Hermione?" I whispered. I had to wonder if she was a morning person.

She mumbled in her sleep, and scrunched up her face. I shook her again, this time a little more forcibly. "Mione." I called out a little louder this time. Her face wrinkled and she curled up next to me. Her eyes opened a sliver, and then closed tightly again.

"Ugghh... Not you too." She garbled out, in an almost unintelligible voice.

I wanted to panic, had I done something wrong? Did she think I had fallen asleep here on purpose?

"I absolutely hate that wretched name, and I have no idea what imbecile came up with it. And I swear, if I ever find out who… It's ghastly." She turned her head enough to glare at me through one eye.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I had no idea it was that high on your list of capital offenses." I drawled. "I heard one of the Wonder Twits say it once and thought it was acceptable."

She curled closer and smiled a genuine smile. "Wonder Twits? I like that." She closed her eyes as she turned over and wrapped an arm around me and put her head against my chest. Apparently early morning Hermione like to cuddle, a lot. "So what time is it?"

"Twenty after five." I replied.

She yawned, and started to pull herself up. "It's probably time you got up then, and at least got back to your own quarters." I reluctantly pulled myself from the warm spot on the bed and started to dress and watched her as she pulled on a robe, and cinched it in the front. She watched me dress the entire time, and then walked me to the door. I stopped and kissed her goodbye, or maybe good morning, before I released the charms to unlock the doors.

* * *

I made it back to my quarters, and even managed to sleep for another hour before the day started. And again, now that I knew what I was feeling, the butterflies weren't all that bad.

The next time that Hermione and I would be meeting would be Tuesday, but in the back of my mind, I was hoping it was sooner. But I'd never admit that out loud, or to anyone else. Inside, I was secretly counting the hours until our next meeting. I was hoping that she would be stressing over class work. Stressing over the project. Maybe she would be needing a fix, and that I would be the only one to take care of it for her. Yeah, I was reaching, and I was behaving so out of character. But every moment with her, every second with her, was like a ray of sunshine in an otherwise cloudy day. It brought my world peace. It wasn't like I couldn't go on living or anything. I just wanted to be around her in a way that didn't make sense a week ago. This was such a strange feeling for me. Draco Malfoy, the meanest, cruelest, boy in school. The one who could make anyone cry, just by a single stare. Daydreaming over his lover. How the hell had this happened? Two weeks ago, I wasn't like this. Now, I was counting the seconds till our next encounter.

Breakfast time came, and I got there early, wanting to make sure I got there in plenty of time to see her. I actually managed to eat something and keep it down. I was nursing a second cup of tea when I saw her come in. She was walking a little slower than usual, and when she sat down, there was the slightest bit of hesitation. I think I was the only one who would have noticed it. I felt a huge pang of guilt, as I realized that I had caused it. She shot me a dirty look, then a smirk. I smirked back as casually as I could, and finished my tea.

Classes started for the day, and although I was in an excellent mood, I found myself distracted. I was daydreaming about a certain witch. I definitely understood the term 'lovesick' now. I wondered what Hermione was doing. If she was thinking of me, if she would be calling for me that night, if…

"Draco." A voice called out.

"Yes?" I answered automatically.

"I asked you a question." Professor McGonagall said, a small smile crossing her face. I swear, the professors must tell each other everything. She must have caught me daydreaming.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Could you repeat the question?" I asked, trying my best not to sound impertinent.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd appreciate it if you would pay attention in my class. Now, can you tell me the correct spell to use if I wanted to change this candy cane into an umbrella?"

* * *

The day went by, and I didn't see her again, not even at lunch. And I even made sure to get there early, and stayed so late that I was late to my class after lunch. I didn't see her for the rest of the afternoon in between classes, and I was starting to feel unusual. It was a kind of unease. I had no idea what was going on, but the butterflies were back, and the only thing that I could explain, is that I missed her.

Ugh... this was pathetic. Me, dependent on a woman? Well, I guess this is the joys of love.

She didn't call me at all that night for sex, which almost drove me to the edge. I was ready to go to her quarters myself, and ask for sex, but I didn't want to look needy. After all, Malfoy's aren't needy, ever. But my heart was aching for her, which was something I had never felt in my life. I missed her, in a way I had never felt for my parents, for my school, or for my home. She was the only thing that was occupying my mind, and I struggled to finish my homework that night.

At least I still had that Dreamless Sleep potion. Without it, I had little doubt that my sleep would probably have been a long time coming, and would have been filled with nothing but dreams of her.

The next morning came, and I at least had something to look forward to. I knew that we would be meeting later that night. Well, we had our pre-arranged meeting for that night. And I was so looking forward to that. Just to spend that little bit of time with her.

Ugh. This lovesick stuff sucked!

* * *

She was already at breakfast by the time I got there, and I gave her a weak smile, trying to be casual. She returned it. We were both trying to keep our friendship as low key as possible, and I didn't want my friends to notice anything out of the ordinary, and I was sure that she didn't want her friends to notice anything either. Not that it would have made a difference; it would just make for a lot of harassment from both sides.

My appetite had returned, and I enjoyed my breakfast. I quickly went to class, and decided to take the opportunity to go to the library, since it was Ancient Runes, and I had a feeling that Hermione might be there. She was, in her usual table. But the way I found her was a little unusual. She wasn't surrounded by a stack of books, or a pile of papers. She had two or three scrolls, and was switching between them, and only two books. And her quill was moving at its usual frenzied pace. But this wasn't the usual Granger that I had grown accustomed to in the last few years, and especially the last week. I slowly approached the table, and pulled out the chair across from her, dropping my bag into the chair next to me. I pulled out some books and parchment and began working, waiting for her to look up when she was ready.

She did, a few moments later.

"Hi." She said, in almost whisper. She smiled, and she had a slight flush to her cheeks. She glanced around casually, and then when she was assured that there was no one within listening distance, she started talking again. "I had every intention of coming down to visit you last night, but I fell asleep working on this silly thing. But I'm just finishing up now, and then I just want to do my rewrite, and I'll be all finished." She smiled.

I returned the smile. "I was almost worried that I had carried things a bit too far the other night. Or that you were sore with me for falling asleep. That wasn't on purpose, you know." It wasn't, honestly.

"Well, you did carry it a bit too far, but I think we've both carried things a bit too far in our… arrangement. So we're even." She winked at me. "And I know we both fell asleep. I think we were both a little over exerted, from everything." She finished. She returned to her work, and I returned to mine, but my mind was slowly drifting to later that night, and the brunette who was sitting across from me.

* * *

The rest of the day came and went, with no secret owl posts, and no other messages from her, so I went at our pre arranged time. I walked into her quarters, locking the door behind me and using the standard silencing charm. She wasn't in her common room, and I didn't hear her in her bathroom.

"Hermione?"

"In the bedroom." She responded. I walked in to see her swallowing a small vial of potion. She made a tiny face, before replacing the stopper and putting the bottle back in her nightstand.

I gave her an inquisitive look.

"Monthly contraceptive potion. They perfected the potion, but they still can't make it taste any better." She smiled.

"I keep meaning to ask you about that. I've been terribly insensitive, haven't I?" I suddenly felt like a heel.

"Draco, relax. We usually don't spend a lot of time talking. At least, not about that." She smiled. "Now, enough of that. Let's stick to the business at hand, shall we?" She reached a hand out toward me, and rubbed my crotch. My groin immediately started to harden, and my momentary discomfort was forgotten. Her warm lips found mine, and her other hand wrapped around my neck, pulling my head towards hers for a soft, slow kiss.

The hand that was massaging my erection was keeping the same pace as her tongue, and I pulled her closer to me, letting one hand run over her perfectly shaped backside. The other hand went to cup one of her breasts, and I gently massaged it, keeping the same pace that she was. We were making out, fully clothed, and it was incredibly hot.

Our kisses weren't incredibly fast, but they were more deep and passionate than what we had exchanged in the past. It almost felt like there was emotion behind these kisses, for maybe the briefest of moments, but maybe I was maybe reading too much into it, with my new found feelings for her. Her hands started to change position, and started undo my tie. She managed to undo it rather quickly, never breaking her hold from my lips, or changing her pace. I decided to start undoing her tie as well. She made quick work of the buttons on my shirt, and I had hers done in record time as well. Her bra was no contest for my nimble fingers and I let the garment fall to the floor.

As much as I liked the pace that we were taking, I wanted to see where she took things. I wanted nothing more than to rip her skirt off and fuck her silly. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close, deepening the kiss as much as I could. I ran my hands up and down her back and she did the same, and the sensations were very intense. She broke away from my mouth, towards my ear, giving a quick flick at my earlobe, and then tugging with her teeth. She traced her tongue town my neck, towards my collarbone, as her hands started to undo my belt buckle, and then my pants. Her mouth stopped high on my one collar bone, as she nipped at the tender flesh, and moved her way down my chest, licking and flicking her way down. She had managed to undo my pants and had them down to my ankles. She dropped down to her knees, and looked up at me and smiled, before she took my entire length into her warm mouth.

I had to groan. Her mouth is like heaven. And the things she does to my prick are pure torture. She bobbed up and down, grazing her teeth just the slightest bit, and let me go with just the slightest pop. She stood up in front of me and smiled, and gently pushed me back towards the bed. She bent over, and finished taking off my shoes and pants for me. She took off her skirt and panties, and climbed over the top of me. She placed her warm mound inches from face, and positioned her mouth over my cock yet again.

_Yeah, like I'm going to say no._

Without even a word, she once again started her previous work on my engorged cock, and I began to lap at the beautiful feast that was before me. Her mouth started working double time, while her hand stroked the base of my shaft. She was using her other hand to trace her fingernails up and down the insides of my thigh, making my cock even harder if that was possible.

I tried to concentrate on what I was doing, because if I didn't, I had little doubt I was going to shoot my load in a matter of minutes. I started to trace my way up and down her glistening folds, stopping at the nub which was already hardening, and took it in between my lips. Applying the briefest amount of pressure, I sucked, and her hips rocked off the bed. I reached my hands up and wrapped them around her ass, holding them both in place. I shifted one hand down just slightly, and ran it through her folds to moisten it, and then moved it upwards just a little, and inserted it into her ass. She moaned loudly, and I started to pump slowly. I shifted my hand a little, putting one finger into her pussy, and then a second. She was having some difficulty concentrating on what she was doing now, and I knew it.

Taking a chance, I unwrapped the hand that was holding her ass to my face, and without a lot of force, I gave her buttocks a gentle slap, then a second. She cried out, and came a few seconds later. I removed my fingers, and allowed her to roll off me. She smiled at me.

"Nice touch." She grinned, after she caught her breath.

She sat up and startled me, and without a word, positioned herself over my prick. She started to ride me at a slow pace, and then her pace picked up. She started to rub her own tits, her eyes making contact with mine.

"Grab my hips, Draco. Fuck me hard."

What the lady wants, the lady gets. She would have bruises tomorrow. No doubt about it. I was gripping her hips and rocking them back and forth, while I thrust my hips up into her, helping her keep the rhythm that she was so desperate for. Her moans turned in screams and kept rising in volume with each thrust. I couldn't help but watch her face as she cried out, and she called my name as she told me of her impending orgasm. I reached between her legs and rubbed her overly sensitive nub.

Her eyes actually rolled into the back of her head as she came, and her entire body convulsed. I could feel her inner walls milking my cock, and that was all it took for my orgasm. I tried to lessen my hold on her hips as I shot my load. She collapsed onto my chest, her breathing out of control.

I reached my arms up around her form, trying to make a comforting motion, and shushing her at the same time. She rolled off of me after a few moments, very gently with a huge smile on her face. "That was incredible, Draco. It's a shame that there's only three more days, before the project is due. We won't have a reason to keep this up." She got up from the bed slowly, and went towards her armoire, pulling out some nightclothes. "I'm going to finish up the project. You're welcome to stay if you want." She gave me a weak smile as she finished dressing, and left the room, going towards her main quarters.

I stayed in the same spot I had been in, thoroughly confused. _What the hell did I do? Her mood swings were beyond reason._

Deciding I could probably find some schoolwork to do, and that this was her way of dismissing me, I got dressed, and left, without acknowledging her.

* * *

I woke Wednesday with a headache. An actual headache. I couldn't remember the last time I had a headache. And I was sure I knew the cause. Hermione's behavior the night before. One minute she was affectionate and caring, acting like she wanted to be my friend. The next, she was cold and dismissive. What was her problem? Alright, honestly, we weren't a couple. We were friends, with benefits. Nothing more. Maybe this was her way of distancing herself, of not mixing business with pleasure, and I had never noticed it before. Maybe it was my new found affection for her that made me feel this way. I don't know. But her 'hot and cold' treatment of me was not easy on the heart.

I went to breakfast in a foul mood. And I think everyone must have picked up on it. Very few students got in my way, and even when I sat down at the table, the other students nearby moved over to give me ample space. I didn't bother looking across the hall at my object of my affection. Or the pain of my heart. Or the pain in my head. Take your pick. I took a few bites of my breakfast, and realizing that the lump in my throat had returned, I pushed my plate away with disgust and stalked out of the Great Hall. I was upset, but I had no idea why, or with who, or with what. I went back to my quarters and got my bag, and went to my first class.

My foul mood must have been painfully obvious, because everyone gave me a wide berth, including the Professors, for which I was thankful. I didn't participate in any of the class discussions, but I did take meticulous notes, not wanting my mood to affect my grades or my studies. I decided to skip lunch, and instead headed straight for the library. I went to the table that Hermione and I usually shared, and with a deep breath I closed my eyes and sat down. I spread out my books and sat down and started on my class work, trying to get my head involved on anything but that witch.

About fifteen minutes had gone by, when I felt her behind me. I actually felt her presence, before I saw her. She was nervous.

She cautiously walked around the edge of the table, and sat down opposite me. She took out a few books and some parchment and started working. I ignored her.

After a few minutes, she looked up.

"Hey." She said in a whispered voice.

I glanced up from my work and then returned to my parchment.

"Draco." She tried again.

"What?" I asked.

"Is there something the matter?" She asked.

"Yeah. You." I told her.

She looked stunned. "Me? What did I do?" She asked, trying to keep her voice in a whisper.

"Last night, you just blew me off. I'm just Mister Convenience. You get your rocks off, and then you toss me aside." I whispered, my voice getting a little angrier than I wanted it to. I ignored the possessive edge that our conversation was leaning towards.

She gave me a very confused look. "Draco, I'm sorry you feel that way. But that's the way our agreement is. For both of us. It's sex. Nothing more." She looked around. "What did you want to do, cuddle? Share pillow talk?" Her cheeks were starting to redden now. Was it anger, or embarrassment?

"Granger, I just don't know if I can do this anymore." _Did I just say that? Out loud?_

"What? But we had an agreement." She said, and I could see the tears starting to fill her eyes. Maybe I was fooling myself, I don't know.

"I know. But I don't like being used. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break our arrangement. This just isn't working anymore. I had a fantastic time." I looked around now. "The sex was great, mind numbing even." I smiled at her. "I really do want to be your friend; I know that's terribly cliché."

She smiled, and nodded. "It is cliché. I'd like that. It's going to be a shame. I was looking forward to finishing out the week." She looked around again, and leaned in closer. "Draco, we don't have to stop… this… whatever it is we have. We can figure something out."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can't." I told her. The lump in my throat had returned tenfold. I picked up my things, and shoved them into my bag. I gave her a weak smile, and turned and walked out of the library.

* * *

If I thought the rest of the day was hell, the rest of the week was worse. The only good points were when I saw Hermione. And they were minor good points. My heart ached when I saw her. Any asshole that had ever been in love had never met a witch like Hermione Granger. They could have never possibly felt what I felt for this woman. Every time I saw her was pleasure and pain, all mixed into one. It was a torture that I was actually starting to enjoy. But what was so strange, was that when she saw me, she smiled. This just confused me even more. She was supposed to be distant, cold. Nonchalant. It was mixed signals in the worst way. I know I said I wanted to be friends with her. This was new for me. Friends with a woman who wasn't a friend of my fathers. But her smile, her attitude, her body language when I walked into the room, it was almost like she expected me to change my mind at any second.

But who was I kidding? I was second guessing myself all the time. How could I not? The time that I had spent with her was amazing. The sex was something that I would be hard pressed to replace. And I was the only one who knew of the place she held in my heart. Night times were the hardest, not to run to her quarters and beg her to let me spend just five minutes in her bed chambers. To spend five minutes nuzzled between her breasts, or between her legs. But no. Now that my heart was involved, it was a different Quidditch match. It wasn't just sex anymore. But I couldn't just tell her that.

I had spent the last three nights trying to get myself off, and I managed, but the end result just wasn't the same. Unfortunately, the orgasms were only good when I thought of her. When I imagined that my hand was actually her mouth. I almost cried one night, wondering if I should just swallow my pride, and tell her truth. That I was painfully in love with her. The most she would do is laugh in my face. Or tell me that she didn't return those feelings. No. Men don't do that. Men don't have those feelings, men don't share these things. No, it's better to suffer in silence.

And I was definitely suffering.

* * *

I went to the Great Hall on Saturday morning for breakfast, and saw a crowd formed around a piece of parchment on the wall. There were typically notices and the like posted there, so I didn't really pay any attention. I'm sure it was for sort of ball or special class, or something silly.

I ignored it, and made my way into the hall, wanting to just get something into my stomach, and maybe go outside and mope. Cautiously, Blaise approached me.

"Mate, did you see the notice?" He asked me.

"What notice?" I grumbled.

"Outside, in the hall." He told me. "Quidditch is back on." He smiled. "I know a lot of us would love to see you as Captain again."

"I'll think about it." I said, shrugging him off.

I ate very little, listening to the whole room blathering on about the Quidditch tryouts. Of course it was a mere formality. If I wanted to try out, I would not only be on the team, but I would have my choice at any position on the team, and of course I would be Captain. And without my father's help.

Sick of listening to everyone, I made my way outside. The weather was a little chilly, but I didn't care. I made my way to the lake, and found a bench. I stared at the surface for a very long time, thinking. And the longer I stared, the more I thought. A smile broke over my face, as I realized that I had the perfect solution to my problem. I formulated my plan, carefully, and then made my way back into the castle.

* * *

By Sunday night, I was ready to put my plan into action. I had signed the Quidditch sign-up sheet, but of course it was just a formality. And I had signed to be Captain. And that was just a formality too. I had natural talent, and all of the other Slytherin looked up to me. I highly doubted that there would be any others on the team who could surpass my natural abilities. I took a shower, and waited for the time to pass. It was an hour before our usual meeting time, but I knew she'd be awake anyway. I crossed my fingers that she hadn't changed her password, and I made my way to her quarters.

The door opened for me, and I had to wonder inwardly if she was hoping I would come back. I locked the door, and used the silencing charms and found her curled up on the couch. She had a book in her lap, and what looked like a mug of cocoa on the table in front of her. She turned as I walked in.

"Draco?" She asked, genuine surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was in the neighborhood." I told her. I winked.

She smiled. She put in a bookmark and placed her book down on the coffee table. I couldn't help but notice the title.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

She nodded. "I just love Shakespeare. I could read the Taming of the Shrew over and over again."

"You don't enjoy A Midsummer Night's Dream? " I asked, giving my best smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Hermia? It is a lovely story. I used to read it when I was younger, and I'd get so upset, that her father was forcing her to marry. I've never understood arranged marriages. I just think it's wrong. But the fairies always made me giggle." She looked at me then, and must have noticed the dark circles under my eyes.

"You're not sleeping well, are you?" She asked, the concern filling her voice.

"Here and there, I keep forgetting to take that Dreamless Sleep Potion." I replied. This was mostly true.

"Did you want to talk? I really feel horrible about the way things ended…" She started, and I quickly made a motion, cutting her off.

I sat down, realizing that my motion might have been taken the wrong way. "Hermione, I feel badly too. And I was being kind of, well, a man."

She laughed. "No, actually, you were being a woman."

I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. "Hermione, I want to redo our arrangement."

She brought her hands together, and stared at her fingers for a few seconds, not saying anything. She looked up.

"You want to redo it? Just like that?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"And we'll keep it just like before then?" She asked, after a longer pause.

I hesitated now. This was going to be the only part I was worried about. She was way too smart to pull anything over on.

"Not exactly." I told her.

She looked up at me. "What Draco? Just say it. Spit it out."

I took a deep breath before I started. "The Quidditch season will be starting, maybe as early as next week. I'm going out for Captain, as well as Seeker. I have little doubt that I'll get both. It's going to be pretty stressful, and some long, hard hours for me. I know that the one thing that saved me over the last two weeks, with this damned project, and our other classwork on top of it, was having our agreement as an excellent stress reliever. If I am Captain, I'll have to organize all of our practices, and scrimmages, and pick the team as well. And run drills with anyone who needs it. I'll be a mess." I finished, looking at her. I began pacing, her silence was unnerving me.

She was ringing her hands, and staring at the wall. Her lips were in a tight line. She stayed that way for maybe a minute, and I started to get worried. I knew she had heard the entire speech, but her lack of response was what worried me. But it was also expected. A part of me had known that this might be a response.

Another minute of hand ringing, and then she turned and looked at me.

"So, you call it off, because you're being used. But then when you need to get laid, it's alright for you to use me? Is that how it works?" She asked, standing up to face me.

I was actually surprised that she was able to keep her composure as well as she was.

"Hermione, it's not like that." I started, and now she cut me off.

"No, that's exactly how it is. You cut it off, because you felt you were being used. Now you want to use me, Draco Malfoy." She spat.

"Wait a minute. We were using each other. There were two parties involved. Don't act like Miss Innocent. You didn't seem to mind before." I quipped.

She stood and stared at me, glaring. She crossed the space between us, in two steps. Her mouth was on mine before I had a chance to react and her tongue was dueling with mine. I quickly spun her around and pushed her down onto the couch. It was a battle to see who could undress the other first. We both took turns nipping and biting at the others' exposed flesh, tossing the clothing wherever we cared. In reality, it had only been five days since we had been together, but we were both acting like it had been years.

I took one breast in my mouth, and bit the nipple with my tongue, making her cry out. I reached one hand down to her folds and inserted a finger, and found that she was already incredibly wet. I didn't even wait; I just positioned myself at her entrance and plunged in, hard. She cried out, arching her back. I placed one hand on the back of the couch, and one on the seat, and fucked her with everything that I had. She wrapped her ankles around my waist and fucked me back with as much enthusiasm as I was giving. Her fingernails were scraping against my back, pulling me deeper with every stroke. This was the roughest and most carnal sex we had ever exchanged. My orgasm was quick, and I let it go, and somehow I didn't care if she had one or not. I gently put my full weight down onto her, and let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

After a few minutes, she wiggled her hips a little.

"Hey, let me take a shower, and then if it's alright, we can take this into the bedroom, and renegotiate a new contract. And maybe seal the deal?" Her voice was much gentler now.

I smiled at her. Maybe I'd be able to hold my emotions in a little better this time.


	9. Signal Fire

**I have no excuse for the delay in this chapter, other than real life. I truly hope that the delay was worth it. (: I had to do several re-writes, but I'm overall pleased with the end result. **

**I've started the next chapter already, and I really, really see no reason I can't have it up within the next month. Cross your fingers.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Written from Hermione's POV. And much thanks to Diane for the name at the end.**

* * *

Shower completed, and having something resembling a clear head, I made my way into my bedroom. He was already in my bed, naked. He smirked at me. I grinned.

"You know we need to get our arrangement done first. I want to make sure there are no more…misunderstandings." I told him with a smile.

He smiled in return. He actually rolled his eyes. "No, wouldn't want that." He drawled, sounding just like the Malfoy he is.

I swatted at him, and walked towards my desk, finding a blank roll of parchment and a quill. I crawled into the bed and pushed him over and laid down on my stomach. I began writing, trying to make the contract much like the original one. We actually giggled and laughed at some parts of it. It was pretty close to the original contract, with only a few modifications. The major alteration to this one was going to be that this time we had to work Quidditch practice and scrimmages into it. It helped that I had my own quarters, so he would be able to come and go and hopefully would be unnoticed. We would still have Saturday and Sunday nights, and those nights might be difficult. Quidditch matches are typical played on the weekends, as are scrimmages. So the weekends could be cancelled at any notice. It would just depend on if he was too tired. He swore up and down that he'd never be too tired to not want sex, but I told him he should think about his school work first. We had stuck with the Tuesday and Thursdays, and then agreed to any other night, or afternoon, if needed. He brought up the 'spending the night' scenario. We both knew that it had been an accident, but we both agreed that maybe it would be something that we could try again. It had seemed to work out alright. And it gave us a chance to spend more time together. So we worked it into the contract as a 'possibility' on the weekends. And either one of us could call it off, for whatever reason. I knew that I was already emotionally attached, and I had a strong suspicion that he was too. And spending the night with me could just make things a little too strange for both of us. Not that he needed to know that.

Our deal sealed, we shook hands, and signed it. I rolled it up, and put it in a drawer. I returned to the bed and immediately found his lips. It wasn't a fast pace, just a gentle one. I repositioned myself so that I was straddling him, and his quickly growing erection started to press its way into my pussy. I shifted a little, so that it was resting in a more natural area. His hands started to rub against my breasts, the thumbs flicking against the nipples and making them instantly hard. I moaned into his mouth, and took his lower lip, tugging on it. He groaned in return, and I felt his cock twitch in response. He stopped kissing me long enough to flip me over, and then moved down my body, placing several strategic wet kisses at my belly button. He moved lower, and began to greedily lap at my core, sucking hard on my nub. He placed one finger inside of me and began to pump, and then added a second. My hips started to buck off the bed and I grabbed fistfuls of his blond hair, holding his head against my pussy. He added a third finger in my bum, and after only a few strokes, I came all over his face.

He pulled his face away from center, and grinned up at me. He slowly climbed up the length of my body, and kissed the tip of my nose, then my forehead, which caught me off-guard.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

I nodded.

He entered me slowly and then picked up the pace. His eyes didn't break their contact with mine. He picked up my right leg and put it over his shoulder. He then used the leverage to pump into me. It was exactly what we both needed. I was very close to going over the edge, and he knew it. He reached down in between my legs, and pinched my nub. My hips bucked up as I came. He let my leg down and then reached up and placed his hands on my shoulders, gripping them hard as he pumped for his release. It took him only a few minutes. He gently collapsed next to me.

I waited to catch my breath. I casually asked, "When do Quidditch tryouts start?"

He glanced over at me. "The Captains are picked Wednesday. But I really don't think there's any doubt I'll get the spot. I'm the best flier in Slytherin, and everyone in my house looks up to me. And then there's the fact that I was already the Captain once before. If I remember correctly, there's a verbal interview, and they talk to the entire team for input."

I giggled, I couldn't help it.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Problem, Granger?"

"You sounded so cocky just now, I couldn't help it. 'I don't think there's any doubt I'll get the spot. I'm the best flier in Slytherin.'" I try to mimic him and I couldn't help giggling again.

He rolled his eyes at me. "What, are you debating that I'm the best?"

I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at him and smiled. "You are good. And you definitely know how to handle a broom, I'll give you that. But the best?"

He got a glint in eyes, and then pinned me to the bed again. "I'm the best flier, I'm the best student tied with you, and I'm the best fuck you've ever had. Do I need to prove my point?"

I hesitated too long thinking of a response, and his lips came crashing down on mine. I kissed him back with everything I had. We were dueling for control and he was winning. He stopped kissing me and climbed up my body, until his groin was close to my face. I hungrily took his semi limp erection into my mouth and made quick work of it. I could taste the juices of our recent coupling and it made me lick and suck at it even faster. He leaned forward, grasping the headboard with a groan. I took his entire length now, and swallowed it whole. He started to pump into my throat, and I took it. He was proving a point, and I wasn't about to back down. I started to gently graze my teeth along his shaft and he hissed in pleasure. I reached around behind him and cupped his ass cheeks, helping to drive him into my throat. He quickly pulled himself away. His orgasm must have been too close. I grinned at him.

"Don't get cheeky, Granger." He told me.

I still smiled.

He grabbed at my form, and pulled me up onto all fours, inserting himself in one fluid movement. He grabbed my hips and pumped hard. He stopped after only a few dozen strokes, then pulled out. He flopped down on his back, and while I was still on all fours, he pulled my pussy down onto his face and started to lap at the juices that were already flowing. It was pure torture. His tongue was magnificent, and seemed to lick and suck at exactly the right spots. He stopped right before I was going to peak, and repositioned himself behind me and started pumping again. His hands were gripping me so tightly, but I didn't care. I was rocking my hips back with everything I had. He stopped again after a few minutes, and again positioned himself underneath me. The juices were running down my thigh, and he lapped them up before he started to run his tongue up and down the insides of my labia, stopping to suck on my clit. He nibbled on it, and then back up and down the labia again. It was sheer and absolute torture, and I loved it. I was mere seconds from my orgasm when he stopped. He rammed himself into my pussy from behind yet again, in that classic position. I was fucking him back with everything I had, and I actually reached down and started to rub my own nub, desperate for my orgasm. His hands gripped tighter when he realized what I was doing.

"Say it, Granger."

"What do you want me to say?" I panted.

"Say I'm the best fuck of your life." He grunted in between thrusts.

"Yes! You're the best fuck of my life!" I threw my head back as I cried out with my release. My admission seemed to be what fueled his as well. He came, and collapsed on my back. I let us both down onto the bed, gently, and then rolled us over. He slowly pulled out.

I turned my head enough to look at him. He was looking at the ceiling, with a huge smile on his face. His arms were crossed under his head.

I flipped all the way over and gave him a look that would make any Malfoy proud.

"Don't get smug." I grumbled, as I grabbed a pillow and put it under my head. I yawned.

"Too late." He replied. He shoved a pillow under his head as well, and then as an afterthought, he reached over and pulled me close to him. He rested his chin on the top of my head. "You want me to leave, or do you mind if I stay for a little while? I don't want to keep you in bed if you have schoolwork to do or anything."

"No, I actually caught up earlier. I was going to turn in early. So you'll excuse me if I don't get up and show you out." I smiled again and snuggled closer to him. He was really warm, and he smelled good. I had to wonder why I'd never noticed it before. _Stop it, Hermione! Who cares if he smells good?_

He started humming a tune, very softly. His fingers began to trace a path back and forth across my upper arm. In only a few minutes, I drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

He was gone when I woke up the next morning. I felt a little pang in my chest and grumbled at myself.

_ Stop it. What did you expect? That he'd spend the night again? Just because it was written into the new contract, it didn't mean he'd do it every night. And you don't even know if he's in love with you. You could be delusional. You just want him to be in love with you. _

_ Fine. Maybe he's not in love with you. Then what was his snuggling episode last night? He did that all by himself. I did nothing to hint towards it._

_ But I think it's definitely a sign._

* * *

My school week was definitely back to normal. Well, back to normal for me. I was a little annoyed with the constant talk of all the boys in the school. And some of the girls. Who was going to play Quidditch, who wouldn't? Who would be the Captains? When the first match would be held? When the first practice would be held? I was getting more than annoyed, and I was actually more than pleased when Professor McGonagall told the class that if there was any more talk about Quidditch, she'd be handing out detentions.

Monday came and went, with no visits from my favorite blond. I kept getting upset with myself, every time that I found myself daydreaming about him, which was actually quite often. I tried to tell myself it was just the amazing sex I was dreaming about, but who was I kidding? I finished my homework, found my favorite book, fixed myself some hot chocolate, and sat down in front of the fire. And after only a few short chapters, I heard my door open.

He came in like he always did, exuding confidence. He sat down next to me and put his feet up on the table. He waited until I had finished reading to speak.

"Same book as last night? I would have thought someone who reads as much as you would be reading something else by now." He said.

I laughed. "Well yes, I do read a lot, and rather quickly. But as you may recall I didn't get a lot of time to read last night."

"Very true." He replied.

I looked at him, when he didn't say anything else. "Did you need something, Draco?"

"Uhh… Well, I was… bored." He said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Bored?" I giggled. "So you came to visit your reliable friend Hermione?"

"Uh… No, it's not that. It's… well, I just thought that maybe we could talk. Maybe that would help. I mean… I felt so bad about the whole thing in the library, and maybe if we were friends, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Maybe if we were more than just… friends in the bedroom, I mean." He finished his speech. He was very uncomfortable, which was so out of character for him.

"You want to get to know me?" I asked him. "Or you want the both of us to get to know each other?"

"Exactly." His face beamed. _Why did it make him so uncomfortable to say this?_

"I think that's an excellent idea. Where would you like to start?" I asked him.

We talked for almost four hours. About little things, about big things. We made each other laugh; we made each other cry, although he hid his tears well. I learned a lot about his childhood and his father wasn't quite the monster that I thought. I told him where my passion for books came from. He told me how his parents had struggled for years to have a child, and were so happy when they finally had him. And they spoiled him terribly because they always wanted him to be happy. And he told me he actually hated it. I told him how I had run away from home when I was six, when my parents wouldn't let me get a kitten. We debated the works of Shakespeare, of Tolstoy, of Jane Austen. I was shocked to hear how much he enjoyed Wuthering Heights, but disliked Jane Eyre. We both enjoyed Bram Stoker, and disliked Mary Shelley. We talked about the new Minister, and how much we both disliked him. We both enjoyed the later music from the Beatles, and everything from the Rolling Stones. I had a secret love for jazz music; he loved classical, though he said he'd never admit that to anyone but me.

I yawned, and sat up from my spot on the couch, arching my back. He sat up and stretched as well.

"You need to call it a night?" He asked.

"I really am having a lot of fun, but yeah, I think I do. I need to keep my grades up after all. Have to stay at the top of the class." I smiled.

We both stood, and I walked him to the door. He leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed him back. It quickly became something more than just a good night kiss. I felt my blood start to get a little heated and my heart start to race as I pulled him closer. His hands reached up to my shoulders and he gently pulled me away. He closed his eyes, and leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine.

"Thank you Hermione. This was a lot of fun. I'll see you tomorrow night for sure." He pulled his forehead away from mine, opened his eyes, and kissed my forehead. He smiled, and walked out.

* * *

Tuesday there was a huge crowd around the notice on the wall. There was to be a meeting for all of those who had signed up for Captain. They would be interviewed first. After the interviews, the rest of the possible team would be talked to, as a group. And just as the day before, everyone in the Great Hall was talking about it. I tried to ignore it as I sat down and ate my breakfast. But it was nearly impossible. I casually glanced over at the Slytherin table, and saw that Draco was even involved in the conversation as well. Or maybe they were trying to involve him, hard to tell. But Quidditch mania had gripped the school, and I was going to go bonkers.

I kept myself as immersed in my school work as I could, take private study time whenever I could. But it was even in the Library. Everywhere I went; there wasn't a single person who wasn't talking about it. Rubbish.

After classes got out, I headed straight for my room, not wanting to hear one more second of it. I went straight for my bath, ready for a nice long soak. And that's just what I did. I let the bubbles take me to a place where there no flying broomsticks. Well, there was one broomstick. But it was made of flesh. And it was only for me.

I soaked until the water was tepid and the bubbles were nearly gone. I got out and put on my favorite lotion, and put my hair in a braid. Then I snuck down to the kitchens, trying to avoid the Great Hall altogether. I know everyone was excited, but I was sick of hearing about all of it. I managed to get one of the elves to give me a bowl of some stew, and a few rolls, and snuck back up to my room. I ate my dinner and worked on my homework at the same time. I managed to get it done it record time.

I wanted to pace. What had I turned myself into? Waiting, for a man? I decided to pick up my book and wait for him. It had worked the last two nights, right?

I had just picked up my book and sat down when the door opened. He spoke the locking and silencing charms and came into the main room. He smiled at me.

"So… are you going to ask me?" He asked.

"Ask you what?" I replied, wondering where he was going with this. And then it came to me. "Oh, the Quidditch meeting. How did it go?"

"You're looking at the Captain for Slytherin." He replied proudly, standing up a little straighter.

"I thought you said the Captains weren't announced until tomorrow." I answered, confused.

"They're not, but no one else even tried out, for Slytherin. The rest of my house thinks that I'm the best man for the job. I told you I'm good." He told me, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

I giggled, I couldn't help it. "Congratulations, Draco. I'm very happy for you. And for your already over inflated ego."

"Over inflated? Do I need to remind you again?" He asked. He cocked his head at me.

"No, I'm not arguing your abilities. I'm just saying your ego is big enough." I told him, smiling. I was fighting the urge to laugh, and losing miserably.

He gave me a look of incredulity. He made his way toward me, slowly, like a panther. I backed into the couch cushions.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked, playfully.

"I think you need a reminder, Granger. I think you've forgotten that I'm the best." He grinned.

He grabbed at me, with a little more force than he intended. I yelped, and went towards him. He took me into his arms and spun me around. He sat down on the couch, and took me over his knee. I knew exactly where he was going with this, and pretended to struggle. He pulled off the pajama pants that I was wearing, and held me still with his other hand. He spread my legs wide and started to rub his hand in short circles. He made one gentle smack, then a second. Then he smacked the other cheek. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He rubbed in a circle again, then another quick smack, then another.

"Now, Granger, what about that ego?" He asked me.

"What ego?" I answered. I got another slap. This one was a little harder. I moaned this time, I couldn't help it. More rubs, then three sharp slaps. He grabbed my braid and pulled with some force. Another slap, then two. My ass was on fire and I loved it.

"Granger?" He asked again.

"Yes?" I answered. He chuckled as he continued his spanking. I was in heaven. He was alternating the patterns, the force, and where he slapped. He grabbed my hair and tugged backwards so that I could see his face.

"Granger?" He asked me yet again.

"There's nothing wrong with your ego, Draco." I told him. He beamed widely. He curled me up into his arms and stood, and carried me into the bedroom. He set me down onto the bed, gently. He took a few steps backwards and quickly removed his own clothing, then the rest of mine.

He approached the bed slowly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked me, softly.

"It stings, a little. But it was a good sting. And it was incredibly hot. And I know you weren't doing it to actually hurt me. It's ok, Draco." I told him, honestly.

"Good." He kissed me, passionately. He flipped over onto his back, and pulled me down on top of him, without removing his lips from mine. I tried to return every emotion that I could in that kiss, and I have no idea if I succeeded. His hands were in my hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and taking out my braid in the process, holding my head to his. This kiss was almost different than any of our others. It was almost as if he was trying to tell me something. I was so sure that I knew what it was.

His lips left my mouth, and went to my ear. He placed several kisses right below my ear; down my neck, and then a gentle nip at the one spot that I just recently found drives me insane. He trailed his tongue along my collarbone, and nipped along my shoulder. His pace wasn't slow and torturous, but it wasn't fast either. It was right in between, but it was still maddening. His body shifted, and his mouth and hands moved lower. He shifted his face even lower, until it was at the apex of my thighs. He gently spread my legs, and began to flick at my nub. Both of his hands were meanwhile rubbing and kneading my breasts, in a very tender manner. I was on all fours now, watching him from my unusual vantage point and I was getting more and more turned on by the second.

His tongue which always brought me immense pleasure was being nothing short of spectacular. He was twirling it in a way that I didn't think he ever had, or maybe it was just because it was such an unusual position that we were in. Either way, I was feeling every square inch of what he was doing to me, and I knew that my orgasm was going to be very, very soon.

"Merlin, Draco…that is perfect. Right there." I told him. I ground my hips into his face.

He pinched both of my nipples at the same time, and that was what did it. I came, bucking against his face the entire time. I could hear him moaning as he lapped up my juices. He shimmied out from under me, kissing his way up my body as he did so. When he reached my face he reached for my neck, pulling my face towards his. We kissed, and it was in that moment, I knew. Without a doubt.

I loved him.

Uggghh…

I didn't know what made me think it. Nothing had changed. Not in the last half hour anyway. But it was almost as if a switch inside me just flipped from off to on. And I knew that I loved him. And I didn't care if he did, or didn't, or ever did.

I pulled my lips from his, for just the briefest of moments. He looked at me. "I just wanted to return the favor, if that's alright." I winked at him.

I placed a few kisses here and there, on my way down his body. His cock was standing straight up, waiting for me. I grasped it in one hand and gave it a few gentle strokes, and Draco moaned out loud. I shifted my body, moving so that I was between his legs. I kept my hand on his shaft, giving him those long, firm strokes that I know he preferred, and carefully took one of his balls into my mouth. I put the barest amount of pressure onto it and sucked. He groaned. I pumped on his cock a little harder now. I shifted my mouth and sucked on the other ball, twirling my tongue around it. He reached down and grabbed my head, taking fistfuls of my hair. I switched between both of his balls, not really able to fit both of them in my mouth at the same time, but making sure to give them both the attention that they deserved. When they were both amply wet with my saliva, I lifted my head up and replaced my hand with my mouth, in one stroke. He cried out my name. I put both of my hands on his hips for leverage and started to pump my mouth up and down his shaft. His hands were still on my head, not quite holding me there, but definitely help me. I held my mouth down at the base, deep-throating his massive length. He released his hands from their hold on my head and instead gripped the sheets, in massive fistfuls. I removed my mouth, after only few seconds. Grinning, I took the tip of his cock and swirled my tongue around the tip. I once again took his length into my mouth and applied suction, as I took his length, down into my throat.

"Fuck, Granger. I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that." He called out, in something close to a moan.

"So give it to me." I started to stroke his length with my hand again. "Come for me."

He looked at me, for a few seconds, almost as if he was debating it. I took his length into my mouth again, and twirled the head around my tongue, applying that suction that I knew drove him insane. Very slowly, I took his length down my throat, and started to graze my teeth. His hips bucked just the slightest amount, and he called out his orgasm.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

His entire body seemed to rock off the bed this time, as he shot his load down my throat. I swallowed the entire thing, waiting for him to calm down. When his body finally stopped quaking, he grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face for a few seconds. He held it there, and removed it, returning it to its original spot.

I watched this, with some fascination. Was he trying to suffocate himself? I looked up at him, and then pulled my body up next to him, and plopped down, lying on my stomach.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a really strong orgasm." He said.

I'm not sure how I knew, but I could tell he was lying. But I wasn't sure why he would lie.

I turned to face him. "What's your favorite novel by Charles Dickens?"

* * *

He stayed for another two hours, and we talked. And it was great conversation, much as it had been the last time. We didn't always agree on everything, but the conversation was entertaining, for both of us. At least I think it was.

We were still lying in almost the exact same spots that we had been two hours ago, except I was propped up on my elbows now. We were both still completely naked, and for some reason the chill of the air wasn't bothering either one of us. There was a pause in the conversation, and he looked at me.

"Can I ask you something that I've always been curious about?" He asked.

I wasn't sure whether or not I should be worried, but I nodded for him to go ahead.

He paused, and I had to wonder if he was nervous, or just thinking twice about the question, or maybe the phrasing. "Why aren't you with Potter, or Weasley?"

I laughed before I answered him. "I don't think I could honestly ever seriously date, or even be involved with either one of them. They are both my best friends. I love them both like brothers. I just… know too much about both of them. I know their quirks, their little annoying habits, what makes them tick. And yes, I know that's also what makes a good relationship, but it's different with them. I've grown up with them for the last five years. It would never work. I had a little crush on both of them for a while, but it didn't last very long. Harry is too moody for me to ever be involved with seriously, and Ron and I would never work because he's so insecure. I just know both of them too well, on an emotional level. It's more like a brotherly way."

He nodded, taking everything in, or seeming to.

"So why aren't you with Pansy?" I asked. If he was going to ask the awkward questions, I could too.

He thought, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Then he thought some more. He finally came up with what he felt was an appropriate answer. "Actually, I was. I was with her right up until I went to Charlie's shop. And nothing would have made my parents happier, I'm sure. Our fathers have been friends for years, although my mum hates hers. Honestly, I can't stand Pansy. She's a bloody slag. She's been with half of Slytherin house, and she kept thinking that just because we were sleeping together, it meant that we were betrothed. She's a lousy lay, and a mean, spiteful person."

His confession was enough to make me want to pull away from him, but instead, he pulled away. He rolled out of the bed and started to get dressed and then stopped, running his hands through his hair. He sat back down on the bed, and put his head in his hands.

"Bloody hell. I'm no better than her, am I? Who's the slag now?" He muttered his voice full of desperation.

I wasn't quite sure what to do or say, but I didn't want him to leave, not like this. We were friends, and I needed to defend him, even if it was to himself.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, you're not a slag. A slag is someone who sleeps with multiple people. Someone who just cares about getting their own jollies. You're the one who wants to get to know me, and you want me to know you, so there are no more misunderstandings. We're more like friends, yeah?" I tried.

He looked at me. I saw that glimmer in his eyes again for the briefest of moments, and then he leaned over and kissed me. Softly. I returned it. He pushed me back onto the bed, gently, pulling his jeans off. His kisses were now deep and passionate. He moved a hand down to my apex, and when he found that I was still damp from our earlier coupling, he gently spread my legs and entered me with little effort. The full weight of his body was on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and my legs secured themselves around his hips, helping to keep the rhythm. It was slow and gentle, but I knew that it was what he needed.

He continued to kiss me in that slow fashion that drove me insane, bringing me to the edge. I called out his name as I came, and he watched me, still holding me close. He picked up the pace then, but he didn't change the position at all. I felt another orgasm getting closer and he knew it, changing the pace so that he could come with me. And he did.

He pulled out gently and pulled me to him. He didn't say anything for the longest time, and I thought that maybe he had fallen asleep.

"Thank you Hermione." He said, in almost a whisper.

"No problem, Draco." I told him.

When I woke up, he was gone. And that pang in my chest had returned. I never realized how much I disliked this love stuff.

It would sure be a hell of a lot easier if I knew what was going on in his mind. But I really didn't want to flat out ask him.

* * *

Wednesday, I was coming out of the Great Hall after dinner when a first year approached me. I recognized him as a Slytherin, but not his name. Of course his tie was a dead giveaway as well.

He almost seemed to cower slightly.

"I'm supposed to give this to the Mudblood Granger." He handed out a roll of parchment, his hands shaking slightly.

I took the parchment and mentally snarled at the blond. The boy quickly backed away from me, and walked away as quickly as he could without running in the direction of the Slytherin Dungeons.

I know we had to keep up appearances, but did he really need to go this far? Honestly, we were past name calling. I unrolled the parchment.

_I would appreciate it if I could borrow your notes from Potions; I seem to have misplaced mine. Meet me in the library in a half an hour._

There was no signature, but of course, there wouldn't be. We both knew who sent it.

The library, hmm…? So Draco wanted more sex in public? Well, if he wanted another show, then that's what he would get. I went upstairs, changed my clothes into something that was a little more study appropriate. Strike that. Study appropriate, when you are trying to be seductive. I took off my underwear and put on my longest pair of white knee highs. Something about the white was just more virginal. I also changed into my favorite black bra. I thought it would just tie the whole outfit together; I mean, a black bra peeking out the top of a white shirt? Classic. I spritzed a few sprays of my favorite body spray as well, and then went through my book bag, making sure that I did indeed have the Potions notes, as well as the rest of my homework. Satisfied that I had everything I needed, I took off towards the library.

I headed towards my favorite table and sat down, and took out a few things. I started working and was joined only a few minutes later. He sat down next to me, instead of across from me.

"I see you got my note." His voice dropped, as he glanced around.

"Yes, I did. Here are your bloody notes." I handed them to him a little more roughly than I had intended.

"Problem, Granger?" He asked.

"With the Mudblood? No, not at all. I just thought we were past all that trivial name calling shit, ferret. It's getting rather old." I turned away from him, and started working on my work, a paper for History of Magic. I realized I needed a book, and smiled to myself as I knew exactly where that book was. My planning was about to pay off. I did a casual glance around the library, noticing only a few other students. I knew for a fact that the Ravenclaws were at the Quidditch pitch, or the library would be a lot more crowded. I slowly got up and made my way over to the shelf I needed. I knew that Draco would be able to see me very clearly, and possibly any of the other students as well, but only if they were looking. But that was a chance I was willing to take. I reached up on my tip toes to get the book that I needed. I could have just as easily used my wand, but this was much more fun. Well, it was fun if it was having its desired effect. I stood on my tiptoes for as long as I could, and I still couldn't reach the book. I fell back onto my heels, frustrated. I decided to try again, reaching with more determination this time. My fingers scraped the edge of the spine, and it was enough. Without turning around, I knew that he was watching me. I walked back towards the table where we both had our things.

His eyes were absolutely smoldering. "What do you think you're doing, Granger?"

I put on my best innocent face, and as coyly as I could, I dropped my elbows down onto the table. I made sure to put my breasts in between, so they were now 'spilling forth', and directly in his field of vision. I batted my eyelashes, and looked at him with the slightest of pouts. "I was getting a book, so I can work on my paper. What do you mean?"

I swear, I could hear him growl.

"Would you please get over here and sit down before I throw you up onto this table and have my way with you?" He said under his breath. I didn't move, and our gazes were locked. "Granger, you have no idea how close I am to taking you right now. And I don't care who finds out, or who watches, or anything else." I broke his gaze, and walked around the table and sat down. He turned and looked at me.

"For the record, I didn't call you that dreadful name. Pansy did. I asked one of the first years to give it to you, and she threw in the last part. I would never call you that, not now. There was nothing I could do to stop it, not without calling attention to both of us." He tried to get the whole thing out, in one quick sentence.

I took it all in and thought about it. "So why did you want to see me? Because I know it wasn't for the notes." I asked him.

"How do you know it wasn't for the notes?" He teased.

"Easy. We're tied in Potions; I doubt that I took any notes that you didn't." I replied, poking him in the arm. I picked up my quill and started working as a group of Hufflepuff walked past.

After a few minutes, he looked up from his book, and then looked over at me. "Because I wanted to spend time with you, Hermione."

"It wasn't just for sex?" I asked, confused.

He rolled his eyes at me.

I picked up my quill, and started working. After a few minutes, he did too. We worked together, for nearly a half an hour in companionable silence. I was trying to keep my mind on my work, and not on Draco Malfoy. He wanted to spend time with me? Did this mean something more than what I thought it meant? Ughh… why was I turning into a lovesick teenager?

And just when my mind was starting to wander about the possibilities of what this really might mean, I failed to notice a hand slip under the table. And the same hand started to creep under my skirt.

I glanced around, and then I glanced at him. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Disillusionment charm. Relax." He winked at me. "Good thing you're not wearing any knickers. Now do try to stay quiet."

_Wanted to spend time with me, hmm? _

I was trying to process his words, but his fingers were already trailing their way in between my lips. I was trying not to think about what he was doing, but it was getting more and more difficult. When had his left hand become so adept? I slowly spread my legs apart, and his fingers easily made their way deeper inside. I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan out loud.

He smirked when he saw my difficulties. He shoved a finger in deeper in response, and I had to drop my quill. His fingers started to trace my nub, and he whispered under his breath, "Uh uh, Hermione. Have to keep up appearances. Need to look like you're studying." His finger brushed my clit again, and I picked up quill with some difficulty.

How had I missed that he was ambidextrous?

His fingers traced up and down, pumping in and out. I was holding the quill, although I wasn't actually writing anything. I was biting my lip so hard I swear I was drawing blood. He would flick my clit, once, then twice like he was teasing me. And all the while, his other hand was still holding his quill, moving along on a piece of parchment.

I could have killed him.

He was beyond the past of teasing me, and I knew I deserved it. His fingers picked up the pace now, and he was flicking my clit like a guitar player would strum his instrument. I closed my eyes, I couldn't help it. But I kept my quill in my hand, just like he told me to.

When I finally came, it was the biggest relief. He very gently wiped his fingers on the insides of my thighs, and winked at me as he did it.

My breathing finally slowed, and I glared at him. He picked up his papers, and handed me my potions notes. There was another piece of parchment on the top of that, rolled up neatly.

"Thanks for the potions notes, Granger." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You may want to wait until you get back to your quarters before you read these notes I made for you." Another smirk, and he was gone.

I couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants as he walked off. At least he wasn't unaffected. I had to sit for a few minutes before I could leave. But I did as he asked. I gathered my things and went back to my room. I sat down on my couch and unrolled the parchment that he had been writing. I had assumed that it was classwork. I was slightly off base.

_I'm watching you right now as I stick my fingers into your pussy. You want to cry out and you have never looked more desirable. My cock is so hard for you right now. I want to throw you up onto this table right now and fuck you silly. Your pussy feels so wet and tight against my fingers, and you have no idea how good it really feels. It's so difficult to concentrate. I know it's just as difficult for you to concentrate. I know that right now you're wishing that it was my cock, or maybe my tongue. Maybe I could just push all these books and parchment off the table and bend you over it, and slam into you from behind. Your tits would be smashed against it. Maybe I'd be fucking you so hard you'd be getting splinters. And I'd reach down and flick your clit, just like I'm doing right now. It's so swollen right now and you are so wet. I wish I was licking your pussy right now and I'll bet that you wish I was too. You have the sweetest tasting pussy and when you cum on my face, it makes my cock hard even if I just came. I could fuck you all night, Hermione. I think you're really close to your orgasm right now, and I love to watch you cum. Did you know that? I could watch you cum all day and night. I'm going to get you off in a minute. If you want to cum again, come down to the locker rooms. I'll be waiting._

I was so wet right now; I'd fuck him in the middle of Great Hall, in broad daylight. But the locker room? Game on.

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure where he wanted me to meet him. I knew that there was still a practice going on, but it was the Ravenclaws on the pitch. Or so I thought. I couldn't exactly go marching into the boys' locker room. It wouldn't exactly be proper, and it would definitely attract attention. I slowed as I arrived at the main doors to the locker rooms, looking around. I could just pretend that I was looking for Ron or Harry, if anyone asked. It was plausible. A sudden movement caught my eye. In the same alcove where I had accosted Draco only a week or so ago, a small pink bottle sparkled in the fading daylight. I made my way towards it. There was a note underneath it.

'Drink this, quickly.'

I pulled the stopper. I sniffed at the potion. The slightly bitter smell, along with the color, was a dead giveaway. Invisibility potion. So he wanted me to be invisible? This was going to be interesting.

I did as I was told, as swallowed. I replaced the stopper and put the bottle back on the ledge, along with the note. I tried to push it back so it wasn't as obvious to anyone who walked by, and tried to make a mental note to pick it up when I left. I waited a few seconds for that familiar tingling sensation that always accompanied invisibility. When I had felt it, I walked towards the door, and put my ear against it. I didn't hear anyone coming. I turned behind me, and didn't see anyone coming, so I opened it as little as I had to. I went inside to look for Draco.

I walked through the locker room, trying to keep out of the main aisles, and keeping as quiet as I could. I didn't see or hear anyone else, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anyone around the corner. And I didn't even want to think about what might happen if I got caught, while invisible, sneaking around the boy's locker room.

I came around yet another corner, and finally found the blond that I had been searching for, in all his magnificent glory. He was changing into his Quidditch uniform. Or maybe it was just his practice gear. I came up behind him and cupped his beautiful ass. He didn't even flinch, he just tutted me.

In a voice just above a whisper, he scolded me. "Not yet, dear. Patience. I have something else in mind for you." He turned his body so that I was no longer touching him. He quickly finished dressing. He walked towards the shower, always glancing around to see if anyone else was in the locker room. With a casual hand, he motioned for me to follow him, knowing that I would be right behind him. He got to the edge of the showers and pointed to one spot.

"See that back corner? Where there aren't any shower spigots? I want you to go back there, and stay there until I get back. I'm going out for a fly." He told me.

"But the Ravenclaws will be here anytime!" I told him in protest.

"Exactly." He told me. "I want you to watch all the other boys, washing and scrubbing themselves, and I don't want you to even think about touching yourself."

I stared at him, even though he couldn't see me. I made my way to the corner, and then said, "Now what?"

He reached into an inner pocket for his wand.

"Wait, are you going to hex me, so I'll stay here? You have my word." I hissed. "I'll stay here, and I won't touch myself. I promise."

He hesitated and nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in an hour, yeah?" He grabbed his broom and walked out of the locker room.

I was really starting to wonder how much longer I was going to have to wait, and if the potion was going to last long enough, when I started to hear voices coming in. First one, then two, then a dozen. Did the Ravenclaws really have that many players? I guess I never paid that much attention. Because it was a practice, all of the active team was there, and the secondary's as well. Reflexively, I ducked further into the corner as the first player came into the communal shower area. Then a second, then a third.

Draco knew exactly what he was doing. Watching naked young men… it has an effect on you. Granted, they were my own schoolmates and I'd never be able to look at any of them the same way, but damn. Here they were, standing under the hot spray of the water. Rubbing a nice, soapy lather over their muscular bodies. Cleaning every square inch of that sinewy flesh. And most of them had bodies that were very, very easy on the eyes. After all, Quidditch IS a sport. You do have to get some muscles riding a broom for hours. And all of those beautiful cocks! In every single shape and size. I could feel my panties growing more and damper.

I stared, and stared, and stared. The mental images that were playing in my head were nothing short of devious. Not being able to touch myself was just an added form of torture. I kept stopping and would just rub my legs together. Fuck it, how would he know that? The buffet of man-flesh that was before me was getting harder and harder to resist. I was begging and pleading for him to return, when suddenly I heard his voice come into the locker room.

The last of the Ravenclaws had just left the showers, and my sexual frustration was seemingly at an all high. Draco seemed to take off his gear at a painstakingly slow pace, actually stopping to make conversation with some of the Ravenclaws. When did he make friends with them?

The voices outside had started to actually drift to only a few, when Draco came waltzing into the shower. He held one finger to his mouth in the universal gesture for silence, in my general direction. He stood underneath the hot water, and I watched him. I needed him, and he had definitely accomplished what he meant to.

Hermione Granger… an actual freaking frustrated teenager. For the first time in her life.

I glared at him, not that he'd know it, as he soaped and lathered himself. I swear he was doing it on purpose. He was seriously taking his time to make sure that every square inch of his flesh was clean. He was acting as if it was his first shower in a year. I honestly wanted to kill him. Or maybe just maim him. He glanced around at one point, to make sure that there was no one else around, and then with a full hand of soapy bubbles, he started to stroke himself. Long, firm strokes. We both groaned at the same time, and I got very frustrated with his intentional teasing. I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my fingers around his length. He gasped. I grinned. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Are you done playing your little game, so we can go back to your quarters, or would you like a blowjob from the invisible woman?" I asked.

He paused for a few seconds. "Do it. Quick, before the potion runs out." He smiled.

I didn't care that my clothes were soaking wet now and clinging to me. I just dropped to my knees in the middle of the shower and took him into my mouth. He groaned as I swallowed him whole. I started a fast rhythm, in and out, using as much suction as I could. It had to be unusual for him, not to be able to see me. And especially to have nothing to grab on to. I took one hand and placed it on the base of his shaft, and put the other hand on his balls, playing with them gently. His hips started to rock into my mouth with a little speed, and I applied more suction, twirling my tongue around the tip in a way that I knew drove him crazy.

"Fuck!" He hissed, and his hips froze. An instant later, I felt his warm spunk shooting down my throat. I swallowed it, and then kissed the tip. I stood up, and stood away from the spray. I pulled out my wand and performed a quick drying spell on myself.

He shut the water off, and went towards the lockers. He glanced in the area he thought I would be in. "I'm just going to get dressed quick. I'll meet you in my quarters."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly made my way towards the door and opened it slowly. I remembered to grab the empty potion bottle and note as an afterthought, and started to run towards Draco's quarters. After all, no one could see me. I held my hands out in front of me, just in case I became visible on the trip there. I was inside his room in record time, and began to undress. I had just taken off my skirt when he came strolling in. He dropped his things right inside the door.

"Hermione?" He called out.

"I'm right here. I guess you must have brewed this a little stronger than you thought." I replied.

He chuckled. "I didn't brew it, actually. Stole it from Snape." He started to undress. "We have two options I guess. One, would be I give you an antidote, and we see how long it will take for it to work."

I nodded, and then realized that he couldn't see me. "Isn't that the logical answer, Draco?"

He had finished undressing, paused and grabbed his wand to perform the standard locking and silencing charms. He walked towards the bed. He was just inches from me now, whether he knew that or not. "Option two; we wait for the potion to run its course. It's a standard invisibility potion, just a tad bit stronger than most." He lay down on the bed and began stroking his cock again, and I watched his motions in fascination.

I started towards him, and crawled onto the bed. The more I thought about it, it was probably pretty unusual for him, to be having all of these sensations, and not be able to see where they were coming from. A little like being blindfolded, but he could see everything except for me.

"So let me get this straight." I asked him. "You want to have sex, with an invisible woman? You want me to fuck you? You want me to suck on your cock again? You want me to touch you, everywhere, and you can't see it? Is that what you want?"

He stroked himself, and nodded. "Yeah. I didn't realize it, until you got me off in the shower, but that was really hot."

I smiled. This might be fun. I slowly leaned my head down, and blew across the head of his dick. He gasped. I sat up. I reached up and pinched his nipples. Not too hard, just a little tweak. He grinned.

"Malfoy, I really want you to eat my pussy. Do you think you can do that while I'm invisible?" I asked him.

"I will definitely give it my best try."

A moment of inspiration came to me, and I slid down the bed. I flipped my legs up towards the head of the bed and lay on my side, pulling his hips down towards my face. I grasped his length with one hand and wrapped my lips around the head, applying minimal pressure. Torture would be the name of this game. I had tried to make this easier for him, and despite not being able to see what he was doing, he was making up for it in originality. Or maybe he was just missing the target, I wasn't sure. I had to stop what I was doing at several points; because I was sure I was going to scream. His tongue was everywhere, leaving a sloppy trail of wetness. I was writhing in absolute pleasure. His fingers were the only thing that had found their mark.

I grasped his ass cheeks as I came, the tremors rocking through my body. He was moaning as he lapped up my juices. I pulled away from him, and pushed him backwards onto the bed. His eyes looked around, and his hands reached out for a minute. I stratled his hips, and with just an upward motion, he slipped inside of me. I leaned down and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. His kiss was urgent and needy and full of desperation. I pulled my lips from his with some difficulty, and sat up. I started to rock my hips back and forth in a very slow rhythm. His hands went to my hips, and gripped me tightly, following my motions, holding me against his length. I froze, feeling a strange sensation. He looked up at me. It took me a few seconds before I realized that it must be the potion wearing off. I held my hand up as it slowly came into view. He smiled at me.

"Welcome back." He said. He quickly flipped both of us over, and began to pound into me, hard and fast. I wrapped my ankles around his hips, trying to drive his hips in deeper, and then gave up, realizing that the pace was too fast for me to keep up with. I came once, then twice in succession. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his chest to mine. His head sunk down to my neck, and he bit down as he came. He literally collapsed on top of me, his breathing coming in ragged pants. He slowly rolled off and then looked over at me.

"That was different. When you finally became visible… I mean. We have got to try that again." He told me.

I smiled at him. "Maybe you'll want to try it next time? Not that I minded taking the potion or anything." I curled up against him, and before I even realized it, I had fallen asleep.

I knew I was tired from a busy day. And from all of the sex. I had a good excuse for nodding off. I was exhausted. I didn't even realize it when he curled up against me. I was that asleep. But I wish I had been. And I really wish I had been awake, when Draco whispered, in a very soft voice, "Hermione…I…love you."

* * *

I woke up to the delicious smell of coffee. Brits are tea drinkers. Not that I don't enjoy a nice cuppa. But I don't do mornings. I need coffee. I cracked an eye and saw Draco, sitting at his desk, going over some parchment, and there was a pot of coffee next to him. I got out of bed and walked over to him.

He saw me behind him and smiled. "I was going to wake you soon, so you could get back to your quarters. It's only 4:30, but we're probably pushing it."

I nodded. "Just let me get a cup of coffee and get dressed." I helped myself to a cup, and added my condiments. I made my way back to his bed, and got dressed. I went back to where he was, to see what he was working on, and was mildly surprised. He had a small plate of scones, and he took them the same way I did, which I found unusual. I had always thought that I was very odd, and it made me smile to know there was someone else out there who enjoyed them the same way I did.

Seeing that I was dressed, he walked me to the door, and stuck his head out. He actually walked with me, up to the third floor. We both figured we were safe by that point. We found a dark alcove, and he kissed me goodbye. I made my way to my quarters the rest of the way by myself, and wasn't seen by a soul. I did take the opportunity, while I was awake, to make sure I had all my homework caught up for the day, and even made some good progress for the rest of the week. I made it to breakfast early, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Classes were pretty typical through the day, and that afternoon, I found myself in the library. We had a Potions essay due, and I just wanted a few odd notes. It wasn't anything vital, and I was fairly sure that I knew the material, but I just wanted to verify my facts. I had gone to my usual table, and put my bag down, and spread out my things. I knew exactly what books I needed, and exactly which isle they were in, and exactly where they were. I just needed to get them, copy down the information, and then I could work on some other things.

I had just gotten the books when I felt a presence behind me. It took me about two seconds, to realize that it wasn't Draco. I turned around, to find Winston Hollyfield. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw. He was a nice enough guy, but a little too pushy for my taste. He was harmless, and I had no interest in him.

"Hermione, I thought that was you." He said.

"Hi Winston, who else do you know who lives in the library?" I asked him.

He laughed. "You've got a point there. So, anyway, I was wondering if you were doing anything next weekend?"

I shuffled my books in front of me, and thought frantically. Next weekend? "Well, I'm not sure if I'm doing anything or not. I'll have to get my schedule."

He nodded, glancing up and down my body slowly and smiling in appreciation. "See, I managed to get two tickets to the Weird Sisters… VIP and everything. It's in Dublin. I thought maybe we could go and catch some dinner and then the show. And then after the show, who knows?"

Alright, now I was uncomfortable. With his attitude, his eyes, everything.

"Well, Winston…" I started. And I didn't have to finish. Another body joined us in the isle, and took the books that were still in my arms, out of my hands. His hand went around my waist, and he pulled me to him.

"She would love to go, but it's bad form to take someone else's girlfriend. We already have plans. I have heard Pansy comment about how much she's wanted to go. Maybe you could ask her, Hollyfield?" Draco said, without a hint of malice in his voice.

Winston looked at him for about thirty seconds, and then nodded his head. "Alright, maybe I'll do that. Thanks for the tip, Malfoy."

I glanced up at Draco, confused. He looked down at me.

"I'm tired of fighting this. You're mine." He dropped the books with a thud, and took my face in both hands. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before. Every fiber of my being was trying to kiss him back. This was better than a first kiss, better than any kiss we had ever shared. This was real and true and pure. All of our emotions combined.

And as we both pulled away from each other, resting our foreheads against each others, neither one of us seemed to notice that there were several sets of curious eyes watching us, from both ends of the isle.

* * *

**A good old cliffie, from me. Didn't think I had it in me. I'm sometimes amazed at what I do to these two. Or make them do. But they never complain. Same as always, reviews are always appreciated. **

**I'm also looking for a Beta, for a new story I'm working on, I'm having a hella time with the 'tense' of the story. Any takers? It's going to be a few months before I'm anywhere near posting. PM me.**


End file.
